Nuestro destino es estar juntos
by danika42
Summary: Mismo capítulo sólo le agregué una parte importante al final. Parece que ya todo se ha arreglado y que ya podrán estar juntos o quizás no, a veces la vida te pone pruebas muy grandes, para ver si estas dispuesto a darlo todo por esa persona que amas.
1. Chapter 1

Es un AU. No Lemon, sólo insinuaciones sexuales y palabras altisonantes. Es mi primer fic, y ningún personaje de Dragon Ball Z me pertenece, sólo a Akira Toriyama.

**Capítulo 1**

En esta historia aparecen Goku, Vegeta y otros sayayines, nunca existió freazer y ellos viven en la tierra haciendo una vida normal. Todos están en la universidad en el 2do año de su carrera y Vegeta y Bulma son novios y Gokú es el mejor amigo de ellos.

Vegeta está estudiando la carrera de Dirección de Empresas, Bulma de Ingeniería en mecatrónica y Goku la ingeniería de Ciencias Ambientales, y por ser el 2do año todavía tienen algunas materias en común.

En la universidad, nuestros protagonistas están saliendo después de realizar un examen bastante difícil.

- Pienso que después de un examen como este, nos merecemos una salida para distraernos- Les comenta Bulma a su novio Vegeta y a su amigo Goku.

- Si vamos por un trago al bar de la esquina, muero por un trago- sugiere Vegeta.

- Sii ¡vamos! Yo invito- Ofrece Goku.

Los 3 se dirigieron al bar y ya tenían algunas horas ahí, pero Vegeta se tuvo que ir

-Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir- dijo algo cansado- tengo que levantarme temprano para ayudarle a mi papa en su empresa, me dijo que si quería ser exitoso en la vida que tengo que aprender a trabajar como él, ¡bah! Como si quisiera ser igual de estúpido que él-

- No le digas así, es un empresario muy exitoso y es tu papá- le dice Goku.

- Si pero no estoy de acuerdo en cómo maneja su empresa, a todos los trata como esclavos, pero bueno, ya que tome el control todo va a cambiar-

-Si Vegeta, tú serás diferente, y la empresa que pronto será tuya será aún más exitosa, aunque no tanto como lo será la mía, pero cerca- le dije guiñándole un ojo, apoyando a su novio pero sin dejar a su ego por un lado

-Que modesta- le dice Goku riéndose - bueno pues nos vemos mañana, aún tenemos que estudiar para el otro examen- le comenta antes de despedirse de Vegeta

-Ni me lo recuerdes, aunque no necesito mucho estudiar ya sabes que siempre saco las mejores calificaciones, pero nos veremos mañana, quizás así puedas aprender algo de mí- le dice con una sonrisa muy arrogante

- Si Vegeta nos vemos mañana, adiós- Le dice Goku pensando que los 2 eran el uno para el otro, son igual de "modestos"

Vegeta dándole un beso a su novia y diciéndole que no se quede tan tarde se va dejándolos solos, ya que Goku es la única persona en quien él confía en poder dejar a su novia sola, sobre todo en un bar.

Bulma y Goku siguieron conversando muy alegremente, las copas ya hicieron su efecto así que se la pasaban riendo por todo y sin saber que alguien los estaba observando en el rincón del bar sospechosamente.

Un compañero de la universidad llamado Garlon que odia a Vegeta porque gracias a él lo ridiculizaron el año pasado en la novatada, haciendo que todos lo tacharan de tonto y que batallaba mucho para hacer amigos, con una reputación así, nadie se atrevía a arriesgar su reputación juntándose con el tonto de la división administrativa de la universidad (la universidad se divide en divisiones, la administrativa, la de ingeniería y la de artes)

Odiaba a Vegeta y quería vengarse de él de la manera que más le doliera, sabía que era muy difícil arruinar su reputación a estas alturas, por eso optó por ser más creativo y después de un rato de observar a Goku y Bulma, encontró su oportunidad para vengarse.

En esos bares es común utilizar "la droga del violador" que provoca desinhibición sexual a cualquiera y que en dosis elevadas produce una especie de hipnosis y/o amnesia en la persona que la consume, las utilizan los muchachos que quieren aprovecharse de las mujeres, les ponen una alta dosis en sus bebidas y después de que hace efecto pueden hacer lo que quieran con ellas, sin que ellas recuerden nada al día siguiente.

Sabía quién las vendía y sabía que siempre estaba en ese bar, así que lo buscó le compró una dosis alta y ordenó 2 bebidas les administró la dosis alta a cada una y se las dio a la mesera para que se las dieran a ellos que por cortesía, y salió del bar para que no lo pudieran ver cuando se las dieran, esperando que todo saliera según su plan.

La mesera entregó las bebidas diciéndoles que eran de parte del joven sentado pero al voltear a señalarlo vio que ya no estaba.

Mesera. Se las envío un muchacho que estaba de aquel lado, pero veo que ya se fue, bueno que las disfruten, son nuestra especialidad.

- ¡Gracias!- contestan los 2 al mismo tiempo.

-Oye, ¿tú crees que sea seguro tomarnos estas bebidas, si ni siquiera sabemos quién las envío?- pregunta Bulma algo preocupada.

-Hay Bulma, claro que si, ni modo que te quieran violar si a mí también me trajeron bebida, debe de ser alguien que le regaló bebidas a todos y se fue, a lo mejor le fue muy bien ahora—contestó ya afectado por el alcohol.

-¿Si verdad?- ríe con el comentario de Goku - aparte quienes somos para rechazar bebidas gratis-

-¡Por las bebidas gratis! ¡Salud!- Brindan Goku y Bulma.

Pasando media hora, ya estaban bien mareados

-Goku ya vámonos-, dijo tratándose de levantar pero fallando y volviendo a caer en la silla

Gokú comienza a reírse de ella en cuanto cae de regreso a la silla -no puedes ni pararte de tan borracha que estás-

-Cállate y ayúdame a levantarme que ya me quiero ir a dormir- dijo y Goku se levantó, pagó la cuenta y la ayudó a levantarse.

Salieron juntos del bar dispuestos a compartir un taxi pero a diferentes rumbo.

Al día siguiente Bulma comenzó a despertar, le dolía un poco la cabeza, no supo porque ya que a ella no le hacían mucho las crudas, comenzó a parpadear varias veces, todo le daba vueltas, pasó su mano por su cabello, al terminar de abrir los ojos y al acostumbrarse a la luz vio el techo que no se le hizo nada familiar al de su departamento, volteo a su lado izquierdo y vio un baño, pensó –Un baño?, en donde estoy?- en eso se sentó rápidamente sin importarle lo mareada que estaba (en su departamento no había un baño enseguida de su cama)

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? – dijo viendo enfrente de la cama una televisión en un mueble, todo parecía ser un cuarto de hotel, al darse cuenta volteó a su lado derecho y lo que vio la hizo caerse de la cama, no lo podía creer Goku estaba dormido del otro lado desnudo!

–No puede ser, dime que esto es una pesadilla, esto no puede estar pasando- se vio a si misma y vio que también estaba desnuda, así que rápidamente jaló la sábana de la cama y se cubrió con ella, salió al baño corriendo cogió una toalla y se la tiro a Goku para cubrirlo, quien comenzó a despertar.

Bulma estaba en estado de shock, no podía creerlo, ¿se habrá acostado con Goku su mejor amigo? No, no eso no podía estar pasando, debía de haber otra explicación, no recuerdo nada después de tomar un taxi, que paso? Que paso? Se siguió preguntando mientras las lágrimas comenzaban por caerle en sus mejillas …Vegeta no…

Goku comenzó a abrir los ojos al sentir que alguien le aventó algo, se estiró y dijo –Ahí porque me despiertan tan temprano?, que paso? – comenzó a ver el techo y cuando escucho unos sollozos de su lado izquierdo, se sentó rápido en la cama para ver quién era. Al verla a ella sentada en el piso, cubierta solo por la sábana, abrazándose las rodillas y quien comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, se levantó rápido de la cama y ahí se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo, así que tomó la toalla rápido para taparse y se le acercó.

- Bulma ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Dónde estamos? Dime que paso porque estamos desnudos? Pregunto inocentemente, claro el jamás hubiera ni pensando en acostarse con ella, por eso no le pasa por la cabeza que pudo haber sucedido eso.

- Bulma por favor dime algo, pregunta asustado

– Gokuu , apenas y logra pronunciar entre sollozosos, no puede dejar de llorar, esconde su cara entre sus brazos y a duras penas le dice –nose que…. Paso….. acabo de despertar…. parece que nos hemos acostado Goku- le dice entre sollozos y termina soltando el llanto fuertemente.

Goku al escucharla se queda en estado de shock, no puede creerlo, -No, no, esto no pasó, Bulma, eso no pudo haber pasado, yo .. yo.. no recuerdo nada,¡ tiene que haber otra explicación Bulma!, ¡la tiene que haber!

Bulma al escucharlo llora más desconsoladamente, quisiera creer que hay otra explicación, pero no puede haberla, estaban desnudos, las sábanas revueltas, su ropa tirada en el piso y varios preservativos en el piso, ¿Qué otra explicación puede haber? Al menos usaron preservativos

- Por favor Bulma deja de llorar, le suplica ya que no soporta escucharla llorar, es su mejor amiga, o era su mejor amiga, después de esto quien sabe que es lo que pasará.

Bulma ya no lo soporta más, se levanta rápidamente y se encierra en el baño, se da una ducha sin dejar de llorar, se sentía muy sucia, quería quitarse ese sentimiento de ella, se pone su ropa y sale corriendo de la habitación sin decirle nada a Goku, no deja de sentirse sucia, se siente morir…

Goku quien ya se había puesto su ropa, sale corriendo detrás de ella – ¡Bulma!- le grita…

- Déjame en paz, ¿Qué no ya me has hecho suficiente? , lo culpa injustamente, pero no le importa solo quiere que la deje en paz, no quiere verlo, la culpa no la deja, no deja de pensar en Vegeta, lo ha traicionado.

- Si yo no te hice nada, no me digas eso- le dice tristemente, le duele que quizás piense que se aprovechó de ella o que le hizo daño a propósito.

Bulma deja de correr, cae al piso llorando, no puede dejar de pensar que ha arruinado lo mejor que tenía en la vida, su relación con Vegeta., él jamás le va a creer que ella jamás hubiera sido capaz de traicionarlo y tampoco jamás pudiera ocultárselo, no lo pudiera ver a la cara sin sentir la deshonra de haberse acostado con otro.

Goku ve que cae el piso e inmediatamente se acerca a ella, le habla –Bulma a lo mejor no pasó nada, a lo mejo - calla porque al instante de poner su mano sobre su hombro, unas imágines se plasman en su cabeza, ¿serán recuerdos?, están ellos 2 acostados en la cama, desnudos, besándose con pasión y después.. en eso quita inmediatamente su mano sobre el hombro de Bulma, no quiere seguir recordando, si lo hicieron; el recuerdo lo hace sentirse miserable. No quería creerlo, pero ya no había duda, habían traicionado juntos a Vegeta de la peor manera, ahora ¿Qué va a pasar? Su vida se ha derrumbado por algo que ni siquiera recuerda y que conscientemente jamás hubiera hecho, ahora comprendía porque Bulma no deja de llorar, él perdería a un amigo, pero ella perdería al amor de su vida.

Bulma al sentir la mano de Goku se estremece, no quiere sentirlo cerca, no quiere que la este tocando, pero tan rápido como la tocó la soltó, dio gracias a Dios porque la soltara, lo volteó a ver, y pudo ver su cara de asombro, está en shock, como si apenas estuviera comprendiendo la gravedad del asunto, escuchó que le empezó a decir que a lo mejor no habían hecho nada, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Podría ser eso? ¿Había esperanza? Pero vio también que se detuvo al hablar, se le quedó viendo –Goku, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Tú crees que a lo mejor no paso nada? Preguntó esperanzada a que le diera una respuesta que le diera tranquilidad.

- No, si paso, acabo de tener un recuerdo de lo que pasó- Bulma, perdón, yo no, yo nunca –no sabía cómo explicarse

-No te preocupes, fuimos los 2, algo debió de haber tenido nuestras bebidas, pero, si.. las bebidas que nos regalaron ¿recuerdas?

- Si, ¡es cierto!, pero ¿Tú crees que le echaron algo, para qué? Pudimos ser pareja, ¿Cuál sería el propósito de hacer que estuviéramos juntos?- pregunta confuso

- Pues no lo sé, pero es la única explicación, ya que justo después de eso no recuerdo nada, pero tienes razón, no hay razón y aunque la hubiera no tiene caso, nada podrá borrar lo que hicimos.

–Ahí no, quedamos de vernos ahora con Vegeta, ¿Qué le diremos?

- La verdad- contesta, saliéndole más lágrimas -lo he perdido Goku, jamás me lo va a perdonar le dice comenzando a llorar otra vez casi a gritos.

-Cálmate Bulma, él confía en ti, tiene que creerte-, le dice no muy convencido, conoce a Vegeta, sabe que a ninguno de los 2 se lo va a perdonar, pero tenía que darle ánimos, ya que él también quería pensar que Vegeta los iba a perdonar.

–Vamos Bulma, tenemos que irnos, y ya no quiero estar aquí.

Bulma no contesta, solo se levanta, se dirigen a un taxi fuera del hotel y ahora toman diferentes taxis, no quieren arriesgarse, ya que anoche eso fue lo último que recuerdan.

Bulma al llegar a su departamento, entra a su cuarto y se tira a llorar, hasta que se quedo dormida.

Cuando despertó, observó a sus alrededores, reconoció su casa y en eso imágenes de la noche anterior y lo que pasó esa mañana se le vinieron a su mente, y su corazón se encogió, fue como si una mano se lo estuviera apretando, casi como queriéndoselo arrancar, un dolor inmenso.

- No…. NOOOO….. vuelve a llorar, ve el reloj y ya es hora de ir con Vegeta, deja de llorar y se va, se pone como zombie, está muerta por dentro, sabe que no la van a perdonar, así que ya no le interesa nada, le dirá la verdad y jamás volvería a reír, sentir, se volvería un muerto viviente..

Llega con Vegeta, no quiere tocar, quiere evitar el momento lo más que se pueda.

En eso llega Goku, -Bulma- le dice

Bulma se sobresalta a escuchar su voz, es la voz que menos quisiera escuchar en ese momento, y para huir de él (como si pudiera) toca la puerta

Vegeta les abre y los nota muy raros y ninguno hace por querer entrar a su casa –ya pásenle pues- les dice.

Pasan los 2 y se sientan en el sillón, Vegeta los sigue viendo, sabe que están raros, no llegaron haciendo el mismo escándalo de siempre, ¿Qué les pasará? Se pregunta.

– Y a ustedes 2 ¿Qué les pasa?

Se voltean a ver Goku y Bulma y agachan la cabeza, nadie sabe cómo empezar.

Vegeta ya comenzó a preocuparse, si se voltearon a ver y agacharon la cabeza es que algo pasó, algo muy grave pasó.

-¡ Hablen de una maldita vez!

Bulma se sobresalta al escucharlo gritar, -Vegeta yo, -no puede hacerlo, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas otra vez.

Goku al ver que ella ya no puede seguir contesta– anoche seguimos tomando Vegeta como por 1 hora más después de que te fuiste, aceptamos una bebida que nos enviaron a los 2 nos la tomamos y poco después nos fuimos y…

Vegeta- ¿Cómo se les ocurre aceptar una bebida de un extraño, que tan idiotas son? , está ya muy enojado, no le dicen que pasó y los nota muy raros, algo muy grave paso, ¿Qué pasó?

– Sí, pues, ya estábamos muy tomados, no le vimos la gravedad, hasta ahora en la mañana… volteo a ver a Vegeta, quería ver su reacción, si con esas palabras comprendió lo que no le quería decir.

Bulma seguía llorando con la cabeza entre sus manos.

Vegeta la ve llorar, su corazón se estremece no soporta verla llorar, se sienta a su lado y la intenta abrazar y nota como ella se hace a un lado, eso le extraña demasiado, ahora si está seguro de que algo muy MUY grave paso, voltea a ver a Goku y no entiende, Goku dijo hasta ahora en la mañana, ¿A que se refieren? -¿Cómo que hasta ahora en la mañana? ¿Qué les paso? ¡CONTESTEN! – Dice levantándose rápidamente del sillón.

Goku al ver que Bulma no iba a poder contestar y no dejaba de llorar, cada vez más y más fuerte, así que terminó él por decir, -Ahora en la mañana, despertamos juntos, le dice titubeando.

Vegeta no escucho lo que dijo, o no quiso escucharlo, quería bloquear lo que creyó escuchar, -no puede ser, ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó en un susurro que apenas Goku pudo escuchar con su oído sayayin.

–Tomamos un taxi, cada quien iba a su casa, pero a partir de ahí, no recordamos nada…. Despertamos juntos ahora en un hotel, desnudos – agacha la cabeza hasta recargarla en su mano, se muere de pena

Bulma no deja de llorar, entre sollozos alcanza a decir –perdóname, perdóname….

Ahora Vegeta está en estado de shock, las palabras no le entraban a la cabeza, pero ¿Qué dijo? ¿Despertaron juntos?, ¿desnudos?… eso significa… en eso cae de rodillas –No, no, Bulma, ¿No es cierto verdad?- No escucho que Bulma le pedía perdón, no escuchaba nada, solo quería escuchar que le dijeran que eso no pasó.

–Perdón Vegeta, debieron haber sido las bebidas que nos mandaron, una droga, no recordamos nada, jamás te hubiéramos traicionado, Vegeta por favor, tienes que creerme- le dice titubeando acercándose a su lado.

Vegeta al escuchar sus palabras y ver que se acerca, se levanta rápidamente y da unos pasos hacia atrás, -Me han engañado, me han traicionado, yo… yo confiaba en ustedes ¡YO CONFIABA EN USTEDES! Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, queriendo desahogar todo el dolor que le estaba produciendo lo que acaba de escuchar.

–¿Me toman por tonto?, se quieren excusar con que aceptaron una bebida de un extraño, no les creo nada, es una excusa tonta por haberse acostado por estar borrachos, jamás pensé que fueras mi peor enemigo Kakaroto y tu, tu Bulma, ¡eras mi todo!, hubiera dado mi vida, luchado contra quien sea ¡por ti! ¡Y así me pagas!, eres una puta barata, ¿cómo pudiste? y con ¡mi mejor amigo!

-¡Vegeta! Tampoco le grites así, no es ninguna puta, no entiendes que todo fue un ¡error! Jamás te hubiéramos traicionado sino hubiera sido por alguna droga, ¡no tiene nada que ver con estar borrachos!, sabes perfectamente que nosotros siempre recordamos todo aún estando muy borrachos y sabemos lo que hacemos.

–Pues entonces, cínicamente me han engañado, no me interesa nada de lo que me digan, váyanse de mi casa, no los quiero volver a ver, LARGUENSE.

Bulma se levantó del piso, vio a Vegeta, tenía una mirada de odio, de dolor, ya no pudo más, salió corriendo no pudiendo más ver a Vegeta que la odiaba.

–¡Bulma!, Volteo a verla corriendo y volteó con Vegeta –Espero que nunca te arrepientas, tienes razón de estar dolido, pero si la amaras de verdad, si de verdad confiabas en ella, debiste haberla escuchado- al ver que Vegeta le dio la espalda y no dijo más, se fue detrás de Bulma, quería asegurarse de que no cometiera ninguna locura.

- ¡Bulma!, la vio caminar por la calle como sin rumbo, se le acercó y le dijo –Bulma… vamos te llevaré a tu casa, en tu carro, yo mañana vengo por el mío.

– Lo perdí, lo perdí, jamás me va a perdonar, no sé cómo dejar de sentir este dolor- se lamenta Bulma.

– Bulma… no te preocupes, vamos a salir a delante, no te dejare sola-

- No te preocupes y yo me iré en mi carro, empeorará todo si nos vamos juntos-

Regresa a caminar a su carro, como recobrando el sentido de que existe en este mundo. Ya que al salir corriendo de la casa de Vegeta no supo ni a donde iba, ni recordaba que había dejado su carro ahí.

Goku la acompaña y ambos se van en sus carros a desahogar el dolor que esa noche les hizo sentir.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, hay contenido con palabras altisonantes e insinuaciones sexuales.

**Capítulo 2**

Al día siguiente fueron a la escuela, pero Bulma se metió a los laboratorios a trabajar en nuevos robots, dejó de frecuentar a sus amistades, pasaba de las clases al laboratorio hasta tarde y de ahí a su departamento, en las noches los primeros meses la invadían las pesadillas por las noches de lo que ocurrió esa noche como si vinieran a castigarla, por eso hubo veces en las que no dormía nada con tal de no volver a recordar lo ocurrido, pero lo bueno que poco a poco, después de unos meses, las pesadillas fueron menos, pero la herida en el corazón seguía sin sanar. Goku empezó a hacer nuevos amigos, pero no los frecuentaba mucho ya que se metió en muchos proyectos de su carrera que lo mantenían ocupado y distraído de todo.

Vegeta le costaba superarlo, hubo veces en las que estuvo a punto de ir por ella y decirle que le perdonaba todo porque si confiaba en ella, pero su orgullo no lo dejaba, en su planeta eso hubiera sido una traición pagada con muerte, claro por ser el príncipe de él, pero aunque ya no existiera su planeta no podía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, tenía que castigarlos de alguna forma algún día, pero por el momento él se dedicaría a rehacer su vida, así que se empezó a juntar con los populares de su carrera para llevársela en fiestas, queriendo dejar atrás todo.

Pasaron así 6 meses cada quien muy aparte con su vida, ya no volvieron a platicar desde aquella noche y faltaba poco para terminar el 2do año.

Vegeta recientemente comenzó a salir con alguien.

Bulma todavía no sabía que él ya estaba viendo a alguien, así que cuando iba caminando por los pasillos de la universidad y los ve a los 2 sentados en un jardín abrazados y dándose un apasionado beso, sintió que le echaron un cubetazo de agua fría, sale corriendo y se va al laboratorio a distraerse con lo único que la hace despegarse de la realidad. Esto no pasa desapercibido por Garlon, que sintiéndose mal por lo que hizo, se dio cuenta que a quien le hizo más daño fue a ella que a Vegeta, así que decidió tratar de mejorar y se dirigió al laboratorio, sabiendo que ahí había salido corriendo.

Garlon la encontró efectivamente ya arreglando un robot –Hola Bulma, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Bulma extrañada de que alguien la fuera a buscar ahí, lo miró con extrañeza –Garlon hola, estoy armando este robot, es que quiero terminarlo para empezar con otro proyecto que tengo en mente.

-He notado que aquí te la llevas, porque no sales a divertirte un rato, mínimo a distraerte ¿No crees? Igual y así trabajas mejor-dijo Garlon

–Pues, pudiera ser – dice Bulma no muy convencida, aún no tiene ganas de salir, y menos después de presenciar lo que acaba de ver.

–¿Peero? – sabiendo que tendrá una excusa para no salir

– es que.., si quisiera pero no tengo tiempo, tengo que terminar esto para que me acepten en el Instituto Tecnológico de California, quiero terminar ahí mis estudios por ser una de las mejores universidades del mundo, ya sabes tengo que ser la mejor para cuando tome posesión de Corporación Cápsula – se excuso pensando que así la dejaría en paz, como todos, al no querer salir por quedarse estudiando.

– Si eso está muy bien, pero tienes que salir, entiende que no es sano que te la lleves aquí, mira te invito a salir, vamos a cenar ahora, conozco un lugar que está muy de moda, como amigos si quieres, sin compromiso, pero andale tienes que distraerte un rato, no pierdes nada – le dice tratándola de convencer, aparte de querer remediar un poco lo que hizo, si le gusta Bulma, digo a quien no?

– Emmm – la dejó sin excusa, le sorprendió que aún después de su discurso, el que utilizaba con todos para que ya no le siguieran insistiendo no haya funcionado con él, y después de ver a Vegeta con otra mujer, pensó que quizás si valiera la pena salir para distraerse, que daño pudiera hacerle –Está bien si vamos me convenciste –

– Perfecto, te recojo a las 7 pm ahora- Era viernes, así que era el día perfecto para salir

– Nos vemos al rato- y al verlo salir del laboratorio siguió trabajando con su robot, lo terminó rápidamente y se fue a su casa, estaba emocionada, quizás eso le hacía falta para sentirse mejor ya que regresar con Vegeta, quizás eso ya nunca pasaría, aún lo amaba con todo su corazón, pero tenía que seguir adelante, aparte que sería una salida de amigos nada más.

Llegaron las 7 pm y muy caballerosamente pasó por ella a la puerta de su casa, fueron al restaurante, le abrió la puerta del carro para ayudarla a bajar, ya en la mesa comenzaron a platicar, para Bulma fue un alivio poder platicar con alguien más, la estaba pasando muy bien y Garlon se dio cuenta de lo linda que es Bulma, se dijo a si mismo que hizo bien en separar a Vegeta y Bulma, que él no se le merecía.

Ya habían pedido la cuenta la habían pasado muy bien, cuando Bulma vio como iba entrando Vegeta con su novia tomados de la mano, sintió un agudo dolor en su corazón, como una pequeña apuñalada, en eso Vegeta la ve ahí sentada, por unos segundos su mirada es de asombro, pero después de unos segundos cambió su cara por esa sonrisa arrogante, le dio un beso a su acompañante y se dirigió a su mesa a sentarse ignorándola por completo.

Bulma al ver esto se levanta de la mesa rápidamente y sale corriendo, Garlon le pregunta que si que pasa, pero ella ya se había ido, deja el dinero sobre la mesa y sale corriendo tras ella, pero al salir ya no la encuentra, ella ya había tomado un taxi. El no se dio cuenta de que Vegeta llegó, por eso no supo que fue lo que le había pasado, pensó que a lo mejor estaba loca, así que se dijo a si mismo que ya no la volvería a invitar a salir, era demasiado trabajo.

Al día siguiente Bulma vuelve al laboratorio, pero antes de llegar siente como la jalan a un salón vacio, la empujan a la pared, no alcanzaba a ver quién era, con la rapidez que la empujaron, cuando pudo ver quien era se sorprendió, era Vegeta.

– Vegeta… que.. ¿Qué haces? – estaba confundida y un poco emocionada, no lo pudo evitar.

–No quiero que vuelvas a salir con ese hombre – fue lo único que le dijo, odiaba a Garlon, pensaba que a lo mejor estaba saliendo con Bulma solo para desquitarse de él, y aunque él decía que la odiaba, en el fondo la seguía amando, un amor así no se puede acabar tan fácil.

Bulma se sorprendió de escuchar lo que dijo, pero después de la sorpresa vino el enojo, aún en las circunstancias en que se encuentra, no le gusta que le traten de imponer nada, ella es independiente, nadie tiene porque decirle lo que tiene o no que hacer – Mira Vegeta, tu y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver, yo salgo con quien YO quiera ¿entendiste?– trató de decirle lo más segura que podía pero por dentro sus rodillas no dejaban de temblarle.

Vegeta le sostiene los brazos con una sola mano, se le acerca mucho, la quiere intimidar pero al ver que ella le sostiene la mirada, decide él ir más lejos, con su mano libre, comienza a deslizarla por su cintura hacia arriba por un lado, despacio sintiendo cada curva de su cuerpo, ella lo seguía viendo a los ojos retándolo a seguir, así que él decidió ir más allá, bajo su mano hasta su pierna y la fue subiendo lentamente y al llegar a su blusa la fue metiendo por debajo de blusa, Bulma empezó a estresarse, sabía que solo la quería intimidar, pero no pensó que llegaría tan lejos, no tuvo que opción que empezar a tratar de safarse, sin dejarlo de ver a los ojos.

Vegeta ya no se pudo contener más, le fascinaba lo desafiante que era, su novia actual no era ni la mitad de emocionante que Bulma, la comenzó a besar muy apasionadamente, Bulma se resistía pero no le importó, le soltó sus manos y comenzó a pasar sus manos por todo su cuerpo, sentía como el control se le iba escapando poco a poco, la extrañaba mucho aunque no lo quisiera admitir, quería olvidar lo que había pasado y sentirla una vez más.

Bulma comenzó a desesperarse, estoy ya no parecía un juego de intimidación, Vegeta no parecía que fuera a parar en cualquier momento –Vegeta, detente por favor-

Vegeta ya le estaba desabrochando el pantalón, ya estaba cegado por el amor y pasión que sentía por ella.

Bulma quien ya estaba llorando ya que se moría por estar con Vegeta pero no de esta manera, y al empezar a sentir que le estaba intentando bajar el pantalón, ya empezó a gritarle desesperadamente –Vegeta ¡Por favor ya para! Y le empezaba a pegar en la cabeza y a jalarle los cabellos, cosa que Vegeta apenas sentía.

Pero Vegeta escuchó sus gritos, y de golpe detuvo sus manos y la vio a la cara, estaba llorando, a Vegeta no le gustaba verla llorar, sintió pena por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, su deseo por ella le había ganado a su razón, así que bruscamente la soltó, vio como ella cayó al suelo y siguió llorando, así que Vegeta antes de salir del salón y de dejarla ahí le dijo –Tú siempre serás mía aún cuando a mi no me interesa tener nada contigo, espero hayas aprendido eso – dijo arrogantemente, se sentía arrepentido pero jamás se lo haría ver eso.

Bulma siguió llorando, pero se recordó que tenía que ser fuerte, le enojó mucho la actitud de Vegeta y no podía seguir llorando por él, tenía que superarlo, así que se levantó, se abrochó el pantalón y salió corriendo, al cruzar por otro pasillo a punto de salir se tropezó con alguien, pero antes de caer al piso, sintió como la sostuvieron de los brazos, y al ver quién era, se abrazó a su cuello y siguió llorando.

Goku la sostuvo, sorprendido al verla y más porque estaba llorando, la abrazó esperando a que se calamara, se le hizo extraño, tenía más de 6 meses sin hablar con ella, la veía a lo lejos pero ya no quiso acercársele, no después por lo que habían pasado.

Bulma se calmó un poco, lo dejó de abrazar y Goku la llevo a una banquita a que se sentara a terminar de calmarse.

–Bulma, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

Bulma le platicó lo que pasó con Vegeta, sintió que podía hablar con él como siempre.

Goku no le dijo nada, solo la abrazó para tranquilizarla, hasta que ella se levantó y dijo que iría a su casa que estaba ya muy cansada.

Goku la vio irse, ya que se fue, fue corriendo a buscar a Vegeta, él no podía hacer esto, tenía que dejarla hacer su vida, al principio por la culpa lo comprendió que estuviera enojado, pero ahora, ya no tenía ningún derecho.

Vio a Vegeta que se dirigía a su carro como si nada, -¡Vegeta!- le grito muy enojado.

Vegeta volteó y lo vio con una mirada llena de odio, primero Garlon y ahora este estúpido viene a molestarlo, decidió ignorarlo.

Goku lo agarra del brazo lo jala y lo avienta al piso.

Vegeta se levanta más enojado – pero ¿Cómo te atreves?- y se le abalanza a tirarle un puñetazo en la cara, Goku lo esquiva y le grita –Deja en paz a Bulma, si ella quiere rehacer su vida DEJALA EN PAZ –

Vegeta sonríe al saber de qué se trata esto –así que ya te fueron a llorar con el chisme, ¿te pidió que vinieras a defenderla? pensé que ya no se hablaban, a lo mejor se siguieron viendo a escondidas ó incluso andando conmigo se seguían viendo y por eso inventaron ese cuento, de que los habían drogado y… - no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un puñetazo de Goku lo mando al piso otra vez

Goku no pudo soportar que la estuviera insultando otra vez, ella no era así y Vegeta lo sabía pero su ira lo cegaba.

–No sabes lo que dices Vegeta, tu más que nadie sabes que ella no es así, pero tu ira te ciega, ya bastante la haz herido no perdonándola y no confiando en lo que ella te dijo, así que por favor déjala hacer su vida ya que tu ya tienes la tuya-

– ¿Para qué se vaya contigo verdad Imbécil? – Se le acerca rápidamente y le pega en el estómago y en la cara, ya que no había podido desquitarse de lo que le había hecho aquella noche, se lo merecía por meterse con su novia.

Goku aceptó el golpe, sabía que lo merecía por aquella noche, pero eso era todo. Se levantó del piso con dificultad por los golpes, lo miró con desprecio y con lástima por lo cegado que estaba –No, Vegeta, no para que este conmigo, sino para que sea feliz con quien quiera estar, ella y yo no somos nada, pero fue mi mejor amiga y no quiero que siga sufriendo, ¿ya la hiciste pagar no? ¿O no te es suficiente 6 meses de sufrimiento? , se la lleva sola en ese laboratorio para olvidarse de ti-

– Jamás será suficiente para mí – contesta muy enojado

–Ojala algún día recapacites y sepas lo que perdiste, jamás Vegeta, jamás encontrarás a una mujer como ella- y se va ya recuperado por los golpes y lo deja en sus pensamientos.

Vegeta enojado se sube a su carro y se va, no le interesa nada, se trata de convencer que hizo lo correcto en despreciarla y aunque la amara todavía no merecía su perdón y sí la dejaría en paz, si Garlon le hace daño no tiene por que importarle, así que él seguirá con su vida.

Goku decide irse al departamento de Bulma, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, la había visto muy mal.

Bulma abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver a Goku y más con una herida en el labio, le estaba sangrando un poco.

–Goku.. ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó preocupada

–No, nada, no te preocupes, sólo fue un pequeño golpe, no me duele – no quiere decirle que tuvo una pelea con Vegeta, no desea preocuparla más.

–Ahí Goku pero ¿Con qué te pegaste?, ven te voy a curar esa herida – le dice amablemente, aún no sabe a qué vino, pero se alegra de no estar sola, aparte que, extrañaba mucho a su amigo, no habían tenido oportunidad de platicar después de aquella noche, pero habiendo pasado 6 meses, siente que ya puede hablar con él como antes.

–Si, gracias Bulma- Piensa en lo tonto que es Vegeta por dejarla, Bulma es una gran mujer.

Después de curarlo, comienzan a platicar como si nada hubiera pasado, como si jamás hubiera pasado nada, ni hubieran pasado 6 meses, Bulma después de 6 meses, se sintió feliz, primero con su cita con Garlon y ahora con Goku, pero mejor aún con su amigo Goku, como lo extrañaba y se alegra de tenerlo de regreso.

Por su parte Goku también está feliz de platicar con ella tenían mucho de qué hablar y extrañaba mucho a su amiga del alma.

Al final del día ambos concordaron en irse a estudiar al Instituto de Tecnología de California, para ella estudiar en la división de ingeniería y ciencias aplicadas y él en la división de ciencia ambiental e ingeniería. Ya no querían estar separados, esa noche, hace más de 6 meses, los había marcado y sentían que a la vez los unía, al compartir el dolor de pérdida, sentían que nadie más los podía comprender como ellos se entendían, también por eso decidieron no estar más en esa universidad, tantos recuerdos y era mejor empezar de nuevo para hacer nuevos amigos.

Así que al final del año ambos se transfirieron al Instituto en California, estaban muy contentos, conocieron mucha gente, y terminaron satisfactoriamente sus carreras y ahora estaban trabajando, Bulma en la empresa de su padre, que ahora le pertenecía a ella, y Goku como ambientalista en uno de los proyectos más importantes en California.

Bulma y Goku al año de salir de la universidad se casaron y ya llevaban 1 año de casados, ya habían pasado 4 años después de lo de aquella noche y no tenían hijos, estaban dedicados 100% a sus trabajos ya que les requería mucho de su tiempo.

Vegeta terminó muy bien la escuela, al enterarse que ellos se habían ido, confirmó, según él, sus sospechas de que a lo mejor ellos siempre estuvieron juntos, no le importó y siguió con su vida, pero jamás tuvo ninguna relación seria con nadie, todas eran fugaces. Tomo posesión de la empresa de su padre, hizo los cambios que siempre dijo que haría, la empresa comenzaba a crecer y a internacionalizarse, hasta que llegó a una etapa de declive en su empresa, tenía que hacer cambios si quería permanecer exitoso como siempre.

Así que comenzó a buscar alianzas con empresas para seguir creciendo y actualizarse, su mejor opción era la tecnología y no había otra empresa mejor que Capsule Corporation, en cuestión de tecnología, sabía que esa empresa ahora le pertenecía a Bulma, pero, ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba?, aparte ya habían pasado 4 años, ya eran adultos y cada quien tenía su propia vida, aparte era meramente negocios.

Se atrevió a hacer una cita, su secretaria lo agendó así que él no supo la reacción de ella, pero bueno, lo sabrá cuando tenga esa cita, a ver si se presenta ella o manda cobardemente a alguien por ella.

Bulma, quien tenía siempre una agenda muy ocupada, ella nunca preguntaba con quien tenía sus citas, no importaba, ya que casi siempre eran empresas para beneficiarse con ella, así que siempre estaba preparada.

Al llegar el día de esa cita Vegeta se puso su mejor traje, quería impresionarla, quería que supiera que él está mucho mejor sin ella; -pero que estupidez, pensó, después de 4 años y todavía sigo preocupándome por lo que fuera a pensar – se regañó a sí mismo, no tenía porque importarle nada referente a ella.

Al llegar a su cita, no pudo evitar estar nervioso, llegó y entro al salón de juntas, no estaba ella todavía, así que se sentó a esperar.

Bulma, llegó 5 minutos tarde, a veces utilizaba esa táctica, para hacerle ver a sus citas que ellos eran los más beneficiados al aliarse con ella, no ella con ellos.

Entro como siempre al salón, cerró la puerta tras ella, todos ya la estaban esperando, se sentó en su silla y empezó a escribir algo, después levantó su cara y volteó a ver a todos y dijo -¿Y bien? ¿vamos a empezar o qué?- En eso fue cuando lo vio, se levantó de su asiento por impulso, pero captó rápidamente y se volvió a sentar, fingiendo como si nada hubiera pasado, no sabía que hacer, ahí estaba Vegeta observándola, pero ella ya era una mujer adulta, tenía que ser madura y hacer como si nada, era una cita de negocios y como tal se iba a comportar.

Vegeta agachó su cara sonriendo victorioso, - no me esperaba, si que la sorprendí- pensó para sí mismo riendo, y puso de lado todo y se paró y tomó el control de la junta, exponiendo sus puntos de vista y como se pudieran beneficiar Capsule Corporation con su empresa, él no sería como las otras empresas que iban a rogar por una alianza, él se proponía hacerles ver que ellos también se iban a beneficiar.

La junta terminó después de 1 hora, ambas empresas quedaron satisfechas, Bulma quedó sorprendida de Vegeta, pudo notar como él no era como las otras empresas, como él con su arrogancia y su inteligencia pudo hacerles ver que ellos perderían también si no se unían a su empresa, se sintió orgullosa de él, pero inmediatamente se puso a pensar en quien dejaría a cargo de la alianza con la empresa de Vegeta, ya que por supuesto, que ella no sería la que tenga la relación con él, por su pasado y porque ahora estaba con Goku y no era correcto que siguiera frecuentando a su ex, aún por cuestiones de trabajo.

Bulma salió del salón de juntas, ya todos se habían ido, iba caminando por el pasillo y así como hace 4 años, sintió como la jalaron a una sala de juntas más pequeña, la empujaron a la pared y pudo ver a Vegeta mirándola intensamente.

Bulma se quedó perdida en sus ojos por unos segundos, pero luego recordó todo y le dijo -¿Qué quieres Vegeta? ¿Qué no quedaste feliz con los términos de la junta? ¿Si quieres hablar conmigo, porque no lo haces como la gente normal?, no me intimidas para nada, si esas son tus intenciones, ya no soy la débil de antes- le dijo bastante segura de sí misma, y es cierto después de Vegeta se volvió más fuerte, superó su culpa y siguió adelante.

Vegeta no le contesto, si… algo diferente tenía ella, pensó, pero no era su seguridad, para Vegeta ella siempre fue muy segura de sí misma, entonces que era.., en eso vio en su cuello la marca…. Sabía lo que significaba y sabía quién le pudo haber dado esa marca y eso lo hizo enojar más

–Así que es cierto, terminaste casándote con el estúpido de Kakaroto, ahora ¿vas a seguir negando que lo de aquella noche fue un error?

Bulma se sorprendió que él supo de lo suyo con Goku, había olvidado la marca en su cuello, la mordida que la unía a Goku, una costumbre saiyajín.

–Si, Vegeta, me casé con Goku, Kakaroto como tú le dices, pero estas equivocado, yo jamás anduve con él antes, mucho menos cuando estuve contigo, ni después, apenas vamos a cumplir 1 año de casados para que lo sepas, 3 años después de estar contigo.

– Si.. seguro. Le contesta no muy convencido - ¿Y tú crees que si yo borro esa marca de tu cuello y te pongo la mía, él te va a creer que no tuviste nada que ver conmigo ahora que me volviste a ver? – le amenazó, su sangre le hervía de celos y de ira, jamás pudo seguir con su vida con alguien, Bulma había sido la única para él en su vida, nadie nunca iba a poder reemplazar lo que sintió por ella y eso le hacía sentir más ira, más porque ella si pudo seguir con su vida, si ella hubiera estado sola en ese momento, él hubiera intentado volver con ella, tenía esperanzas, pero ahora, venganza era en lo único en que pensaba.

¿Por qué iban a ser felices ellos 2 si él nunca pudo ser feliz?

–No te atreverías, aparte Goku SÍ confía en mí, a diferencia de ti, él si me va a creer que tú lo hiciste por venganza, no porque yo quisiera engañarlo.

- Eso lo veremos- le contesta confiado, porque sabe que es lo que hará para que su "Goku" desconfíe de ella. Sin decir más se pega al cuerpo de Bulma y tal como hace 4 años, la besa apasionadamente, Bulma se resiste, trata de quitárselo de encima pero Vegeta no la deja su fuerza es inimaginable comparada con la de ella, la empieza a acariciar por todo su cuerpo, tal como a ella le gusta, Bulma no sabe qué hacer, en ese momento se dio cuenta que no ha olvidado a Vegeta, quería convencerse en la junta de que al verlo no sentía nada por él, pero aquí esta él besándola y ella siente como si esos 4 años no hubieran pasado.

La culpa la empieza a invadir nuevamente pero ahora la situación es diferente, hace más esfuerzos para quitárselo de encima, las rodillas le tiemblan, le gusta lo que Vegeta le está haciendo, ya que él recuerda como tocarla de manera que la volvía loca, Goku es diferente. Goku.. pensó, -no, no, yo amo a Goku ahora, no a este hombre y comenzó a gritarle –Vegeta, voy a llamar a seguridad si ¡no me dejas en paz! –

En eso Vegeta la mordió y Bulma dio un grito pero Vegeta le tapó la boca para que nadie más pudiera escucharla, después se separó de ella y vio como ella cayó al piso inconsciente.

Deshacer una unión es muy difícil pero lo había logrado, hizo que ella lo deseara, su olor la delató y eso será su prueba para que Goku no confíe más en ella.

Sintió un poco de remordimiento, ya que una parte de él siempre creyó en la inocencia de ella, en todo lo que le decía, pero le ganaban los celos y se convencía que lo que decía ella era mentira. Así que sin pensarlo 2 veces, la dejó ahí y salió, sabía que no le había pasado nada, sólo fue un desmayo por la unión que se rompió, no era nada grave.

La secretaria de Bulma lo vio salir del cuarto y al reconocerlo como el hombre de la junta se le hizo raro que todavía estuviera ahí y más en otra sala de juntas él solo y a oscuras, así que entró al salón para ver qué es lo que estaba haciendo y vio a Bulma tirada en el piso, se asustó y empezó a tratar de reanimar a Bulma, Bulma comenzó a despertar y vio a su secretaria, recordó lo que sucedió maldijo a Vegeta entre dientes y se levantó difícilmente, todavía algo aturdida.

Su secretaria le dijo que vio al hombre que se fue, que llamaría a seguridad para que lo detengan, Bulma la detuvo, le dijo que no, que no era necesario, que él no le había hecho nada, que se desmayó después de que salió, su secretaria no le creyó pero confío en ella, sabía que ella era fuerte y no se dejaría manipular ni dejaría mucho menos que abusaran de ella, así que pudo haber sido otra cosa, mejor ya no hizo preguntas.

Bulma recordó algo y salió corriendo al baño y ahí vio la marca de Vegeta, ya no se notaba la de Goku, -No… Goku… , ¿qué haré ahora?, estúpido Vegeta- se sentó en la tasa del baño y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero se repuso rápidamente, después pensaría que hacer, ahora tenía que volver al trabajo.

Al salir del trabajo, estaba más preocupada que nunca, no sabía cómo iba a explicarle a Goku lo que había pasado, en cierto modo, lo había engañado por sentir deseo por Vegeta, ella no le correspondió en nada, nunca lo besó y siempre trató de safarse de él, pero en el fondo, le gustaba lo que Vegeta le hacía, otra vez su vida se venía abajo y todo por ese estúpido hombre, que bueno de estúpido no tenía nada, pero si era un patán.

Vio a su secretaria con una mascada y se la pidió prestada, ella queriendo quedar bien se la dio gustosa y así ella se fue a su casa. Esperaba posponer enfrentar a Goku lo más que se pudiera, quizás si escondía su mordida él no lo notaría por ahora.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen

**Capítulo 3**

Entró a su casa sigilosamente, quería irse a bañar antes de que Goku la viera y esconder nuevamente la mordida y dormirse, pero sabe que era casi imposible, Goku con su oído Saiyajín siempre la escuchaba y se acercaba a recibirla a darle su beso, pero Bulma esperó que por obra del destino este día fuera diferente. Pero quizás el destino le tenía preparado algo más para ella, porque en cuanto abrió la puerta escucho como Goku le gritó y se acercó a recibirla, esa parte que se le hacía tan linda de él, en este momento la odió.

-¡Bulma! ¿Cómo estás, como te fue?- le preguntó muy animado y feliz por verla.

-Em, Hola Goku, em.. muy bien y ¿a ti?- le pregunta balbuceando

-Ya te extrañaba… le dice acercándose a darle su beso de bienvenida

Pero al estar centímetros de distancia de su boca, algo percibe y rápidamente da un paso hacia atrás.

Bulma extrañada por su reacción y MUY nerviosa, le pregunta aún esperando que no sea lo que se está temiendo -¿eh qué pasa Goku? ¿Y mi beso? – Le dice queriendo sonar lo más normal del mundo.

-Qué… - no sabía cómo empezar, jamás se imaginó que pudiera estar en esta situación, - ¿dónde estuviste? –finalmente le pregunta, esperando que existiera una respuesta que lo tranquilice.

-En la oficina todo el día, ¿por.. por qué lo preguntas?- esperaba que Goku no haya notado el tono nervioso con el que se lo dijo.

Pero Goku lo notó -¿Con quién?- Comienza a alterarse, Bulma no le está diciendo la verdad.

-¿Cómo que con quién?, con los de la oficina, algunos empresarios, no sé a qué refieres Goku – Trata de sonar lo más tranquilamente, pero esta que se muere por dentro ¿Cómo reaccionará si se entera? ¿Le creerá? ¿Qué haría? ¿la dejaría igual como Vegeta la dejó?

- Bulma.. esperaba que tú me lo dijeras, pero veo que no lo harás, sé que estuviste íntimamente con alguien ahora, lo puedo oler desde aquí – le dice muy desilusionado, su querida Bulma comenzó por primera vez a ocultarle algo y algo tan grave como eso.

Nuevamente el corazón de Bulma se estremece con lo que acaba de escuchar, a lo mejor si hubiera sido mejor haberle dicho desde un principio, acaba de perder credibilidad con esto ahora, que hará ahora, -Goku no es lo que piensas, perdón por no explicarte desde un principio, pero temí que no me fueras a creer, no te quiero perder Goku, te amo demasiado, déjame explicarte- le pide con lágrimas en los ojos, jamás en toda su vida escuchó ni vio a Goku en este estado, tan serio, tan enojado y frío, temió lo peor.

-Entonces comienza a explicar- le dice sin muchos ánimos, le dijera lo que le dijera, nada iba a solucionar, su corazón ya se iba destrozando poco a poco.

-Tuve una junta de negocios muy importante con otra empresa, pero yo no sabía con quién, sabes qué nunca pregunto, llegué igual que siempre pero cuando veo a todos los de la junta, veo que el dueño de la otra empresa es.. Vegeta-

Goku Se lo temía….. pero habían pasado muchos años quería pensar que tenía que ser alguien más, pero eso no pasó….. no sabía si sentir coraje, celos, dolor o todo al mismo tiempo, sentía como si cada sentimiento se peleara por ser el protagonista.

Mejor no dijo nada, dejó que ella siguiera hablando, lo peor había sucedido, ya todo estaba perdido…, no, no, no se iba a cegar, dejaría que terminara de explicar, quizás si haya una explicación lógica a todo esto, tenía que haberla.

Bulma al ver que Goku no dijo nada, siguió adelante, pero no sin notar el estado en el que Goku se encontrada, nuevamente sin querer, volvió a herir a la persona que ama, ¿por qué estas cosas le pasan siempre a ella? ¿Por qué hiere a los que más quiere en el mundo? Por Dios, no podía pasar esto por segunda vez, no lo soportaría, el sentimiento de pérdida, no, Goku es diferente, él si me va a perdonar.

-La junta siguió como si nada, como si no nos conociéramos, y pretendía seguir así, al final llegamos a un acuerdo, nos aliamos, pero yo iba a dejar a su empresa a cargo del vicepresidente, yo no voy a hacer ningún trato con él- Observó la reacción de Goku, para ver si mejoró en algo con lo que le dijo, pero él estaba con la mirada perdida, como si ni la hubiera escuchado, así que mejor siguió

–Al final de la junta me iba ya a mi oficina y Vegeta me jaló a una sala de juntas más pequeña y todo apagado, nadie nos vio entrar ahí, yo hasta que lo tuve frente a mí supe quien me había jalado, quiso intimidarme pero no lo logró, en eso vio tu marca y me reclamó lo de siempre, que siempre estuvimos juntos aún estando con él , que habíamos mentido, le expliqué que no, que eso paso años después de él, que no llevábamos ni un año de casados apenas, pero no me escuchó Goku, me vio con cara de odio, y quiso vengarse- se detuvo ahí viendo la reacción de Goku, a lo mejor con eso que le dijo, él ya hubiera comprendido, pero Goku solo la miró seriamente sin decir nada.

Ahí viene la parte difícil pensó –Goku, tú crees que estuvimos íntimamente pero no fue así, yo nunca le correspondí él me besó a la fuerza ese debe de ser el olor que te da, te lo juro Goku mi corazón está contigo y nadie más- le dice algo desesperada.

-Ese no es el olor al que yo me refería Bulma, el olor al que yo me refería es el olor de deseo tuyo por él- contesta fríamente, ella seguía mintiendo..

Bulma no supo que decir, ¿cómo puede saber eso?.. Si él lo supo, de seguro Vegeta también.. Maldito Vegeta de seguro todo esto fue su plan…. –Goku… - agacha la cabeza –él empezó a tocarme como lo hacía antes, cuando salíamos, yo no quería sentirme atraída por él, siempre traté de quitármelo de encima, incluso le grité que llamaría a seguridad y cuando estuve a punto de llamar… -se detuvo ahí porque recordó que justo en ese momento fue cuando la mordió, más vale decírselo, no vaya a ser que con quien sabe que habilidad saiyajín ya sepa y queda más como mentirosa.

-¿Qué pasó?-, pregunta Goku esperando a ver qué tiene que decir que se le dificulta tanto.

-él.. quiso vengarse Goku por lo que pasó hace años, me dijo que haría que tu desconfiaras de mí para separarnos, le dije que no era posible que tu si confiabas en mí y el sólo me dijo "eso lo veremos" y por eso cuando iba a llamar a seguridad…. Él… él me mordió….- le dijo quitándose la mascada mientras las lágrimas no le dejaban de correr, -pero Goku yo no, yo lo intenté, intenté quitármelo, jamás le correspondí ninguna caricia, pero él es mucho más fuerte que yo, perdóname, no pude evitar nada de lo que sucedió, por favor tienes que creerme, yo te amo a ti- le dice llorando desesperadamente, no soportaría perder otra vez al amor de su vida.

Goku no deja de ver la marca, la marca donde antes estaba la suya, ella no sabe la gravedad de lo que esto significa, Vegeta si lo sabe, sabía que esto lo destrozaría, lo humillaría, sabía que no bastaba con sólo morderla, sino que le haría más daño haciendo que ella lo deseara, aunque fuera por unos instantes, sólo para humillarlo, y para hacer que dudara de ella, pero él si confía en Bulma, entiende por qué no le quería decir, después de perder a Vegeta, sabe que sufrió mucho y sabe que no quería volver a sufrir, aún así, sabía que no iba a poder esconder mucho su mordida y que ella le iba a decir la verdad eventualmente, que ella sólo quería retrasar esta discusión.

Bulma seguía pidiéndole perdón, quería hacer diferentes las cosas, esta vez quiso insistir más, no quería perder a Goku por una estupidez.

-Está bien Bulma, te perdono- le dice Goku tristemente

Bulma no lo podía creer ¿Escuchó bien? O su subconsciente está haciendo que escuche lo que quiere escuchar.

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunta confusa

-Que te perdono Bulma- le vuelve a repetir sin mucho sentimiento

Pero Bulma de lugar de sentirse feliz, la culpa la invadió más, de verdad que se había casado con el hombre más noble del mundo, del universo.

-Goku…-dice Bulma mientras que se deja caer al piso con la cabeza agachada –Yo no merezco tu perdón, por haber deseado a un hombre que no eres tú y por haber dejado que me marcara, me iré Goku, no quiero hacerte más daño del que ya te hice- le dice sinceramente, se siente culpable, él la perdona y ella no lo merece.

Goku se agacha hasta Bulma y le dice –Bulma, comprendo cómo pasó todo, incluso comprendo el por qué no me hayas querido decir desde un principio, Vegeta se quiso vengar, pero no lo logró Bulma, sólo logró humillarme, a ti también pero más a mí, también sé que no fue tu intención desearlo, ustedes tuvieron algo muy fuerte años atrás es normal que él sepa como puede despertar en ti ese tipo de deseo, pero no lo correspondiste, eso es lo único que me importa y también déjame decirte algo, la marca Saiyajín es para siempre, pero se puede borrar antes de que pase un año, tu al decirle acerca del tiempo que llevamos juntos, él tomó la oportunidad para intentar vengarse, pero no importa ya, no le funcionó, aparte que te puedo borrar su marca y poner la mía y después de 1 año ahora sí será para siempre y nadie nunca nos podrá separar, por eso te perdono, pero tienes que prometerme que no volverás a ver a Vegeta, que todos los asuntos de negocios los vera tu vicepresidente o a quien tu pongas, pero no tu, y que si llegaras a tener una junta con él, que jamás estés sola, por favor Bulma, prométemelo que ni siquiera hablarás con él.

Bulma levanta su cara para verlo, ve sinceridad en sus ojos, de verdad le cree, no puede ser lo contenta que esta de estar a su lado, de haber terminado casada con él, la sonrisa no tarda en presentarse en sus labios, le gana la emoción y lo abraza fuertemente, -gracias Goku, gracias, te amo, te amo, te amo- se separa de él y lo ve fijamente a los ojos y le dice –Te lo prometo Goku, jamás volveré a tener tratos con él ni hablaré con él- le asegura.

Goku sonríe y la abraza.

Ambos se levantan y Bulma le pide que le quite rápidamente esa mordida que tiene, no soporta tener que estar marcada por Vegeta.

-No puedo Bulma, al menos no ahora, Vegeta te acaba de morder tiene que sanar tu herida, pero lo bueno que sana rápido, espero que para mañana ya puedas ser la orgullosa señora de Son Goku otra vez- le dice ya con un poco de mejor humor, no permitirá que Vegeta le arruine su vida, él sí fue diferente a él, porque él si ama a Bulma y en el amor hay confianza y perdón.

Y confía en que Bulma cumplirá su palabra, pero no en Vegeta, sabe que él quizás intentará otra cosa al ver que su venganza no causo el efecto que él esperaba y no tenía caso enfrentarlo, eso quizás empeoraría todo, sólo le quedaba estar preparado para cualquier cosa y estar al pendiente de Bulma más que de costumbre.

Sólo espera que de verdad no signifique nada el que Bulma lo haya deseado, ¿eso siempre pasa con los antiguos novios verdad? Se preguntó a sí mismo, sin saber que Bulma se estaba preguntando lo mismo, porque casi juró haber sentido algo más que deseo.

**Autor:**

A Peny hdez, bulmita18, RinPink Susaiyajin y a sanbriefsharuno mucha gracias por sus palabras y Peny hdez modifiqué lo de los diálogos en el 1er capítulo y el 3ero espero ahora si esté mejor redactado. ¡Gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen sólo a Akira Toriyama**

**Capítulo 4**

Vegeta al llegar a su oficina se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de hacer, se había sorprendido a sí mismo ya que lo último que quería era actuar como un ex novio celoso y vengativo, pero no pudo soportar ver esa marca sobre su cuello sabiendo de quien era, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué tenía que terminar unida a ese idiota? Le dolió mucho verle su marca, que no pudo evitar sentir tanta rabia que lo único en lo que pensó fue en vengarse, no pudo controlarse, pero ya no pensaría más en eso, se arrepentía pero ya está hecho y de seguro Kakaroto la va a perdonar y en unos días tendrá su marca de nuevo, así que no importaba.

Bulma al día siguiente al llegar a su oficina lo primero que hizo es llamar a su vicepresidente para comentarle la noticia de que él se haría cargo de una de las alianzas más importantes de la empresa, sabía que difícilmente rechazaría esa oportunidad ya que siempre andaba en busca de oportunidades como esta.

Así que lo llamó y le dijo que él se haría cargo de la empresa de Vegeta y que él vendría más tarde a firmar los contratos, le comentó que era un empresario difícil y que pese a cualquier cosa, lo que le dijera, se hiciera cargo solo, que no la buscara a ella bajo ninguna circunstancia sino solo para avisarle como van las cosas, nada más, al vicepresidente se le hizo raro pero aceptó gustoso por la gran oportunidad y salió de su oficina para seguir con sus obligaciones.

Bulma suspiró alivia, ya podría seguir con sus pendientes tranquila; estaba muy emocionada porque hacía ya casi un año que ha tenido contacto con otro científico como ella fuera del planeta y después de mucho insistirle está dispuesto a intercambiar tecnología para beneficiarse mutuamente, así que se dispuso a organizar todos los proyectos que le pudieran interesar.

Después de unas cuantas horas, su puerta se abre sorpresivamente y ve que entra a quien menos quiere ver en ese momento junto con su secretaria que le está gritando y sigue intentándolo sacar inútilmente.

-Vegeta ¿Qué haces aquí?, no tienes ningún derecho de meterte así a mi oficina- le dice Bulma muy enojada mientras se levanta de su asiento para encararlo.

-Disculpe Bulma lo traté de detener- le dice su secretaria apenada.

-Si no te preocupes Aknie, déjanos solos, lo voy a atender- no le quedaba de otra sino se armaría más escándalo y era lo menos que quería.

-Está bien, aquí estaré para lo que se le ofrezca –comentó la secretaria Aknie mirando con desprecio y desconfianza a Vegeta antes de salir de la oficina, ya que recuerda que él fue el responsable de aquel incidente donde vio a Bulma desmayada.

Bulma se le queda mirando a Vegeta unos segundos, no puede evitar notar lo atractivo que es, su porte, su actitud arrogante que lo hace ver aún más atractivo, su forma de vestir tan fina, su.. ¡No! No puede ella estar pensando en eso, así que tan rápido como llegaron esos pensamientos los deshecha y recuerda el porqué está muy molesta con él.

- ¡Vegeta¡ ¿quién te crees que eres el meterte así a mi oficina? ¿Qué no tienes modales? ¿O nadie te enseño nada de etiqueta profesional? Si quieres verme tienes que hacer cita o esperar a que yo te invite, para eso tengo secretaria- Le dice poniendo sus manos sobre el escritorio, reclinándose sobre el él.

Vegeta ignora sus comentarios y se acerca al escritorio grande que esta frente a ella poniendo las manos frente a ella, reclinándose también en el escritorio hasta casi tocar su frente con la de ella para tratar de intimidarla y sabiendo que se molestará aún más con la pregunta que está por hacerle, algo divertido le dice- ¿Acaso me tienes miedo que por eso mandas a un empleado de segunda a que trate mis asuntos con tu empresa?-

-¡Claro que no Vegeta! ¡No te tengo ningún miedo!- le dice más enojada y lo encara también con su mirada intimidante, sin importarle la cercanía en la que están; pero ella ahora era una mujer muy fuerte y segura de sí misma, no tenía porque dejar que las palabras de Vegeta la afecten tanto, así que se tranquilizó un poco, retiró sus manos del escritorio y se paró de manera que ya no estaba tan cerca de Vegeta, se cruzó de brazos y arrogantemente le contestó, -lo que pasa es que no puedo verte porque tú no te puedes controlar con mi presencia, me debes de desear y amar mucho todavía para que pierdas el control cada que me vez- le dice también algo divertida sabiendo que él no se esperaba esta contestación y que se enojará mucho, a pesar de que si estaba muy enojada cuando él casi tumba la puerta al entrar, le divierte mucho estas discusiones con Goku nunca discutía y estaba bien pero si extrañaba esto.

Vegeta gruñó del enojo, no le gustó para nada su comentario y también retira sus manos del escritorio, y cruza sus brazos mirando a otro lado- Lo que hice ayer fue por venganza, no tiene nada que ver con que yo pierda el control, te lo merecías- está muy enojado pero sabe que todo es mentira, ni se lo merecía y si había perdido el control, pero nunca le iba a admitir eso.

-Pues no funcionó tu venganza Vegeta, Goku es mucho mejor persona que tú y como te dije, él confía en mí y sabe que yo no fui culpable de nada-

-¿Mejor persona? No sé, para mí que es un idiota, pero no me interesa, no vine para hablar de eso, si no para saber porque me mandas con un empleado de segunda si el trato lo hice contigo-

-Si Vegeta, pero tengo que delegar, ¿no creerás que yo me hago cargo de todas las alianzas que tengo con las empresas verdad?, sería una locura- le dice lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza sabiendo que no es cierto, bueno es cierto que si tiene que delegar pero no es esa la razón por la que lo mando con "el empleado de segunda".

-Pero yo no soy cualquier empresa, yo soy la empresa más importante con la que tienes alianza y me tienes que tratar personalmente- le dice sabiendo que ella estaba mintiendo, no era esa la razón por la que ella no quería tener trato con él.

- Por eso el vicepresidente de la empresa es la persona más adecuada para atenderte, aparte por respeto a mi esposo yo no te voy a seguir tratando, quien sabe que vayas a planear después- Y la verdad si tenía miedo a lo que fuera a planear después, pero miedo a que si él intentara algo, si ella sería capaz de detenerlo o iba a caer rendida a sus brazos, como casi lo hizo la última vez.

-Yo no tengo planeado nada, pero si no trato todos los asuntos contigo, no voy a firmar ningún contrato y todos los empleados que se iban a beneficiar con este contrato; por mí que se queden sin trabajo y tú sabes que serían miles de empleados- le dice eso porque sabe que ella no dejará que eso suceda y era la mejor forma de hacer que aceptara y porque sabe que la verdadera razón por la que ella no quiere tener tratos con él es por miedo a lo que pudiera sentir por él, lo sabe porque lo sintió el día anterior que casi cedía ante sus caricias.

Bulma se sorprendió al escucharlo -¡¿Pero qué dices? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarme de esa manera? los empleados no tienen la culpa de nada ¿Qué acaso no te importan en absoluto?-

- Tú dime que decides, que se queden sin trabajo ó que sigan felices con su trabajo seguro- Sonríe sabiendo que no tendrá de otra que aceptar, no le interesa si ella siente o no todavía algo por él, o al menos eso piensa él, pero no iba a permitir que un empleado de segunda se haga cargo de él.

Bulma tenía que pensar en algo rápido, ¿sería capaz Vegeta?, pero que cosas pienso, es obvio que si sería capaz, a él nunca le han importado los demás, pero que iba a hacer con Goku, se lo había prometido, pero no le quedaba de otra que aceptar, igual y al cabos sólo serían negocios ¿verdad? Y no sería todos los días, Goku tendrá que entender y confiar en ella, por el bien de sus empleados –Está bien Vegeta, pero solamente para negocios nos vamos a ver y tienes que prometerme que no intentarás otra vez nada, tienes que aprender a controlar tu deseo por mí- nuevamente lo intentó molestar.

-¡Pero que.. – empezó a contestar Vegeta muy enojado, pero antes de que pudiera seguir, Bulma lo interrumpió ya que no quería seguir más con la discusión –Bueno y como primer punto a ver como empresas asociadas, aparte que sólo a ti te lo puedo decir, me he estado comunicando con otro científico en otro planeta, para convencerlo de hacer alianzas y beneficiarnos mutuamente con la tecnología, imagínate no tendremos ningún tipo de límite para crecer y apenas acaba de aceptar-

A Vegeta no le agradó mucho escuchar eso, si así fuera tan fácil de hacer alianzas con otro planeta, él ya las hubiera hecho desde hace mucho y a como ella lo está platicando, no le costó nada, y eso sólo significa una cosa, hay algo malo atrás de esa alianza -¿Y con quien la hiciste?- trato de preguntar lo más tranquilo que pudo, no quería perder el control antes de tiempo.

-Con un científico del Planeta Yadrill, de hecho vendrá a visitarnos, llega en 6 meses y vendrá ya con nueva tecnología para nosotros y te aviso por si te quieres unir a nosotros, eres al único que le puedo decir debido a que los demás me tomarían por loca y armarían un escándalo, apenas tú como extraterrestre te lo puedo decir-

Vegeta al escuchar ese nombre, trato de hacer memoria, él conoce el planeta, pero trataba de recordar de donde, por fin pudo reconocer de donde lo recuerda, es el planeta donde sus habitantes no tienen fuerza física, bueno, tienen fuerza como los humanos, pero eso no es nada comparado con él, pero su poder está en su mente, son muy peligrosos porque con su mente pueden manipular a quien sea, pueden transformarte en una persona totalmente diferente sin que te des cuenta y no son buenas personas, de seguro algo malo están tramando, todos ya los conocen por eso nadie hace trato con ellos y ahorita han de estar felices porque han encontrado a alguien muy ingenua y que no sabe de que son capaces.

-Escúchame bien Bulma, quiero que rompas esa alianza con ellos de inmediato y definitivamente, que les digas que si vienen serán aniquilados, ¿me entendiste?- le dijo muy autoritariamente, quizás así pueda ella entender la gravedad de la situación.

Pero por supuesto que no le entendió, sino todo lo contrario -¿Qué dices Vegeta? ¿Acaso crees que me puedes venir a ordenar algo? ¡Por supuesto que no!, no romperé ninguna alianza con ellos, si no te interesa no te unas a nosotros y ya pero a mí sí me interesa- le contesta muy enojada, ¿qué no ha aprendido que a ella nadie le puede imponer su voluntad?

Vegeta ignora su berrinche y más seriamente le dice –Yo conozco como son en ese planeta Bulma, su poder no es físico si no es mental, pueden manipularte a hacer lo que ellos quieran incluso pueden transformarte en otra persona muy diferente a la que eres ahora, no son buenas personas, ellos no harían alianzas con otro planeta sólo para ayudarse mutuamente, ellos buscan su propio beneficio, y si aceptaron tu "alianza" tan fácilmente es porque están tramando algo y porque eres la única tonta que se pone a confiar sin averiguar antes- le dice algo desesperado porque no ve que ella entra en razón.

-¡No soy ninguna tonta Vegeta!, aparte esa información que tienes de ellos, ¿de cuándo es? De seguro de cuando vivías en tu planeta hace ¡18 años! ¿Cómo puedes suponer que son iguales?, los pocos saiyajines que viven en la tierra están teniendo una vida COMPLETAMENTE diferente a la que tenían cuando tu planeta todavía existía, así que ellos igual, ya no son los mismos de antes, lo sé porque he hablado con ellos y no son lo que tú crees, ellos ya tienen casi un año ayudándome con mis proyectos, y yo les insistía mucho en que nos aliáramos y ellos no querían, apenas ahora decidieron aceptar, si fuera cierto lo que dices, desde la primera vez que se los propuse hubieran aceptado ¿no lo crees?-

-No lo creo, si lo hacen así es porque ya nadie confía en ellos, por eso se están yendo con mucho cuidado para que confíes, ya que no encuentran víctimas tan fácil como antes- le dice esperando que ahora si le crea.

Pero no es así, difícilmente Bulma creerá en Vegeta, después de todo por lo que han pasado, Bulma cree que Vegeta tiene delirio de persecución que por eso cree que todos quieren hacer daño –Pues yo soy una persona muy intuitiva y puedo saber cuando una persona es sincera y cuando me quieren hacer daño- contesta muy segura de sí misma –Así que mis planes con ellos seguirán en pie-

Decide desistir por el momento, no tiene caso seguir discutiendo, pero no dejará de estar al pendiente de ella, esto no puede indicar nada bueno –Bueno, como quieras, ya eres problema de Kakaroto, no mío- le dijo fríamente y falsamente, ya que a él le sigue interesando mucho, más de lo que se pueda imaginar y salió de la oficina sin decir más.

Bulma no le hizo caso y siguió con sus pendientes en la oficina.

En la noche Bulma al llegar a su casa quiso hablar con Goku para comentarle que si iba a tener que hablar con Vegeta y verlo, pero sólo por cuestiones de negocios, no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar, pero tenía que decírselo.

-Goku tengo que hablar contigo- le dijo algo preocupada por su reacción.

Ignorando la petición de Bulma antes de que ella siguiera le dijo –Bulma tengo algo muy importante que decirte- le dice seriamente y algo emocionado.

Bulma olvidó lo que tenía que decir al ver a Goku raramente serio –Si ¿Qué pasa Goku?-

-Es que tengo que partir mañana temprano, lo que pasa es que para poder salvar el deterioro de los bosques y fauna de gran parte de esta región tendré que ir en busca de recursos a otros planetas, lo mejor de todo es que esos recursos una vez probados aquí se podrán utilizar para cualquier parte del mundo que estén en deterioro y donde haya animales que estén en peligro de extinción y se salvarán- le dice con emoción en los ojos, no soporta ver el deterioro de la naturaleza y está emocionado que la pueda salvar.

A Bulma le extrañó mucho eso, no lo de salvar a la naturaleza, eso le pareció excelente sino lo de irse a otro planeta, se supone que los humanos no conocen que hay vida fuera de este planeta -¿Y eso? ¿Tú les dijiste eso? ¿Qué podían irse a otro planeta?- le pregunta extrañada y algo preocupada.

-Bueno, no, yo les dije que me iría del otro lado del mundo, obviamente, sólo a las personas que me acompañarán en el viaje les dije, nada más, pero son de mucha confianza-

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quiénes son?-

-Son compañeros de mi trabajo- A Bulma se le hizo raro que contestara así nada más, sin más detalles, pero era Goku quien no tiene nada de maldad, por eso no le dio mucha importancia.

-Bueno, si dices que son de confianza, está bien, ¿cuándo regresas?-

-Eso es lo malo Bulma, que no regreso si no hasta dentro de 8 meses- le dice preocupado por su reacción.

Y si efectivamente, la reacción de Bulma era la que se había supuesto -¡¿Cómo? ¡¿En 8 meses? Pero, pero ¿por qué tanto tiempo?- no le gusta que esté fuera demasiado tiempo, nunca habían estado separados durante tanto tiempo, ni siquiera en la carrera cuando se habían distanciado.

-Es que serán varios planetas y tu sabes que están muy lejos y si necesitamos mucho tiempo para llegar a ellos-

-Pues sí, lo sé Goku, si entiendo, pero te extrañaré mucho, nunca hemos estado tanto tiempo separados- le dice tristemente.

-Bulma no te pongas triste, mira hablaremos diariamente con el reloj que hiciste, con el que podemos hablar y vernos donde sea que estemos- le dice tratándola de consolar.

-Pues sí, estaré bien Goku, no te preocupes, pero diariamente vamos a hablar ¿sí?- le dice resignada

-Claro que sí Bulma, no habrá ningún día en el que no hablaremos- la abraza y está feliz de que no fue tan difícil convencerla de que acepte la idea de irse, aparte que no le gusta verla triste.

-Goku y ahora si ¿me podrás poner tu marca? – le dice señalando a su cuello

-Todavía no ha sanado Bulma, es muy reciente aún, si lo intento ahora, te dañaré más, pero no te preocupes en 8 meses aquí estaré y es lo primero que haré- le asegura y termina diciéndole - te extrañaré mucho, te amo- y la vuelve a abrazar.

A Bulma se le hizo raro eso, porque no pospone el viaje un día más, porque no le importa dejarla con la marca de Vegeta por tanto tiempo, pero no le diría nada ya que si a él no le importo a ella tampoco -Yo también te amo Goku-

Al día siguiente muy temprano Goku y sus dos compañeros ya están preparados para irse y después de presentarle a sus compañeros se despide de ella y despegan en una de las naves que Bulma había creado.

Bulma notó que uno de sus compañeros es una mujer, pero no importaba, confía en Goku, así que no se preocupó, ella no era ninguna esposa histérica celosa y pues solamente van por trabajo, por eso mejor se tranquilizó y salió a su trabajo.

Así pasaron 6 meses a Vegeta no lo veía mucho, sólo en una que otra junta y después de que en una ocasión Vegeta notó que Bulma aún tenía su marca, él sólo le preguntó -¿Y Goku dónde está?- debió no haberlo sentido en la tierra y pensado que a lo mejor esa era la razón, ella le contestó que se había ido por un tiempo y pensó que él iba a intentar algo o molestarla como siempre pero no, él sólo salió de su oficina tranquilamente y ya no hizo ningún intento por hablar con ella, se lo agradecía porque se sentía rara al hablar con Vegeta, no sabía si era porque todavía tenía sentimientos hacia él, porque traía su marca ó solamente por el pasado que comparten juntos, a lo mejor por todo, de cualquier manera, no quería pensar en ello, por eso era mejor hablar lo menos posible con él.

Bulma ya estaba emocionada ese día llegaba el amigo que contactó del planeta Yadrill, Patrol, y ya estaba desesperada por ver que tecnología nueva iba a traer, como funcionaba, los diseños, etc., él no le había querido decir nada para que fuera sorpresa.

Estaba Bulma en el área de despegue de naves su empresa, ahí fue donde le recomendó que él llegara, para evitar llamar la atención de los demás y porque aunque confiara en él no quería arriesgarse llevándolo a su casa y le había ofrecido quedarse ahí en los cuartos secretos que ella utilizaba cuando tenía mucho trabajo y tenía que dormir ahí.

La nave aterrizó y la puerta se abrió, Bulma ya se había acercado a la puerta y vio como salió alguien con aspecto humano, excepto por el color de la piel que era todo lila y las orejas grandes y puntiagudas y tenía el cabello blanco no muy largo y no muy corto, traía una bata, parecía alguien joven, Bulma siempre pensó que sería un viejo canoso, pero lo juzgó como a ella siempre la juzgan, casi nadie se espera que alguien tan bella y joven como ella pudiera inventar todos los artefactos que ha hecho.

Patrol al ver a la mujer frente a él le preguntó -¿Bulma?-

-Sí, ¡hola¡ Mucho gusto, yo soy Bulma Briefs y tú debes de ser Patrol ¿verdad?-

-Sí así es, mucho gusto Bulma, déjame decirte que eres muy bella- le trató de decir muy seductoramente.

-Gracias, y tú también eres guapo, no te imaginaba para nada así- se ruborizó al decirle eso, ella no acostumbraba a adular a los hombres.

-Sí me imagino que suelen juzgarnos bastante diferentes ¿no?- le dijo muy sonriente

-Sí, pero es lo que más me gusta, sorprender a la gente, ven vamos adentro, déjame empezar a mostrarte mi empresa y los avances que llevo hasta ahora después me muestras las tuyas-

Patrol tenía poca curiosidad en su tecnología, después de todo, la de él era mucho más avanzada, pero eso no importaba, no estaba aquí por negocios, lo que a él le interesaba era la mente brillante de Bulma, quería llevársela a ella para que juntos pudieran crear la mejor tecnología y así comenzar a conquistar planeta por planeta hasta conquistar todo el universo.

Le daba 3 meses para tener el control total sobre ella, para cambiarla y transformarla en un científico con las mismas aspiraciones que él, conquistar el universo sin importar a quien tenga que vencer o matar.

Pero por ahorita tenía que seguirle la corriente, poco a poco se empezaría a apoderar de su mente y hacerla a su manera.

Así pasó un mes, ella ya le había terminado de enseñarle todos los proyectos que tenía y ha hecho y él ya le estaba enseñando algunos que había traído y a pesar de que no estaba tan avanzada la tecnología de ella si se quedo fascinado porque ve que tiene mucho potencial, que aunque el mundo en el que vive ella es primitivo, comparado al suyo, ella hace milagros dentro de él e inventa cosas maravillosas y muy útiles, eso lo emocionó aún más, era perfecta para sus planes.

Vegeta no se había aparecido, sabía que él tipo ya debía de estar aquí, pero seguía sintiendo a Bulma igual que siempre, sin ningún cambio abrumador, así que no había de que preocuparse, por el momento, y quería evitarla lo más que se pudiera porque ella aún traía su marca y eso lo hacía perder el control en su presencia, aunque no lo quería admitir tenía sentimientos por ella aún más que hace 4 años, pero aún así pronto la visitaría para conocer a su querido nuevo amigo, no podía confiarse demasiado tiempo, su vida pudiera estar en riesgo.

Así que Vegeta ese día decidió aparecerse, ya había pasado 1 mes y tenía que ver que estaba pasando, como siempre llegó a su oficina, la secretaria quien ya no lo soportaba por su manera tan arrogante de ser y porque no la respetaba, siempre la ignoraba y pasaba de largo sin importarle que ella le dijera que no podía pasar, al verlo se paró rápidamente de su escritorio y se puso enfrente de la puerta diciéndole que no podía pasar.

Vegeta solamente se río de ella, pobre no sabe con quién se está metiendo, pensó Vegeta, estiró su brazo izquierdo hasta el hombro izquierdo de ella y de un pequeño tirón la quitó de la puerta, salió casi volando y cayó al piso sin ningún rasguño solo el dolor del golpe, él solamente se rió aún más de ella, y abrió la puerta de la oficina de Bulma, entró y la escena con la que se encontró lo dejó frío, no lo podía creer, era como si le hubieran dado un golpe mortal, ahí estaba Bulma con aquel sujeto malnacido besándose, no lo podía creer, ¿habrá llegado demasiado tarde? ¿Estará Bulma ya muy influenciada por él? Porque de ser así no hay poder alguno, que la saque de su trance, sólo si el Yadrilleano lo quiere ó el llamado de la persona con la que se unió ella para toda la vida, pero tenía que ser una unión completa y ahorita Bulma no la tenía, ¡maldita sea! -¡Bulma!- le grita para ver si reacciona.

Bulma se separa bruscamente de él, está confundida ¿Qué pasó? Un momento estaba proponiéndole ideas y en el otro ¿se estaba besando con él? ¿Pero qué está pasando? Y sólo atina decir -¡Vegeta! Otra vez te metes sin avisar, ¿Qué acaso nunca vas a aprender buenos modales?- decidió dejar de lado su confusión para después, no quería pensar en eso ahora.

Vegeta estaba más que enojado, miraba con odio al sujeto mientras que sus puños los estaba apretando hasta casi sangrar y le temblaban, estaba resistiéndose a atacar, ¿Cómo se atreve ese tipo a manipular a Bulma? Vegeta sabe muy bien que si no fuera por la manipulación de él, ella jamás lo hubiera besado, a pesar del pasado que comparten juntos, sabe que Bulma no es una mujer que engañe a su pareja, mucho menos así de fácil, si no la perdonó fue por orgullo no porque no le creyera.

Vegeta no le dijo nada la ignoró completamente y le dijo al Yadrilleano –Sí no quieres morir, te irás de este planeta ahorita mismo y jamás regresarás y te olvidarás de que ella existe, ¿entendiste?- le dijo con el puño levantado e irradiando mucha energía queriéndole demostrar que literalmente puede matarlo con sólo proponérselo.

Bulma al escucharlo estaba más que enojada, primero Vegeta la interrumpe, luego la ignora y ahora está amenazando a su compañero, ya es demasiado, está a punto de explotar del coraje, pero se tranquiliza un poco y voltea con Patrol y le dice –Patrol, ¿nos pudieras dejar solos un momento?-

Patrol está feliz, no sabe quién sea este tipo, parece que sí es muy fuerte y se ve que la ama, pero mientras él tenga el control sobre Bulma, ella no dejará que él le haga daño y mientras ella no quiera él no le haría daño sino desde ahorita ya lo hubiera hecho, y por lo que ve, Bulma no lo soporta, no había oportunidad de que ellos estuvieran unidos y el esposo de ella estaba fuera, todo le resulta perfecto, no tenía de que preocuparse, él no sería impedimento para poder controlar a Bulma completamente, así que con ese pensamiento sale de la oficina, abre la puerta y antes de salir le dice seductoramente –Nos vemos más tarde Bulma, gracias por la linda tarde que hemos compartido y el mejor beso de mi vida, nos vemos mañana- y se va y cierra la puerta.

-Sí Patrol hasta mañana- dijo Bulma sonrojada como una niña tonta enamorada, se sentía como hipnotizada, todo lo que le decía y hacía la hacían sentir atraída hacia él pero no sabía por qué, nunca nadie le había atraído de esa manera tan repentina.

Vegeta estaba más enojado que nunca, casi lo mata con su último comentario, pero si lo mata ella jamás saldrá de su trance, esto estaba avanzando demasiado rápido, sin más tomó a Bulma por los brazos y la sacudió fuertemente, como si así ella fuera a salir del trance en el que estaba -¡¿Qué piensas qué estás haciendo? ¡¿Qué ya se te olvidó qué estás casada con otra persona? ¿No que no eres una mujer fácil? me estás demostrando lo contrario- A ver si dándole en su orgullo reacciona.

Bulma olvida su enamoramiento y se enoja mucho por el comentario de Vegeta, aparte que lo que menos quiere escuchar ahorita es que tiene un esposo, no quiere sentirse culpable, no sabe qué le pasa, pero no se siente tan mal como debería y eso le preocupa mucho ¿y si de verdad era muy fácil? No pero en qué cosas piensa, claro que no, esto es diferente, ¿o no? ¡Ahí estúpido Vegeta! Tenía que venir a confundirla más todavía.

-No Vegeta no soy una mujer fácil, es que tu no entiendes nada- le dice agachando la cabeza.

Vegeta la vuelve a sacudir, no soporta verla en brazos de Kakaroto pero menos lo soporta verla en brazos de ese estúpido, ¿Por qué no fue a buscarla antes? Pero aún así quién sabe si hubiera podido haber hecho algo el Yadrilleano es muy manipulador y aunque él hubiera estado ahí no iba a poder evitar el que él la estuviera controlando, pero quizás lo hubiera podido matar antes de que pasara, ¿por qué ella no le hizo caso cuando se lo advirtió? -¿Por qué no me hiciste caso cuando te dije que te alejaras de él? ¿Qué crees que es lo qué está pasando? ¡Te está manipulando!, estás cayendo entre sus manos, Bulma tú no eres así ¡entiende!- y le aprieta más los brazos inconscientemente hasta que ve que Bulma gime de dolor y mejor la suelta.

Aunque ya inició el cambio en Bulma, quizás si la detiene ahora, eventualmente regresa a la normalidad, era lo último que le quedaba por hacer.

Ya más calmado y pensando que a lo mejor así lo escuche, le dice – Kakaroto está confiando en ti, él se va a enterar de esto y no por mí, nosotros los saiyajines tenemos nuestra manera de saberlo, ¿Qué eso no te interesa?-

Bulma lo ve y agacha la cabeza, tiene razón, no quería pensar en eso pero Goku confía en ella, él no sabe nada ahorita y ella no lo quiere perder, así que lo mejor era alejarse de Patrol, pero ha avanzado mucho con la tecnología, a lo mejor si solamente hablaran sobre negocios, no iba a pasar nada.

-Si tienes razón, no quiero que nada arruine lo que tenemos- en eso cae en cuenta de algo -¿Y a ti que te importa en si pierdo a Goku o no? Pensé que eso era lo que querías, al menos eso estuviste intentando hace poco más de 1 mes- Realmente si se le hacía raro.

Vegeta se sorprendió, no pensó que le fuera a preguntar eso, titubeando le contestó –No, no me interesa, nada más que no soporto a ese sujeto y que sea tan cobarde como para basarse en esos métodos tan bajos para lograr lo que quiere y no quiero que se salga con la suya- Y así nomas se va de la oficina dejándola sola, ya había demostrado demasiado interés y pronto ya no encontraría excusas para justificar sus acciones.

**Autor:**

Gracias por sus reviews sweetgilda y los demás por seguir la historia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen sólo a Akira Toriyama. Este capítulo contiene historias subidas de tono, pero sin ser lemon.**

**Capítulo 5 **

Vegeta sale de su oficina y se dirige a donde esta ese Yadrilleano a decirle de una vez por todas que se largue, si no se va ahora que parece que Bulma salió de su trance, después será demasiado tarde.

Irrumpe en su cuarto y al verlo acostado en la cama le dice amenazadoramente –Quiero que ahorita mismo te largues de este planeta, deja a Bulma en paz- está muy enojado, como se atreve este estúpido a querer poseer lo que no le pertenece.

Patrol se levanta de la cama para encararlo, no le tiene miedo, ya lo hubiera matado si eso quisiera, pero si no lo ha hecho es porque algo lo detiene, o el pensamiento de alguien más bien -¿Y por qué he de irme? Soy bienvenido en este planeta, me han tratado muy bien y Bulma quiere que me quede.

Vegeta no lo soporta, pero trata de contenerse, no puede perder el control ahora –Te mataré ahora mismo si no te largas-

-Si me matas Bulma jamás te lo perdonará- no necesita decir más sabe que él no querrá eso.

-No necesito matarte, por ahora, y si crees que dejaré que poseas a Bulma así de fácil estas muy equivocado, se cuáles son tus poderes y ahora la he sacado de su trance, así puedo continuar, no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya y ya que llegue su esposo no podrás poseerla nunca y cuando ya no le importes, te mataré, ¿qué dices a eso?- sonríe confiado.

Patrol se queda pensativo, Goku regresa en 1 mes, así que tendrá que adelantar mucho sus planes, pero por el momento.. – Esta bien me iré, se cuando me han vencido- le hará creer que se irá –empacaré y mañana muy temprano me iré así que por favor vete, quiero descansar por el largo viaje que tendré mañana-

Vegeta no muy convencido de que haya cedido tan pronto sale de la habitación, no tiene caso seguir discutiendo pero lo tendrá bien vigilado y en la primera que lo vuelva a ver, no importará si Bulma lo aprueba o no, lo matará sin piedad.

Bulma se queda pensativa unos segundos, ¿por qué estará Vegeta tan interesado? Jamás lo había visto demostrar tanto interés, de seguro algo malo se trae entre manos, pero la verdad es que tiene razón, Goku es su esposo y no podía ser posible que minutos antes estuviera besándose con mucha pasión con otra persona, ¿qué estará pasando? Ella no es así, lo raro es que, sintió una necesidad de besarlo, no fue un sentimiento, fue como si algo le dijera que lo hiciera, que tenía que hacerlo, por esa razón no pudiera ser que se estuviera enamorando de Patrol, además de que jamás han salido, sólo han hablado de negocios y una que otra vez sobre su planeta, de Goku y es todo, ni siquiera pensaba en él cuando no estaban juntos, sólo ahora, que raro, todo está muy raro.

Vegeta.. ¿Habrá tenido razón? ¿Será que la están manipulando?, no eso no puede ser, confía en Patrol, aparte seguramente Patrol sólo viajo a través del universo para hacer que ella se bese con él, claro que no, debe de ser la soledad, de que Goku cada vez está más y más distante, han hablado diario, pero últimamente Goku le ha estado cortado muy rápidamente, que tiene trabajo, que está ocupado, que no puede hablar, lo ha estado notando diferente, ya no es el mismo de antes, de hecho desde que se fue estaba raro, todo empezó por culpa de Vegeta, desde que se apareció aparecieron sus problemas, sólo esperaba que Goku no pensara que ella lo está engañando con Vegeta, ahí Dios y si como Vegeta dice, a lo mejor Goku de alguna forma ya sabe que ella se ha estado viendo mucho con alguien y pensó mal y con justa razón, lo ha engañado, -engañé a Goku, no puede ser- pensó Bulma muy triste, su corazón se entumía con sólo pensar en el dolor que le está causando a Goku, por eso ha de haber estado muy ausente.

Pero tratará de repararlo, no le dirá que se besó con él, porque no significó nada, aunque debería de decírselo pero mejor en persona, falta 1 mes para que llegue y en ese mes, reparará el daño que ha hecho.

Al día siguiente llegó ella muy temprano a trabajar para platicar con Patrol y poderle decir que lo del día anterior no iba a poder repetirse jamás.

Patrol estaba en su cuarto pensando justamente en Bulma, ya después de 1 mes ya casi la tenía dominada por completo, de no ser por ese saiyajín el ya hubiera tenido el control completo de ella. Si ella fuera de ese saiyajín él no pudiera hacer nada para controlar a Bulma, ya que el amor que él le tiene es puro, pero lo bueno es que ella no siente lo mismo por él y que él se niega a admitirlo y el esposo de ella regresa en un mes, por lo que ella le ha platicado y ya para cuando regrese ella ya se habrá ido con él, pero mientras con ese Saiyajín merodeando por ahí, tendrá que adelantar sus planes todavía más, a intentar tomar control total inmediatamente, no le va a costar mucho ya que ya hizo que cayera una vez, fácil hará que vuelva a caer y con la ausencia de su esposo eso mejorará todo, esconderé mi ki con el dispositivo que inventé y Vegeta creerá que me he ido, su plan es perfecto.

En eso escucha que tocan a su puerta, él ya sabe quién es y sonríe gustoso –Adelante Bulma- le dice.

Bulma entra a la habitación y lo ve sentado en su cama con una mirada muy triste, Bulma muy preocupada se le acerca -¿Qué te pasa Patrol? ¿Por qué tienes la cara triste?-

-Bulma, es que me voy, no puedo seguir aquí- Decide jugar su papel de víctima.

-Pero, ¿Por qué te vas? Todavía nos falta mucho, ¿algo pasó en tu planeta?-

-No, no es eso, es que.., no te lo quería decir, no quiero preocuparte, pero no quiero que pienses que mal de mí, Vegeta vino anoche y me amenazó, me dijo que destruiría todo lo que hemos avanzado y que después me mataría si no me iba de aquí y no importa si me mata si mis últimos momentos son contigo Bulma, pero se lo importante que es para ti los avances que hemos tenido para dejar que él venga y los destruya- le dice tratando de ocultar el gusto que le da, le agregó unas cuantas mentiritas más a lo que le dijo Vegeta pero sólo para lograr que Bulma lo odie aún más.

-Pero ¿¡Qué te dijo?- Gritó casi con todas sus fuerzas, no podía creerlo de Vegeta, era el colmo

-Sabía que algo se traía entre manos, pero no sabía que fuera tan engreído de destruir todos los avances sólo para hacer su voluntad- estaba más que enojada, casi se le saltaban las venas en su cabeza, quería ir a golpearlo, gritarle y hacer que desapareciera de su vida, después de todo el daño que le ha hecho sigue haciéndole más y más.

-Si Bulma, no quería decírtelo pero me preocupa que aún después de que me vaya quiera intentar destruirlo, aparte que.. también debes de saber que..-

-Dime Patrol qué más tengo que saber- no puede ser que haya aún más, maldito Vegeta.

-Tienes que saber que él me dijo también que me alejara de ti porque tú eras suya y que nada se iba a interponer entre tú y él así tuviera que matar a quien fuera, que estaba esperando a Goku para acabar con él y así tener el camino libre- le dijo esperando que le pudiera creer, no sabía si había exagerado demasiado, pero valía la pena el riesgo.

-Así que eso se traía entre manos ese Vegeta… pero ¿quién se cree que es? –No era la reacción que esperaba Patrol, aunque dijera esas palabras como si estuviera enojada, se notaba muy triste, como dolida, decepción, será que ¿ella también tiene sentimientos hacia él? A lo mejor por eso Vegeta sí la pudo sacar de su trance, porque ella le corresponde, así que con mayor razón tenía que apurarse.

-Ya déjalo Bulma, no importa, nada se va a interponer entre Goku y tu, y buscaremos la manera de que no destruya todo lo que hemos avanzado, lo podemos esconder muy bien, así no tendré que irme ¿Qué te parece Bulma?-

Bulma seguía pensativa, sabía que Vegeta era arrogante y egoísta, pero jamás pensó que llegara a ese nivel, se sentía muy dolida, decepcionada, aunque no sabía porque le afectaba tanto, él no debería de importarle, pero si esos eran sus planes, tendría que romper cualquier relación con él y los empleados sufrirían, pero que cosas está pensando, ella es Bulma Brief, no le tenía miedo a nadie, no dejaría que le afectara de esa manera, él lo pudiera intentar pero no lo logrará y le avisará a Goku de sus planes para que se prepare.

-Si Patrol, claro que sí, no vamos a dejar que destruya nada, ni nuestros avances ni mi relación con Goku, no nos vamos a dejar manipular por él, así que vamos Patrol sigamos con nuestro trabajo- Le dijo más animada, escondiendo el dolor que aún sentía por dentro.

-Claro Bulma, pero antes, me gustaría que tuviéramos un descanso ahora, hemos estado trabajando mucho y no hemos tenido tiempo de conocernos mejor, digo, vamos a estar un tiempo juntos y pienso que lo mejor es que nos conociéramos mejor ¿no crees?- le dijo comenzando a utilizar sus métodos manipuladores, sus palabras y sus poderes haciendo que ella sugiera irse a su casa, él pudiera hacer que cosas sucedieran, pero no puede manipular sus sentimientos, pero con sus palabras poco a poco puede confundirla.

- ¡Sí! Me parece perfecto, si quieres vamos a mi casa, vemos unas películas, tomamos un café, podemos platicar mucho, sigamos con el trabajo y cuando terminemos en la tarde nos vamos para allá, ¿te parece?-

-Sí Bulma muy bien, pero la verdad, es que me da miedo encontrarme con Vegeta, apenas anoche vino él, quisiera distraerme para poder olvidar el muy mal momento que me hizo pasar, la verdad no creo poder trabajar así, no pudiera ser que ¿hagamos eso ahora Bulma?, sólo faltaremos un día de trabajo, eres la dueña y mereces un descanso también, deja a tu vicepresidente a cargo de todo y ya en la tarde regresamos a trabajar si quieres- perfecto, con esto ella no se podrá negar, pensó Patrol.

-Pues, es que, no sé si pueda dejar así mi deberes, nunca lo he hecho- Pero Patrol utilizó sus poderes para hacer que accediera –Si, sabes que, mejor sí, merezco un descanso y me lo voy a tomar, vamos Patrol, te voy a llevar a mi casa, haya podremos estar muy agusto y disfrutar de nuestro día libre sin que nadie nos moleste- sonríe gustosa

Y después de llamar a su secretaria para decirle que todas las citas las pase al vicepresidente y que le avise que él estará a cargo salen del edificio hacia a su casa.

Patrol está feliz porque ya la tiene bien controlada, un poco más y la tendrá a su pies y con Vegeta.. utilizará el dispositivo que inventó, el que esconde el ki, así él creerá que se fue del planeta y cuando busque a Bulma la sentirá a ella sola, así él los dejará en paz, ese día la convencería a que se vayan juntos, no había vuelta atrás.

Horas más tarde Vegeta decide regresar ese día para comprobar que ese tipo ya se haya ido, trata de sentir su ki y nota que no lo encuentra, así que lo más seguro es que sí, pero quería verlo por sí mismo y una parte de él que no lo quiere admitir quiere ver como esta Bulma.

Llega a la oficina de Bulma y hace lo mismo de siempre ignorar a la secretaria y dirigirse a entrar sin llamar a su oficina, la secretaria al verlo burlonamente le dice: -Ella no vendrá a trabajar ahora, cualquier asunto pendiente que tenga háblelo con el vicepresidente- sabía que eso lo iba a molestar mucho y esperó su grito de enojo, como le divertía eso.

Vegeta alcanza a abrir la puerta de Bulma y no la ve y escucha lo que le dice la secretaria -¿Cómo? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no vendrá ahora a trabajar? ¡Contesta!- más que enojado está preocupado, y al sentir el ki de Bulma y no sentir el de Patrol se siente un poco aliviado pero el que no haya ido a trabajar no indica nada bueno.

-Se tomó el día libre, se lo merece por trabajar tanto y por soportar a tipos como usted-

Vegeta no le contesta y sale corriendo de su oficina, no tenía caso seguir discutiendo con la secretaria, tenía que saber si Bulma se encontraba bien, ella jamás se tomaba un descanso, lo sabía porque la conoce y ella no es así.

Encuentra su ki en su casa y se dirige hacia allá, irá para ver como esta y es todo, pero le pondrá de pretexto de que ella no tiene porque andar dejando tirado su trabajo cada que quiere.

Patrol y Bulma se estaban tomando un café platicando animadamente, Bulma se sentía muy en confianza con él, lo veía ya como su mejor amigo, la escuchaba y la hacía sentirse muy querida, aunque eso cada vez la confundía, sólo con Goku se sentía así, pero con Patrol aparte de eso sentía algo muy extraño, cada vez sentía que no podía vivir sin él, que tenía que estar con él para toda la vida, si era bastante extraño, porque todo estaba pasando muy rápido, como con una plática ya se sentía así, algo raro pasaba pero prefirió seguir disfrutando.

Patrol entre más control tenía sobre ella, mejor podía leer los pensamientos de ella, esto lo ayudaba a poder saber cómo podía controlarla mejor y más rápidamente, así que cada vez que ella empezaba a tener dudas él le metía pensamientos de confianza en ella.

Después del café se pusieron a ver unas películas en la recámara de ella, la estaban pasando de lo mejor, Bulma sentía que hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto, al menos eso le hacía pensar él.

Vegeta llega a casa de Bulma y después de tocar un buen rato y no recibir respuesta, se empieza a desesperar y decide entrar y ve todo tranquilo, así que decide seguir el ki de Bulma para encontrarla.

Al llegar a un cuarto donde ella se encuentra, la siente sola y abre la puerta pero al abrir la puerta volvió a sentir como si le hubieran dado un golpe mortal, esto era mucho peor que lo de antes, no podía creerlo, la había perdido, después de eso sintió una ira muy grande, todo pensamiento cuerdo sale de su cabeza, empieza a elevar su poder, Bulma estaba a punto de hacer el amor con ese Yadrilleano, el estaba encima de ella, ambos desnudos y se estaban besando y acariciando, no lo pudo soportar más y tomó al Yadrilleano y lo aventó al otro lado de la pared con tanta fuerza que la destrozó toda y salió volando fuera de la casa, toma la sábana y envuelve a Bulma en ella y se la lleva por la ventana.

Bulma estaba muy asustada porque vio salir volando a Patrol pero no supo quién lo aventó, y al sentir que la agarraron rápidamente, se asustó aún más y comenzó a gritar y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que Vegeta la traía en sus brazos y el susto lo reemplazó por el enojo -¡Vegeta! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Mataste a Patrol!-

Vegeta no le contesta, le está tomando mucho autocontrol de su parte, para no devolverse a matar lentamente a ese Yadrilleano, si lo mata Bulma jamás saldrá de su trance y aún falta un mes para que Kakaroto regrese, lo que tendrá que hacer es llevar a Bulma a su casa en las montañas y tenerla ahí en ese mes, ya que regrese Kakaroto la dejará ir, pero el corazón no deja de dolerle por lo que acaba de presenciar, lo bueno que los pudo detener a tiempo, pero mejor no pensaba en eso, porque pudiera cometer una locura.

-No lo maté, seguirá vivo, desgraciadamente-

Bulma aún así le seguía gritando hasta que él se cansó y la dejó inconsciente, así al menos pudiera él recobrar el poco control que tiene, no podía seguirla escuchando.

Al llegar a su otra casa, el cuidador de ella, sale a recibir a Vegeta, al verlo se le hace muy raro ver que traía a una mujer cubierta solo por una sábana inconsciente pero no dijo nada.

Vegeta lleva a Bulma a la recámara principal y la recuesta en la cama y nota como ella empieza a despertar y espera los gritos que ella le va a dar, pero no le importaba esto era por su bien.

-¿Qué pasó?- Despierta confundida y aturdida, no sabe donde se encuentra, en eso comienza a recordar que estaba con Patrol apunto de hacer el amor cuando llegó Vegeta y después de herir a Patrol la ha secuestrado, esto ya es demasiado y voltea y lo ve ahí sentado en una silla enseguida de ella -¡Vegeta! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Qué jamás me vas a dejar ser feliz? ¡Regrésame inmediatamente!-

Pero él tranquilamente le dice-Mira Bulma ya que venga Kakaroto te dejaré ir, pero mientras nada de lo que digas tiene importancia, ese Yadrilleano te ha terminado de controlar y no puedes pensar claramente-

-No Vegeta, claro que no, estoy completamente en control de mí, nadie me está controlando, si estaba con Patrol es porque me di cuenta que lo amo, que he estado esperando por el toda la vida-

-¿Y Kakaroto qué? Te casaste con él para toda la vida ¿Qué pasó con eso?- Se levanta muy alterado de su silla.

-Goku.. él ya no me quiere, cada que hablo con él me corta las llamadas, me dice que no me puede atender, que después, últimamente no ha sido lo mismo, y yo me di cuenta de que yo no lo amo, que nunca lo amé, que nunca dejé de amart… el caso es que ya no lo amo y ahora amo a Patrol- Estuvo cerca, casi se le escapa decir que amaba a Vegeta, igual no tenía caso decirlo ahora amaba a Patrol.

Pero Vegeta entendió que estuvo a punto de decir que lo amaba, no lo podía creer, ella lo amaba tanto como él aún después de tantos años, que significará eso, bueno ahora eso no importaba, tenía que ver cómo sacarla de su trance, a lo mejor lo que está diciendo es obra de su trance, es lo más seguro.

-No sabes que le pueda estar pasando a Kakroto que por eso se comporta así, deja que regrese y después de que lo haga si todavía quieres irte con aquel, te podrás ir-

-No es justo Vegeta, tú no tienes ningún derecho de decidir por mi vida, déjame ir ¡Ahora!-

-No te irás de aquí, si no quieres entender es tu problema, pero no te dejare ir por ahora-

-Eres un cretino, patán, estúpido ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!- y se lanza hacia él para golpearlo, tiene tanto coraje acumulado que decide sacarlo todo con cada golpe que le da, por no confiar en ella desde un principio, por haber regresado a su vida, por haberla mordido, por confundirla con sus caricias y ahora esto-

Tanto coraje tenía que no le importó soltar la sábana que la tapaba para poder utilizar sus dos manos para golpearlo donde pudiera, Vegeta recibía cada golpe porque sabía que ella tenía que desahogarse y porque ni los sentía, pero ella si sentía cada golpe que le daba ya que era como golpear a una pared, así que por eso decidió tomarla de las muñecas y empujarla a la pared, sosteniéndole sus manos arriba de su cabeza y pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

Bulma quedó a su merced, sin ropa, sin fuerzas, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y ahora no podía moverse para cubrirse, esto no le podía estar pasando a ella.

Vegeta se le quedó mirando a los ojos tratando de ver en ellos a la Bulma de antes, pero no lo consiguió.

-Déjame ir- Dijo Bulma entre sollozos

Vegeta al escuchar su plegaria se estremeció y la soltó y se separó de ella, vio como cayó al piso y tomó la sábana para volverse a tapar.

-No puedo dejarte ir, espera un mes más y serás libre- Con eso salió de la habitación cerrándola por afuera para que no pudiera salir.

Bulma lo sintió irse pero siguió llorando en el piso, no sabía qué hacer, qué pensar, sentía que si no estaba con Patrol iba a morir, lo cual se le hacía raro pero eso era lo que sentía y quería estar con él.

En eso escuchó que una voz le decía –Bulma, ¿Dónde estás?-

-¿Patrol?- dice mientras se levanta del piso -¿Eres tú?- lo dice volteando a todas partes, para ver si lo ve.

-Si Bulma soy yo, pero necesito que me digas dónde estás para irte a rescatar-

-Pero, ¿Cómo es qué? ¿Cómo es que te puedo escuchar?- pregunta confundida al no verlo por ningún lado y seguir escuchando su voz.

-En mi planeta cuando encuentras a tu alma gemela te puedes comunicar telepáticamente con ella, sabía que contigo lo iba a poder a hacer, me siento morir Bulma porque no estoy contigo- le dice mintiéndole, ya que si se puede comunicar con ella es porque al tener todo el control sobre ella, no sólo puede leer sus pensamientos sino puede hablarle a través del trance en el que la tiene.

-Patrol sálvame, yo también quiero estar contigo, no sé donde estoy, déjame ver por la ventana- Se acerca a la ventana y ve un bosque y montañas, pero guiándose por el clima, la vegetación, el tipo de árboles, el tiempo en el que tardaron en llegar, la velocidad en la que iba Vegeta y el rumbo que había tomado antes de dejarla inconsciente, como genio que es le supo decir con exactitud dónde estaba y tenía que ser la única casa en ese bosque, conocía a Vegeta y la privacidad era algo muy importante para él, así que no tendría pierde.

-Está Bien Bulma, en una hora estoy ahí contigo, aguanta por favor, ¿no te ha hecho ningún daño verdad?- le pregunta fingiendo preocupación, lo que quiere es largarse ahora mismo para que puedan irse a su planeta de una vez.

-No Patrol no me ha hecho daño, pero apúrate no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda aguantar-

-Voy en camino-

-Patrol te quería decir que yo te.. amo-

Pero Patrol ya no le contestó y cortó mejor la comunicación, no le gusta tener que fingir tanta cursilería, en cuánto estén en su planeta, ella tendrá que aprender a hacer lo que él le diga como esclava, no iba a soportar él tener que ser así todo el tiempo.

Bulma esperó su respuesta pero no recibió ninguna, se le hizo raro, pero no le dio importancia porque estaba feliz, él ya venía a salvarla.

En tanto, Vegeta estaba en la oficina de su casa, cuando Ruguel el cuidador de la casa entra a su oficina. Roguel es una persona de mucha confianza para Vegeta, si todavía existiera su planeta y él fuera el Rey ahora, Ruguel sería su consejero real, su mano derecha.

-¿Qué quieres Ruguel?-

-Sólo quiero preguntarle si tengo que arreglarme con la policía sobre la muchacha que ha traído Señor- él jamás cuestionaría a Vegeta, confía en él y sabe qué jamás haría algo malo sin una razón justificable, pero tenía que saber para poder arreglar todo desde antes.

Vegeta lo voltea a ver y ve la lealtad que él le tiene, es increíble que a pesar de todo él le es muy fiel.

-Quizás en unos días, pero por ahora no, ya mañana veremos eso, llévale comida y ropa para que se bañe, no soporto que siga oliendo a aquel estúpido- esto último se lo dice más para sí mismo que para él.

Ruguel sonrió ante el comentario de él, esa mujer debe de interesarle mucho, en la vida lo había visto tan interesado por una mujer, debe de ser alguien muy especial para él.

-Entendido Señor- y sale de la oficina para dirigirse a hacer lo que le pidió-

Después de unos momentos Ruguel regresa con Vegeta

-¿Y ahora que quieres?-

-Señor, es que su "invitada" tiró la comida que le di y aventó por la ventana la ropa que le llevé y le mando decir que se fuera al diablo-

-¿Pero que..?, ahora si me las va a pagar, ya le he aguantado mucho- Se levanta de su asiento y sale furioso de la oficina.

Ruguel lo ve pero no le dice nada, sabe que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, tiene muy mal carácter y es muy agresivo pero sabe que jamás le haría daño físico a ella, ya el psicológico, bueno, eso no estaba tan seguro, pero mejor siguió con sus actividades, sería un grave error meterse en sus asuntos.

Al llegar a la recámara abre la puerta y la empuja fuertemente golpeando la pared, haciendo un ruido que estremece a Bulma.

Vegeta camina rápidamente hacia ella tirando todo a su paso y la toma de los brazos y la empuja fuerte a la pared sabe que eso le debió haber dolido a ella pero no le importa, está muy enojado.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Deja de comportarte como una niña! ¿Cómo te atreves a tirar lo que te dan de buena manera? ¡Vas a comer y a vestirte así tenga que obligarte! ¡¿Entendiste?-

Bulma sintió miedo cuando lo vio entrar así de enojado golpeando todo lo que se le atravesaba en su camino y al tomarla así pensó que la iba a golpear, pero no lo hizo, y lo que le gritó borró cualquier sentimiento de miedo para enojarse otra vez.

-¡No tengo por qué hacer lo que tú me digas! Si me quiero morir de hambre y estar semi desnuda todo el tiempo, ¡Es mi problema! ¡Déjame en paz!-

-¿Ahh si? No te importa, entonces si no te importa provocar a los demás con tu vestimenta, no te importara que te hagan esto ¿Verdad?- y la avienta a la cama y se sube arriba de ella y comienza a besarla en el cuello mientras que con una mano le sostiene ambos brazos arriba de su cabeza y con la otra le quita la sábana y comienza a acariciarla.

Quería asustarla, para que viera que se estaba comportando muy infantil, pero al comenzar a acariciarla y besarla sentía que estaba perdiendo el control porque la tenía como hace tiempo quería tenerla, tenía que detenerse antes de que pudiera hacer algo de lo que si arrepentiría después.

Bulma por su parte ahora si estaba muy asustada, estaba esperando lo peor, pensó que si la iba a violar, a estar alturas pensaba que Vegeta era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, le gritaba que se detuviera, las lágrimas no dejaban de salirle.

-¡Cállate! Tienes que aprender lo que te puede pasar si insistes en andar semi desnuda- y continuaba acariciándola por cada centímetro de su cuerpo y al besar y chupar su marca en su cuello lo volvió loco, quizás si solo la tuviera una vez, pudiera dejar de pensar en ella, de sentir lo que siente cada que ella está cerca, de todas formas ya lo odia, qué más le daba si lo odiaba más o no y comenzó a quitarse toda su ropa, mientras que la volvía a morder en su marca, estaba tan cegado por la pasión que sentía que no escuchaba los gritos de ella.

Estaba a punto de quitarse el bóxer que llevaba para ya tomarla, cuando ahora si la escuchó decir-Vegeta por favor, tú, tú no, jamás pensé que tú serías capaz de hacer esto- le dice cerrando los ojos y volteando a un lado mientras lloraba más fuerte.

Ella no lo cree capaz de…. y sin saber porque se detiene y se separa bruscamente de ella parándose del otro lado de la habitación, lo que le dijo lo hizo reaccionar, ella lo odia, pero no lo cree tan malo, no sabe porque si jamás nunca le importó lo que pensaran los demás de él, porque lo que ella pueda pensar si le importa demasiado.

Bulma se tapa con la sábana y sigue llorando.

Vegeta siente arrepentimiento, no sabe porque con ella siente todo lo que jamás siente con otra persona, arrepentimiento, celos, pasión y dolor al verla triste.

Sin decir más decide mejor recoger su ropa y salir de la habitación, no sabe cómo encararla si disculparse, seguirle gritando o terminar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer.

Bulma ni siente que se haya ido, siguió llorando hasta que se durmió del cansancio que sentía por unos minutos, quería desaparecer del mundo, sentía mucho dolor, pero no sabía si era porque Patrol no estaba con ella o por lo que le estuvo a punto de pasar o por pensar que Vegeta fuera de capaz de hacerla sufrir de esa manera.

Al despertar vio que en la mesita del cuarto estaba otra vez un plato grande de comida y fruta y en la cama más ropa para vestirse.

Sin pensarlo dos veces comió, tenía demasiada hambre y entro al baño para tomarse una ducha y cambiarse, se sentía muy sucia.

Al salir se quedó en la cama sentada tomando con ambas manos sus rodillas que llevaba a su pecho y recargando su cabeza en ellas, sin querer pensar en todo lo que le estaba pasando, como quería estar en su oficina trabajando, era su lugar ideal en el mundo, donde ella tenía el control de todo, no que ahora, no podía controlar nada, sentía mucha impotencia y se sentía muy insegura.

Después de unos minutos un aerocoche se estaciona en la ventana de su cuarto, Bulma al verlo se asusta pero se da cuenta de que es Patrol y brincando de felicidad corre para irse con él.

-Patrol que bueno que viniste estaba muy asustada- le dice mientras va entrando a la nave.

-Nos iremos ahora mismo, ya tengo preparada la nave espacial, no podemos perder ningún segundo más Bulma-

-Pero, no puedo dejar así a la empresa-

-Déjasela a cargo del vicepresidente, después regresas para ver a quien pones a cargo, ahora tenemos que irnos, sino Vegeta jamás nos dejará en paz y destruirá cada avance que tengamos, ¿no quieres eso verdad?-

-No, tienes razón, vámonos-

Vegeta ya vestido se encontraba en su oficina dando vueltas sin parar, qué estuvo a punto de hacer, la iba a violar, y en el momento eso le pareció una buena opción, ¿por qué? Por qué ella lo hacía sentirse así, por qué lo hace perder el control de esa manera, jamás se lo hubiera perdonado si hubiera terminado lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, la hubiera destruido y eso era algo que él no hubiera querido, una vida entena no le hubiera alcanzado para enmendar el daño que le pudo haber hecho.

Tenía que disculparse, nuevamente ella lo estaba haciendo hacer algo que jamás ha hecho en su vida, pedir perdón, pero como se trataba de ella ya no le importaba, daría todo por ella.

Salió a su habitación pero al llegar a ella y abrir la puerta no la encontró por ninguna parte, entró al baño y no la encontró, notó que había comido y que no estaba la ropa que le había llevado nuevamente Ruguel, que raro, y vio la ventana abierta de par en par, pensó lo peor y se asomó en ella pero no la vio por ningún lado, prefirió mejor buscarla con su ki y la encontró muy lejos de ahí, estaba en Capsule Corporation, pero como había llegado ahí.

¡Patrol! Pensó, el debió haber encontrado la manera de hallarla y venir por ella, a lo mejor ya se la quería llevar del planeta, ¡No!, no lo iba a permitir, y salió volando por la ventana a toda velocidad, tenía que detenerlos.

Al llegar entro y se dirigió a la sala de despegue, ahí fue donde encontró su ki, si estaba en lo cierto, ya querían partir del planeta, esperaba poder alcanzarlos.

La puerta de la sala de despegue estaba con clave, por lo que tuvo que destruirla.

Patrol estaba ya arriba de la nave, Bulma estaba a punto de subir pero al escuchar el estruendo se detuvo y volteó a la puerta y vio a un Vegeta muy preocupado, y se quedó inmóvil, ¿estaba preocupado por ella?, pero luego notó que su preocupación cambió rápidamente a enojo y Bulma le dijo –Llegas demasiado tarde Vegeta, me iré con Patrol y siguió subiendo por las escaleras de la nave-

Patrol ya se había anticipado a Vegeta y se vino preparado y antes de que Vegeta se pudiera acercar a ella le disparó varias veces con un arma que hacía que su ki disminuyera con cada golpe que le daba, Vegeta no se lo esperaba y recibió el primer golpe, pero quedó algo aturdido y débil por él que no pudo detener el segundo y así recibió varios hasta caer al piso cansado y débil, tardaría un poco en recuperar sus fuerzas, y ese poco tiempo sería suficiente para que ellos se fueran.

Bulma al verlo sin pensarlo dos veces comienza a bajar por las escaleras de la nave para acercarse a Vegeta para ver si estaba bien, pero en eso Patrol le grita: -¡Bulma! ¡Ya vámonos!, déjalo ahí-

-Bulma titubea pero por el control en el que él la tiene, se voltea y sigue subiendo las escaleras, pero antes de llegar a donde esta Patrol, Vegeta le llama –Bulma.. ¡espera!.. por favor… no.. no te vayas- a duras penas le dice porque trata de levantarse débilmente del piso.

Bulma sin saber porque se detiene pero sin voltear a verlo, Patrol le sigue gritando pero ella no lo escucha

-¿Y por qué no he de irme?, la empresa puede seguir sin mí a Goku no le importo, no tengo nada que me retenga aquí, así que adiós- e iba a seguir subiendo pero lo que escucha después la deja completamente helada.

-Bulma yo.. yo te amo, quédate conmigo- no le importa su orgullo ya, tenía que hacer que se quedara por su propio bien, no soportaría la idea de que él pudo haberla salvado de una vida de esclavismo y no haber hecho nada, y también aunque no le gustaba admitirlo la amaba con todo su corazón, no sabía porque le dijo eso, o porque pensó que eso pudiera importarle a ella, pero estaba desesperado que fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

Y funcionó, Bulma se detuvo y ahora se volteó para encararlo –Ve.. Vegeta…- Su mirada cambió, sacudió su cabeza y como golpe salió del trance en el que estaba, al verlo así malherido su corazón se estremeció y sin pensarlos dos veces salió corriendo a ayudarlo.

Patrol se empezó a desesperar, pasó lo que se temía, Vegeta y Bulma estaban destinados a estar juntos se correspondían mutuamente, por eso el amor de él pudo sacarla de su trance, sólo que ellos no lo sabían, y por eso quizás tenía todavía oportunidad de volverla a controlar así que salió corriendo tras ella para llevársela a la fuerza, ya estando allá sería más fácil.

Pero ya cuando estuvo a punto de llegar hacia ella, Vegeta ya había recuperado un poco de sus energías y al notar a Bulma que había salido de su trance le disparó a muerte al Yadrilleano.

Bulma volteó a verlo cuando estuvo a punto de llegar hasta ella para regresarla a la nave pero vio como el disparo le hizo un hoyo en el pecho y caía muerto, sus ojos sin vida, Bulma no lo aguantó más, jamás había visto algo tan espantoso, pegó un grito muy fuerte y cayó desmayada por un lado de las escaleras, pero antes de que golpeara al piso, ya que estaba a unos pies de altura, Vegeta vuela a atraparla, no la mataría el golpe, pero si la hubiera dejado muy malherida.

La tomó en sus brazos y salió caminando de ahí, con la bola de energía que le había lanzado al Yadrilleano y el haber volado así de rápido, las fuerzas que había recuperado las había vuelto a perder.

Tomó un aerocoche y salió a la casa de Bulma ahí la dejaría hasta que recuperara el conocimiento y él recuperara sus fuerzas.

Al llegar a su casa, subió y buscó otro cuarto para acostarla ahí, no quería acostarla en el mismo lugar donde estuvieron a punto de…. La ira y los celos se hacían presentes otra vez, pero tenía que calmarse para recuperarse y entro a otro cuarto, la puso en la cama y él se recostó del otro lado de la cama.

Después de unas horas, Bulma comenzó a despertar y notó que estaba en su casa, en una de las habitaciones, no recordaba nada, que le habría pasado, se incorporó de la cama, se quedó sentada en ella y pegó un grito de asombro al ver a Vegeta acostado ¡Con ella! ¡En la misma cama!

Se para rápidamente de la cama y nota que ella aún esta vestida y él también y suspira aliviada, ahora -¡Vegeta!, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué me hiciste? No recuerdo nada-

Vegeta se despertó desde el gritó que había pegado y siguió gritando, que molesta, -¿Qué, qué quieres? ¡Déjame dormir!-

-Ahí pero que sínico eres, ¡Lárgate de mi casa! Pero primero dime ¿Qué me hiciste? Porque no recuerdo nada- Estaba muy molesta con su actitud y muy confundida, no recuerda nada, lo último que recuerda es haber estado en su oficina platicando con Patrol sobre los avances que pudieran realizar y a partir de ahí todo se volvió negro, no recuerda nada más.

Vegeta al ver que ella ha regresado a la normalidad, si no recuerda nada quiere decir que salió efectivamente del trance en el que estaba, eso lo hizo sonreír involuntariamente, estaba feliz de tenerla de nuevo como normalmente es, se levanta de la cama y le dice -¿Sabes qué día es hoy?-

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta Vegeta? Dime que es lo que paso ¡Ahora!-

-Si dejas de gritar te contaré lo que pasó, sino quédate con la duda yo me largo- Y se dirige a la puerta para hacer como si en realidad se fuera a ir.

Bulma sale corriendo y lo detiene y ya más tranquila le dice –Espera Vegeta, te escucho ya no te voy a gritar, dime qué fue lo que pasó-

-Contéstame entonces ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?-

-Pues, recuerdo que ahora llegó Patrol y estábamos platicando sobre los avances que podíamos hacer-

-Lo que pensé, eso fue hace 2 meses-

-¡¿Quée? ¡Eso no puede ser!- Le dice Bulma, porque no recuerda nada.

-Me dijiste que dejarías de gritar- Le dice tapándose los oídos.

-Perdón pero es que no lo puedo creer, como es que no recuerdo nada, entonces-

-Te dije que ese Yadrilleano venía a controlar tu mente, eso es lo último que recuerdas porque a partir de ahí él empezó a controlarte, estuviste a punto de dejarlo todo e irte con él, volverte su amante y conquistar el universo ¿Ahora si me harás caso cuando te diga que algo no lo hagas?- le dice mientras la agarra de los hombros para empujarla a la pared poniendo ambos brazos al lado de ella.

Bulma se le queda viendo un buen rato, parpadeando varias veces, no lo puede creer, de verdad han pasado dos meses ¿Qué habrá hecho en esos dos meses? ¿Su amante? ¿conquistar el universo?, pero qué.. eso, eso no puede ser.

-Y cómo se que no me estás mintiendo Vegeta, tú no eres una persona en la que pueda confiar-

Vegeta le duele este comentario, pero lo disimula muy bien y le dice –Si no me quieres creer allá tu, ve a tu oficina para que compruebes la fecha del día de hoy y para que tu secretaria te actualice de todo lo que hiciste- se separa de ella y sale por la puerta y se dirige a su casa, tiene que terminar de descansar y olvidar lo que pasó, no quiere pensar en lo que él admitió cuando ella estuvo a punto de irse, iba a evadirla para poder continuar su vida sin ella.

Bulma lo vio irse y lo volvió a detener –Entonces ¿Cómo es que terminamos dormidos en la misma cama?-

Vegeta sin voltear a verla le contestó –Antes de partir de este planeta saliste de tu trance y caíste inconsciente y yo estaba muy débil por un poder que me disparó varias veces el imbécil con una pistola que tenía y por haber usado toda mi energía que me quedaba para matarlo, me dormí a tu lado para recuperar mis fuerzas e irme, aparte no ibas a creer que yo dormiría en el piso ¿verdad?-

-Gracias Vegeta- Le dijo Bulma sin saber porque todo su enojo y dudas se disiparon al escuchar sus palabras.

-Adiós- Le dijo y siguió su camino, no había razón para decir más, le dio mucho gusto que ella no siguiera preguntando más.

Bulma aún se quedó con muchas dudas pero se fue a la oficina tenía que ver qué es lo que ella había hecho.

Al llegar su secretaria le platicó todo, Bulma quedó muy sorprendida, de verdad Vegeta tenía razón, encontró los planos donde indicaban como empezarían a conquistar el universo, pero ella no recordaba nada, también su secretaria le dijo algo que le incomodó bastante, que en una ocasión ella los había encontrado besándose en su oficina, Bulma trató de explicarle que él la había drogado y que por eso había actuado de una manera tan rara, no hallaba de que otra manera explicarle, no sabe si la convenció o no, pero no le importaba. Ahora estaba sola en su oficina, sentada en la silla de su escritorio con una mano recargada en su cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

Había engañado a Goku, aunque fuera por manipulación como podía ella dejarse controlar así de fácil de esa manera, ¿habrá sido todo lo que hicieron juntos?, Vegeta se lo hubiera dicho ¿Verdad?, o quizás Vegeta no lo sabía, Vegeta le estaba escondiendo mucho, ¿Cómo salió ella de su trance?, ¿Qué hicieron en esos 2 meses? ¿Cómo es que Vegeta la salvó?

Muchas preguntas venían a su cabeza, tenía que hablar con Vegeta, pero primero hablaría con Goku.

Intentó comunicarse con él, pero no le contestó, intentó varias veces, hasta que lo consiguió.

-Goku, mi vida, hola, ¿por qué no me contestabas? No sabes cuánto te extraño-

-Si no te contesto es porque estoy ocupado Bulma, así que luego hablamos- y le cortó la llamada, se oía molesto.

Y si, y si por alguna razón él se enteró de Patrol, no, no podía soportar que Goku pensara así de ella, o creyera que lo ha engañado, tenía que verlo, le siguió llamando pero Goku no contestó.

Se esperaría al día siguiente para tratar de hablar con él.

A lo mejor mientras estaba en su trance le dijo algo que por eso se comporta así.

Quiso buscar a Vegeta para que le contara todo, pero después de hablar con Goku, no quería empeorar todo buscando a Vegeta, ella le prometió que no hablaría con él y ya había roto su promesa y no la seguiría rompiendo.

Aparte que si a ella la tenían controlada todo que hizo no puede contarse como que ella hizo algo malo porque no estaba consciente de nada ¿verdad?, si mejor dejaría atrás ese asunto y solucionaría mejor los problemas en los que se metió en su empresa y con su esposo, si Goku no la escuchaba ahora, seguro la escucharía mañana.

**Autor:**

**Gracias por sus reviews =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**No me pertenecen estos personajes. **

**Capítulo 6**

Al día siguiente a primera hora Bulma intenta comunicarse con Goku nuevamente pero siguió sin contestarle. –Qué raro que Goku no conteste, ¿le habrá pasado algo malo?, espero que no, le volveré a marcar-

Pero no le contestó, en eso le llega un mensaje –¡Es de Goku!- gritó emocionada.

Pero le cambió su cara a una cara de tristeza y dolor, Goku le decía por mensaje que no podía contestar que ya había empezado a trabajar y que él le marcaría más tarde.

Bulma ahora si estaba segura de que algo había pasado que Goku se comporta de esa manera tan fría, jamás ni siquiera cuando eran amigos le había contestado así de frío, tenía que averiguarlo y la única manera es yendo a donde se encuentra él, con el reloj con el que se comunican tiene un dispositivo con el que puede saber exactamente donde se encuentra.

Eso haría le iba a caer de sorpresa a enmendar y explicarle lo que hizo y el por qué.

Así que se fue a Capsule Corp a alistar todo para irse cuanto antes, le dejaría la empresa por esos días al vicepresidente, al cabos no serían muchos, Goku ya estaba por regresar, 1 mes cuando mucho y con la nave que hicieron entre Patrol y ella, iba a poder viajar más rápido.

Vegeta decidió ir a visitar a Bulma a su oficina para ver como se encontraba, no podía creer que ya la tenía sana y salva, sin ningún tipo de trance, sólo ella auténticamente, no podía evitar sentirse muy feliz, pero prefirió dejar de pensar en eso, eran estupideces, él emocionado por ver a una mujer que ni siquiera le pertenecía.

Sólo la vería unos instantes y después se volvería a alejar de ella, esta vez para siempre, dejaría a otra persona a cargo de los negocios que tuviera con ella y listo jamás se volvería a encontrar con ella, tenía que seguir con su vida, ella lo hace perder el control de una manera que no le gustaba nada. Era lo mejor, alejarse, seguir con su vida y nunca regresar.

Al llegar a la oficina buscó su ki y lo encontró nuevamente en la sala de despegue, asustado salió corriendo hacía ella, no fuera a ser que Patrol se las había ingeniado para seguir haciendo de las suyas.

Y al entrar a la sala la vio ahí metiendo unas cajas a la nave, pero justo antes de entrar a la nave tropezó y cayó de lado hacia el piso que se encontraba a unos pies de altura y las cajas le iban a caer encima, rápidamente Vegeta la atrapó antes de que tocara el piso, las cajas cayeron al piso haciendo un ruido muy fuerte.

Bulma al sentir que caía se asustó mucho, por el dolor del golpe y porque las cajas si le caían encima le iban a hacer mucho daño pero más se asustó porque eso pospondría el viaje y era lo que menos quería, pero para su suerte nunca tocó el piso, sintió como la atrapaban con ambas manos y al escuchar el ruido de las cajas al tocar el piso se asustó y se escondió en el cuello de quien la había salvado de la caída.

Se quedó así unos segundos hasta que recordó que estaba en unos brazos ajenos, rápidamente levantó la cabeza y vio a Vegeta, ¿por qué tuvo que ser él?, pero cualquier otra persona no la pudo haber salvado, así que por un lado que bueno que fue él, pero por otro, sintió como su piel se le enchinó y como no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Vegeta también no podía dejar de mirarla, ninguno de los dos podía despegar la vista del otro, Vegeta comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de ella, no lo podía evitar, sentía demasiado por ella y cada que la tenía cerca sentía esa necesidad de besarla, abrazarla.

Pero recobró la cordura y la soltó bruscamente antes de que sus labios tocaran los de ella.

Ella cayó al piso de sentón y le dolió mucho -¡Vegeta!, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan rudo?, ¿Qué no vez que me dolió mucho?- le dijo muy enojada y gimiendo y sobándose por el dolor.

Vegeta al escucharla le dio la espalda y sonrió, quería esconder lo feliz que estaba por verla vuelta a la normalidad.

-¿Y que querías, te salvé de un buen golpe o no?, porque no mejor me agradeces, de lugar de quejarte-

-Estúpido, infeliz- murmura mientras se levanta del piso.

Pero Vegeta la escuchó –Estúpida tu, que no te fijas que tengo que venir a ayudarte como siempre-

-Nadie te pidió ayuda, pero gracias Vegeta- le dice ya resignada, no tenía caso discutir con él, aparte recordó que se tenía que ir rápidamente para ir con Goku.

-Bueno Vegeta, ahora que recuerdo tengo que apurarme, así que si puedes dejarme sola, estoy ocupada, si necesitas algo, pídeselo a mi secretaria ella te contactará con la persona que te pueda ayudar- le dice acercándose a las cajas que cayeron al piso con la intención de levantarlas y volver a subirlas.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le pregunta con un tono de voz muy autoritario, lo cual no le gusta nada a Bulma, acaso cree que puede impedirle hacer algo, claro que no, salvada por él o no, haya o no haya tenido razón sobre Patrol, ella parte esa misma tarde, diga lo que diga.

-Eso no te incumbe- le dice secamente y comienza a subir nuevamente por las escaleras

Vegeta se desespera y le impide subir parándose frente a ella.

-Vegeta, quítate por favor, necesito terminar de subir estas cajas-

-No hasta que me digas a dónde vas-

-No te soporto Vegeta, ¿por qué siempre te estás metiendo en mi vida?- le dice soltando las cajas que caen al piso.

-Por que eres tan tonta que te metes tu sola en muchos problemas, si lo que pretendes es viajar por el espacio tu sola, mejor suicídate aquí, es igual-

-Sí pretendo viajar sola, iré a ver a Goku y no tiene por que pasarme nada voy bien equipada-

Vegeta ignora su último comentario-¿Acaso sigue sin contestarte, que por eso vas a ir a rogarle que te preste atención?-

A Bulma le extraño su pregunta, ¿cómo sabía que Goku no le contestaba? Con eso confirmó su sospecha de que Vegeta sabía mucho más de lo que le había dicho.

-Pero, ¿Tu como sabes eso?-

-Tú me lo dijiste varias veces pero no lo recuerdas- le dice sin mucho ánimo.

-Vegeta, ¿pasó mucho más de lo que me platicaste verdad?-

Vegeta se queda pensativo, frunciendo el ceño, no está seguro si es conveniente decirle todo, o fingir que él no sabe nada.

-Eso que importa ahora, ya pasó- prefiere no contarle nada, de todas maneras es verdad que no tiene caso pensar en eso.

-Vegeta, es que, quizás por algo que hice Goku no me contesta, tienes que decírmelo todo por favor, ¿hice algo que lo molestara?- Se le queda viendo esperando una respuesta que la consuele, que ella no tuvo nada que ver, que Goku nada más está ocupado y cuando regrese serán igual de felices como antes.

Vegeta se queda un rato pensativo, ¿pudiera ser que Bulma le haya dicho algo mientras estuvo en trance?, pero no, no pudo haber sido, Bulma le dijo que su relación se iba a terminar porque Kakaroto no le hacía caso, no le contestaba ninguna llamada, debe de ser otra cosa.

-No fue por algo que hiciste, según lo que tú me dijiste, él dejó de contestar tus llamadas sin razón, me dijiste que por eso te ibas a ir con Patrol porque lo tuyo con Kakaroto se había acabado porque ya no quería hablar contigo-

-No puede ser, yo debí de haberle hecho algo y voy a ir averiguarlo, se tiene que enterar que cualquier cosa que le haya hecho no era yo, Vegeta déjame pasar tengo que irme- siguió insistiendo pero con un tono más suplicante.

-Con una condición, yo iré contigo- no sabe porque se ofreció a ir, pero no quiere que se vaya sola, quizás en parte quiere pasar tiempo con ella, -demonios- pensó Vegeta, -¿por qué no deja de meterse en problemas? Así jamás la voy a olvidar, si me la paso preocupado por ella y cuidándola y no ayuda que Kakaroto esté ausente-.

A Bulma le extrañó mucho su propuesta, y pensó -¿será acaso qué él se preocupa tanto por ella como para soportarla todo un viaje ellos 2 solos? ¿O tendrá algún motivo escondido?, bueno ya que importa, ella se sabe cuidar de él y si no cede no la dejará pasar nunca- Ok vamos, pero no llevas maleta ¿Cómo le harás?, yo ya me quiero ir- le dice algo exasperada.

Vegeta le sonríe y sale volando y regresa en 10 min con su maleta lista.

-Parece que te olvidas de quién soy yo y de lo que soy capaz- le dice sonriente

Bulma a esto no le contestó, sabía que él quería escuchar un comentario alagador de su parte pero no le daría gusto, prefirió mejor ignorarlo.

Vegeta frunce el ceño al ver que es ignorado, pero la pagará, en todo el camino no hablará con ella, hasta que le ruegue, sonríe para sí, porque sabe que no podrá aguantar mucho.

El despegue comenzó y una vez fuera de la tierra, habiendo pasado la turbulencia, Bulma se fue a dormir.

Vegeta se quedó pensantivo -diablos volví a caer en la brujería en la que me tiene Bulma, es decir, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? En querer estar con ella, en cuidarla, protegerla, en hacerla sonreír de felicidad, es un sentimiento que me llena de calidez en mi corazón cada que estoy con ella, es adictivo, pero no puede ser amor porque yo soy incapaz de amar, soy un ser despiadado y frío, ¿será que ella me ha cambiado sin darme cuenta? –

En la universidad cuando salían, pensó que sólo era diversión lo que tenía con ella, pero cuando se enteró de que estuvo con Kakaroto, no pudo evitar sentir varias apuñaladas en su corazón, con el tiempo la perdonó porque se dio cuenta de su error al juzgarla y no escucharla. La extrañaba, todo lo bueno que ella le hacía sentir, esa brujería que ella le hizo para tener esa adicción hacia con ella.

Bueno mejor se retira a dormir, demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza y ninguna llegará a ningún lugar bueno así que mejor dejar el tema por la paz, ayudaría a Bulma a que se junte con aquel estúpido, quizás al verlos juntos sienta tantas ganas de vomitar que por una buena vez dejo de pensar en ella.

Bulma llegó a su cuarto y encendió la luz, abrió su maleta y como estaría varios días en la nave decide vaciar su maleta y guardarla en las gavetas, al abrir la primera gaveta se encuentra con una hoja de papel, la abre y se da cuenta que es una carta. -¿De quién será?- se queda pensando y comienza a leer:

"_Hola Bulma, si estás leyendo esta carta quiere decir que no estoy contigo y que Vegeta me ha destruido tal como lo prometió, me lo advirtió muchas veces, pero yo no quería dejarte, por eso quería llevarte conmigo para alejarte del peligro en el que estabas a su lado, pero antes de irme para siempre quiero abrirte los ojos para que no vayas a salir dañada, yo no sé que te pudo haber dicho él sobre lo que pasó, de seguro no recuerdas nada porque él tiene un aparato para borrar partes de la memoria, antes de morir me lo enseñó y me platicó su plan de querer matar a todos los que se pudieran interponer entre tú y él, que tú serías suya a como de lugar y que ya tenía tiempo invertido arruinando tu relación Gokú como para que yo llegara a arruinar sus planes, pero yo no me quise alejar quise protegerte, y mira como termine, perdóname Bulma por no estar ahí para ayudarte, pero te lo digo para que te prepares, te cuides y te alejes de ese hombre, no quiere más que hacerte daño, y no dudo que gracias a él Goku este así contigo, cuídate mucho no te dejes engañar con su actitud de bueno, ahora que yo no estoy me querrá hacer quedar mal, que yo fui el malo que él te protegió de mí para que confíes en el, para quedar él como el salvador, pero espero no confíes en ninguna palabra de lo que él te diga, ¿Cómo crees que yo iba a intentar manipularte? No tiene sentido, lo que tenemos es tan bonito y puro que eso no puede ser manipulado, no me olvides por favor y espero nos veamos en el paraíso, te estaré esperando._

_Tu amado Patrol"_

Para Bulma fue muy sorprendente leer esta carta, ahora estaba más confundida que nunca, no recuerda nada, ¿qué habrá pasado? Su secretaria no le pudo decir mucho. ¿Será verdad lo que dice Patrol o lo que dice Vegeta, Vegeta desde un principio se lo advirtió, pero pudieron haber sido inventos de él o a lo mejor él ve a todos como amenaza, pero porque querría estar con ella otra vez.

Mil dudas pasaban por su mente, ¿ahora que haría? ¿a quién creerle? Vegeta le ha hecho tantas cosas que sabe que no puede confiar en él, de hecho sabia que le ocultaba muchas cosas, tendría sentido él porqué Goku ya no la quiere y el por qué se estaba comportando de esa manera para con ella, ahora si tenía que hablar con él, no le dirá nada de la carta, esperara a que él le cuente todo, pero el muy cretino de seguro ya habrá inventado algo muy creíble, sabiendo que ella le iba a presionar a que le contara todo, pero no le quedaba de otra, tenía que preguntarle que paso, y después de eso podrá juzgar si todo es mentira, no

Se acostó en la cama y siguió dándole vueltas a lo que le decía Patrol, no recuerda haberlo conocido bien, sólo la noche en que lo conoció, y de verdad Vegeta ¿tendrá un aparato para borrar la memoria? Es un delito tenerlo, pero, es Vegeta a él no le importaría y mucho menos para usarlo por su propio beneficio, bueno dijo bostezando mañana se le aclararían muchas dudas. Se quedó dormida con eso en sus pensamientos y tuvo varias pesadillas o ¿eran recuerdos? Eran como pedazos de lo que había pasado en ese mes.

Su sueño empezó con el beso que se había dado con Patrol y como Vegeta los había separado, luego soñó que estaba viendo películas tranquilamente con Patrol, cuando de repente lo vio salir volando destrozando la pared y volar fuera de la casa, y vio como Vegeta se la llevaba cargando a través de la ventana, después nada, luego otro recuerdo muy perturbador, cuando él estaba sobre ella desnuda y la estaba tocando por todas partes y ella llorando rogándole que se detuviera, para lo que él nada más le contestó -¡Cállate! Tienes que aprender lo que te puede pasar si insistes…..- no recuerda que más dijo porque él siguió encima de ella, apunto de quitarse el boxer, hasta que ella ya no pudo más y despertó de golpe sudando muy agitada.

No podía creerlo, Patrol tenía razón, Vegeta está obsesionado con ella, de seguro quiso acompañarla para ir a matar a Goku. No puede ser, no puede ser- pensó Bulma- ¿Qué voy a hacer?- Finjo que no sé nada, ya sé le diré a Gokú que Vegeta va a matarlo para que se prepare y luego y luego…- en eso recordó la última parte de su pesadilla, agacha la cabeza, las rodillas ya no la pueden sostener y cae al piso, de lugar de sentir coraje hacia él, siente decepción, desilusión hacía él, acaso pensó que había cambiado, que era una buena persona, le hizo daño de la peor manera posible, y si ¿en cualquier momento la vuelve a violar?, si ¿se la roba a otro planeta y la vuelve su esclava?, todo esto pasaba por la mente de Bulma, Vegeta se había vuelto su peor enemigo, tenía pruebas, Patrol sus sueños aunque incompletos pero le revelaban justo lo que necesitaba saber sobre él.

No puede ser, pensó que todo había terminado, que todo volvería a la normalidad pronto, pero apenas comienza, y él es muy poderoso que podrá hacer ella contra él, el manipulador estaba con ella y es capaz de matar, violar, todo por conseguir lo que quiere.

Bulma se recostó en la cama en posición fetal, abrazando sus piernas, tapada con la cobija llorando silenciosamente, estaba aterrada, pero valía más quedarse en su habitación y no demostrarle miedo, eso de seguro le ha de gustar.

Al día siguiente Vegeta pasó a desayunar y no vio a Bulma, se le hizo raro pero no dijo nada, agarró lo que encontró mientras ella llegaba para preparar algo de comer y se sentó en la mesa a comérselo, se lo terminó pero Bulma jamás llegó, se le hizo raro, ya debería de estar despierta.

Decide ir a despertarla, no puede estar de floja tanto tiempo, ya eran las 9 am y ya tenía que haberle tenido el desayuno.

-¡Bulma!- le gritó, -¡Ya despierta que tengo mucha hambre!- los 10 sándwich que había comido no le sirvieron ni de aperitivo.

Bulma al escuchar su nombre, cae de golpe de la cama pero del susto ni lo siente y se arrastra a un lado de la cama para que no pueda verla, pero sabe que sería inútil esconderse. La encontraría rápidamente, pero tenía que mantenerse alejada de él lo más que pudiera.

-¿Dónde estás?- pregunta exasperado.

Y le da la vuelta a la cama y la ve en un rincón con sus piernas abrazadas, temblando y llorando, con su cabeza escondida entre sus brazos recargados en sus piernas.

Vegeta se le estremece el corazón al verla en ese estado, no sabe que le pudo haber pasado, será algo hormonal, se acerca muy despacio hacia ella, se agacha quedando frente a ella y ve como ella instintivamente se retrae más, aunque la pared ya no la deja y sus sollozos son aún más fuertes.

-¿Pero que tienes? Dime, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estás así?- su voz era algo dulce y tranquila con toda la preocupación implícita.

Bulma lo escucha pero no le cree nada, está fingiendo pensó.

No quería sentirlo cerca, esos recuerdos son horribles, el miedo, la impotencia, decepción, tristeza, enojo, resignación, de que no podía hacer nada contra él, no quería volver a sentir nada de eso.

-Vegeta aléejatee de mí por favor, no tee me accerquues- sólo atinó a decir entre sus sollozos

Vegeta da un paso hacia atrás así agachado, está sorprendido.

-¿Qué te pasó Bulma?- le dice volviéndose a acercar

-¡Que te alejes de mï, ya no me hagas más daño por favor!-se abraza más las piernas y esconde aún más la cabeza, quisiera que con sólo hacer eso pudiera desaparecer.

Al escuchar eso Vegeta se pone de pie extrañado –Pero, yo no te he hecho nada, ¿has enloquecido?-

Bulma levanta su cara llena de lágrimas, agarrando coraje le dice-No te hagas, Patrol ya me lo explicó todo y anoche… anoche recordé que fue lo que pasó y lo ¡que me hiciste!-

-¿Pero según tú qué te hice? ¿Y como que ya te explicó Patrol si ese imbécil ya lo maté, acaso es inmortal?- Le dice volteando a todas partes, temiendo que se lo fuera a encontrar.

- Patrol me dejó una carta explicándomelo todo, como lo amenazabas y tú plan por arruinar mi vida, quitar a todos a tu paso para que yo me quedara contigo y al ver que no te funcionó, decidiste matar a Patrol y secuestrarme donde, donde.-. las lágrimas volvían a salir al recordar esos hechos -donde, me violaste- por fin lo dijo, tenía mucho miedo de cómo fuera a reaccionar Vegeta, pero tenía que decírselo, desahogarse.

Al escuchar lo que dijo Bulma, al principio sintió mucha ira al saber que ese Patrol se las arregló para hacerlo quedar mal frente a ella y para seguirle fregando la vida aún después de que él ya no está en este mundo. Pero al escuchar lo otro, los ojos de Vegeta se agrandaron, da un paso hacia atrás, recordando él por qué ella piensa eso, -aquella noche, estuvo a punto de, pero no lo hizo, pero de seguro ella no recuerda todo completo, no puede ser, ¿por qué tenía que recordar eso? De seguro no le va a creer nada- la volteó a ver y veía como ella no dejaba de llorar y todo por su culpa.

Agachó la cabeza, se sentó en la cama y apoyó su cabeza así agachada con ambas manos, estaba arrepentido, si la hirió, no como ella pensaba pero si lo hizo.

-Bulma, perdóname, esa noche, no es lo que piensas, nada pasó ¿entiendes?, nada pasó, estuve a punto de, pero me detuve, no podía.., no podía hacerte sufrir así, perdí el control por un momento, pero te juro que nada pasó- que patético sonaba, rogando perdón, pero ya su orgullo no le importaba, no soportaba verla así en ese estado.

Bulma lo escuchó pero no le creyó nada, las últimas palabras que recuerda de su pesadilla le confirman todo, quería darle una lección agrediéndola de esa manera y lo consiguió.

-Bulma, ¿me escuchas?- pregunta Vegeta preocupado por su reacción.

-¡No te creo nada!, ¡ya basta de mentiras Vegeta! ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo, me entiendes, DE TODO! Y quiero decirte que ¡Te odio!, ¡Te odio!, vete y déjame sola, ¡Vete!- le siguió gritando, hasta que ve que Vegeta se levanta con la cara triste y se marcha de su cuarto cerrando la puerta.

Siente un poco de remordimiento, esa cara, parecía arrepentido y deprimido, pero no tiene caso, el arrepentimiento no le borrará lo que aquella noche le hizo. No le cree nada, ¿quién llega tan lejos y luego se detiene? Aparte aunque lo hubiera hecho, mató a Patrol sin razón, me secuestró e intentó violarme, es el peor hombre del universo, bien decía él con orgullo en la universidad que era el hombre más temido del universo. Nunca pensó que tan cierto sería.

Después de calmarse, se recostó y se quedó dormida otro rato, después salió a comer algo, bueno a prepararse algo rápido y llevárselo a su cuarto, tratando de evitar a Vegeta lo más que se pudiera, lo bueno que él se la llevaba entrenando.

Ya no le tenía miedo, no sabía porque pero su corazón le indicaba que Vegeta no le haría daño y que él no era culpable de nada, pero su corazón que va a saber, ya se ha equivocado muchas veces hasta ahora, así que no se puede confiar en lo que siente, si no en los hechos.

Vegeta por su parte, estaba devastado primero porque esas palabras le dolieron más como cualquier pelea donde haya terminado casi muerto, y segundo por qué no tiene por qué molestarle lo que piense esa tonta humana, él no necesita de nada ni de nadie, terminará esta misión, se irá a la tierra, de preferencia en otra nave y jamás la volvería a ver, nunca se le volvería a acercar.

En eso se siente un temblor en toda la nave muy grande, duró pocos segundos, fue como si la hubieran golpeado. Vegeta salió corriendo y fue a ver qué pasaba, pero no encontró nada, todo en calma, vio a Bulma checando los controles y nada, de seguro debió de haber una mini lluvia de meteoros, decidió alejarse sin decir nada, no vaya a ser que se vuelva a poner histérica.

Bulma estaba muy nerviosa, pero tenía que ver qué era lo que le había pasado a la nave, que por fortuna nada, lo sintió irse y suspiró aliviada, regresó a su habitación y ahí se quedó.

Después de un rato, la puerta de la nave se abre, donde entrar a ella piratas del espacio, que lo que hacen es pegársele a la nave justo en la puerta, cuando van a ver qué pasa, todo está en calma y si se asoman por la ventana no alcanzan a ver la nave fantasma.

Son los delincuentes más buscados en muchos planetas y muy peligrosos. Aunque no tan poderosos como el Príncipe de los Saiyajínes.

Ellos ya habían estudiado la nave con rayos X, las puertas y quien duerme en donde, así que se dirigen al cuarto de ella, la verdad ella vale más dinero que cualquier pertenencia que pudieran tener, pero aún así le robarían toda la comida y joyas que pudieran encontrar.

Mientras unos se robaban la comida, otros se dirigían al cuarto de Bulma para robársela sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Entraron al cuarto de Bulma y ella no los escuchó hasta que estaban cerca de ella, pero al voltearse a encarar a Vegeta, que ella pensó que era Vegeta, se asustó al ver a los tipos de aspecto raro y sucio, iba a gritar pero ellos la agarraron y la golpearon para que se desmayara.

De ahí salieron todos de la nave y se fueron.

Vegeta sintió un jalón pero no supo que era, no iba a ver de qué se trataba puesto que ahorita no era nada, pero algo lo jaló a que fuera a ver qué había pasado.

Cuando salió de su cuarto, vio que habían saqueado la cocina, cajones, todo, de pronto recordó a los piratas espaciales… los había olvidado, y recordó su manera de operar, por eso fue el estruendo de hace rato, habían atrapado a nuestra nave, pero no los pudimos ver y.. ¡Bulma! Recordó que también robaban mujeres hermosas para venderlas como damas de compañía a altos directivos de varios planetas.

Salió corriendo al cuarto de Bulma y efectivamente ella ya no se encontraba ahí.

Entonces corrió a la torre de control a buscar a la otra nave, no debe de estar muy lejos, la encontró dirigiéndose a otro planeta muy cercano de donde estaban, así que cambió el rumbo de la nave para allá, salvaría a Bulma antes de que un horrible destino le espere. Si logran venderla, será casi imposible encontrarla, y se seguro ya tenían un comprador esperando. ¡Demonios Bulma! Resiste.


	7. Chapter 7

Ningún personaje de Dragon Ball y sus secuencias me pertenece, sólo a Akira Toriyama.

**Capítulo 7**

La nave que los piratas traían era mucho más rápida que la de ellos, por eso es que son tan peligrosos porque no puedes escapar tan fácil de ellos, pero si entraron a escondidas quiere decir, que es porque conocen a los saiyajínes y saben que contra ellos no iban a poder jamás, así que en cuanto los encuentre Vegeta, este habrá sido su último robo en toda su vida.

Ya en la nave de los piratas, habían llegado a su destino al planeta donde habían quedado de hacer su entrega, por seguridad el rey no los citó en su planeta, se ve muy mal que él rey ande teniendo tratos con piratas sucios. Así que escogieron un lugar para encontrarse, un planeta solo de preferencia.

El rey provenía del planeta Kudrion, un planeta que humanoides, el rey les había pedido a los piratas encontrar una mujer exótica, hermosa, ellos al ver a Bulma pensaron que era la mujer ideal para el rey, siempre tenían pedidos, pero ella era justa para ese Rey.

El rey era un hombre muy vanidoso, que para él la imagen lo era todo y como todos eran parecidos en su planeta, menos él, que era un poco diferente a todos los demás, él era más humanoide por lo tanto se veía mucho mejor a todos los demás, más alto, más fornido, más cabello y porte, por lo mismo él quería como Reyna a una mujer más a la altura de él, para que se vieran bien juntos y diferentes a todos los demás.

También para tener hijos hermosos y que siga la buena imagen de generación en generación y poder distinguir uno de clase real a un plebeyo.

Llegaron al trono de la nave donde se encontraba el rey, le presentaron a Bulma aún inconsciente y él rey la inspeccionó, el cabello azul, la tez blanca, lo voluptuosa que es, la altura, la textura de la piel, el cabello, era perfecta para él, bien que los piratas hacen su trabajo, le pidió a sus guardias que se la llevaran a su habitación, y que la vigilaran por si fuera a despertar mientras él llegaba, les pagó a los piratas y ordenó el despegue de la nave hacia su planeta.

Después se dirigió a su cuarto a hacer las presentaciones con su hermosa Reyna.

Aún seguía inconsciente, pero decidió despertarla, tenía que saber cómo era.

La movió bruscamente para que despertara, Bulma poco a poco fue recobrando el conocimiento, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que no estaba en su cuarto, en eso recordó los sucios piratas, y se levantó de golpe de la cama y se recargó a la pared, para tratar de defenderse de cualquier intruso.

El rey que se llama Jikoru le dijo –Buenas tardes mi querida princesa, ¿cómo se encuentra ud?

Bulma se le quedó mirando, -¿quién es ese hombre?- si a eso se le puede llamar hombre, tenía aspecto humanoide, pero el tamaño de sus ojos, el color de su piel azul con morado le hacía pensar que no era un hombre normal.

-Me encuentro muy mal, ¿dónde estoy? ¿Cuándo me vas a regresar? ¿Crees que puedes venir a robarme como si nada? ¡Regrésame en este mismo instante!- le gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Vaya, que carácter tienes, bueno, yo nunca hablé acerca del carácter que quería que tuviera mi Reyna, después de todo, si te haces la difícil, yo tengo un tratamiento para eso, en poco tiempo, estarás a mis pies, sin decir nada, serás justo como yo quiero que seas, ¿cómo vez?- le dijo arrogantemente y riendo para sí mismo.

-¿Tu Reyna? ¿Estás loco? Según tu ¿Cuál es tu tratamiento?- pregunta ya más preocupada por su "tratamiento" que por su regreso.

-Si quieres podemos comenzar, no hay nadie que se me haya resistido a este momento, todo lo que he pedido lo he conseguido, ya te tengo a ti, ya nada más me faltan los hijos hermosos que me darás y estaré satisfecho-

-¡Yo no te daré nada!, ¿y si soy estéril? ¡Eh! ¿Qué harás al respecto? Me tendrás que dejar ir en estos momentos-

-No lo eres, en el transcurso de donde estabas a este planeta te hicieron los análisis correspondientes, me los enviaron y autorice que te podrían traer, si no ¿Me crees estúpido para traer a alguien sin saber si está enferma, si morirá dentro de poco, si no sirve para tener hijos, etc?

Bulma para entonces se estaba asustando, este hombre tenía respuesta para todo y ella ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza de que pudiera salir de esta tan fácilmente, la única opción es que venga Vegeta por ella, pero después de lo que pasó ¿se arriesgará por ella? Quien sabe que tan poderoso sea este tipo, pero ¿acaso habrá muchos más poderosos que los saiyajínes? No, no puede ser posible, ojalá venga Vegeta por ella, su reloj lo dejó en su cuarto, no podía llamar a Goku y quién sabe si vendría.

-Ya no tienes nada que decir, vaya, pensé que me darías más trabajo, pero veo que no ocupé ningún tratamiento para doblegarte a mis peticiones, entonces ¿Estás de acuerdo en ser mi Reyna? Tendrás mi planeta a tus pies, podrás gobernar, claro siempre debajo de mis órdenes, tendrás sirvientes, todo el dinero que quieras, mucha riqueza, lujos y lo principal me tendrás a mí, ¿Qué te parece? ¿Aceptas voluntariamente? Claro que tendrás que acatar todas mis órdenes todo el tiempo-

-¡Claro que no! A mí no me interesa nada de lo que me ofreces, yo ya lo tengo en mi propio planeta, así no necesito que me des nada, quiero que me regreses, búscate a otra, que de seguro habrá muchas que se mueran por tener todo eso-

-Mmm puede ser, pero esas son fáciles, tú resultaste ser perfecta porque me gustan los retos, te vas a doblegar ante mí, ya lo verás, después de unos días a mi lado, te olvidarás que tuviste vida antes de mí, yo seré tu presente y tu futuro-

-Estás loco, ¿qué caso tiene? ¿Qué no prefirieras tener a alguien que te ame? ¿Por qué tiene que ser a la fuerza?-

-El amor causa muchos problemas, sufres, te manipulan, te humillan, te pisotean, es lo peor que te puede pasar, me ha ido mucho mejor sin eso que llamas amor, soy muy feliz y ahora más porque te tengo a ti y me estas entreteniendo mucho- le dice sonriente, de verdad pelear con ella le es divertido, porque se siente como el gato y el ratón, donde el ratón trata de safarse del gato, pero el gato sólo está jugando con su presa mientras se saborea.

-No, claro que no, eso pasa si estás con la persona equivocada pero si es amor real, no pasa nada de eso..-

-Mira, ya me está aburriendo este tema, prefiero las cosas así como están, así las quiero y así me han funcionado, tu eres sólo mi esclava que haré Reyna, ¿Qué más puedes pedir? Así que si no te arrodillas ante tu Rey para demostrarme lealtad y aceptación a que serás mi Reyna, dímelo para empezar con el tratamiento, ya hemos despegado y quiero llegar a mi planeta con mi Reyna doblegada ante mí, no contigo que todavía crees que tienes opinión y voluntad propia- se levanta de la cama y comienza a acercársele.

Bulma trata de huir de él pero la esquina de la pared la atrapa no puede ir más allá porque él ya está enfrente de él y puso sus manos a los lados de ella.

Prefirió no decir nada, tendrá a una muda, si planea tenerla de esclava.

Jikoru se le quedó mirando esperando una respuesta cuando vio que ella no contestó se enfureció -¡Contesta lo que te digo!-

Bulma no contestó solo se le quedó mirando retadoramente.

-¿Ya no piensas hablar? Está bien, empezaremos con el tratamiento, a ver si al final te quedan ganas de hacerte la muda, escúchame bien, faltan 18 días para llegar a mi planeta, en esos 18 días te encerraré en un cuarto oscuro con poca luz, con bichos, desnuda y sin comer, sin baño, ni donde dormir, resultará lo que tú quieras, o te vuelves loca, te enfermas de muerte, o decides salvarte, pero si en 18 días te haces la fuerte y sigues renuente, en mi planeta te llevaré a escondidas a una misma celda, a estar el tiempo que necesites para recapacitar mi oferta, cada día te estaré recordando de lo que tendrás a cambio de que aceptes ser mía. No creo que puedas resistirte, y si eso no te es suficiente, mandare cada día a un hombre diferente a que se aproveche de ti y después de que lo haga lo mataré ante tus ojos, serás la culpable de su muerte, dime ¿te parece atractivo mi tratamiento? ¿O ya te decidiste?-

Bulma no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, de verdad que había una horrible vida allá afuera, ¿qué iba a hacer? Si seguía con su plan de fuerte, le iría peor, tendría vidas en sus manos, viviría cosas horribles, si se iba con él, lo peor que puede pasar es no tener voluntad propia, y estar con él en las noches, pero sería 1 sólo hombre y no tendría ninguna vida en sus manos, y tendría más posibilidades de crear un plan, él no sabe que ella es una genio, así que tendría que arriesgarse.

-Está bien, acepto ser tu Reyna- le dijo resignada

-Perfecto, ves cómo se solucionan las cosas, muy fácil cuando eres cooperativa, ahora vamos a dormir, estoy muy cansado, pero a la primera que vea que intentes hacer algo, te mando 1 semana con todo lo que te dije, serían 7 hombres diferentes y 7 muertes, así que ¿te atreverás a intentar algo?- se le quedó mirando fijamente tratándola de intimidar.

-No, no intentaré nada- y de verdad no le convenía intentar nada, ella era fuerte, si la llegara a obligar estar con él, aguantaría, todo lo aguantaría, sería más fácil aguantar como su Reyna y tendría mayor posibilidad de crear un plan para escapar, en caso de que no viniera Vegeta, pero ya se hubiera aparecido, también si ya despegamos él no sabrá a donde nos dirigimos, agachó la cabeza pero no se rendiría, buscaría la manera de escapar, aguantaría 1 mes, ya cuando Goku esté en el planeta Tierra, se escapará y allá Goku la protegerá, si sólo 1 mes.

-Bien, ahora quítate esa ropa, báñate y ponte la que te daré que vamos a dormir- se acercó al ropero y le aventó un camisón corto.

Bulma no dijo nada, lo agarró y se dirigió al baño a bañarse y cambiarse, después de 1 hora de terminar salió y se encontró con un semi desnudo Jikoru , se ruborizó, él a pesar de todo no era feo, ni disgustante a la vista, pero aún así era repugnante estar con él.

El se le acercó y le puso el brazo en su cintura, acariciándola con sus dedos seductoramente, Bulma sólo sintió asco, pero aguantó. La dirigió a su cama, se acostaron y ella se puso en la orilla, pero él la jaló hacia así para estar acostados así juntos y comenzó a acariciarle las piernas y el su abdomen plano, ella se puso nerviosa, no pensó que tan rápido fuera a intentar algo y rezó para que no fuera así, todavía no, todavía no, pensó y rogó dentro de sus pensamientos.

-Que bella eres, y tienes una piel tan suave- le dijo en el oído.

-Gracias- le contestó ella secamente

-¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres que continúe?-

-Como ud quiera su majestad- Más vale contestarle así, si oponía resistencia capaz y la mandaba al calabozo.

-Mira te haré un favor, te daré algo de tomar, que hará que me desees tanto como yo a ti, ¿Qué te parece? Así me complacerás mucho más de lo que me puedas complacer con esta actitud estúpida que tienes- le dice mientras se levanta de la cama y se dirige a servirle una copa de una bebida que tiene ahí en su buró.

Al escuchar esto Bulma se sienta rápidamente sobre su cama ¿Qué dijo? ¿Una bebida? Pero, pero no ella no quería eso, pero tampoco quería sufrir el asco, estaba perdida, pensaba que tal vez Vegeta llegaría a tiempo, pero era solo un sueño, más valía enfrentarse a su nuevo destino ahorita a seguirlo posponiendo.

-Ten bebe- Le entregó la copita con el líquido.

Bulma lo toma y lo huele instintivamente, y se lo toma de golpe, no sabía mal, pero estaba asustada, no sabía que efectos secundarios pudiera tener, o simplemente los primarios, no quería acostarse con este hombre, pero no le quedaba de otra, lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Vegeta por su parte acababa de llegar al planeta donde hicieron la transacción, pero lo vio vacío, no había ningún alma, buscó y buscó pero no encontró a nadie, ¡maldición ya salieron! ¿Ahora como encontraría a Bulma? Se sentó en el piso y recargo su cabeza en su mano, en el piso vio un papel con un emblema, lo tomó en sus manos y lo vio, era el emblema de un planeta, pero cuál, trató de hacer memoria de todos sus viajes y pudo recordar de donde era, el planeta Kudrión, ahí de seguro se la llevaron. No podía perder más tiempo, se subió a la nave y salió inmediatamente, esperaba que esa nave en la que estaba Bulma fuera más lenta para poderla alcanzar, si no estaba a días de salvarla.

Bulma comenzó a sentir un quemazón por todo su cuerpo, se retorcía más y más, sentía como el deseo comenzaba a prenderse dentro de ella, era como una necesidad muy grande, que sólo podía ser satisfecha con sexo, pero aún así no hizo nada por acercársele a Jikoru, pero él al verla en este estado, sabía que no se le iba a resistir, así que se abalanzó hacia ella, Bulma trataba de resistirse aún así, no quería nada con este hombre, pero cuando él empezó a tocarla, se le empezaron a nublar los pensamientos y comenzaba a corresponderle.

Una vez que le quitó el camisón y la comenzó a acariciar su piel desnuda, ella lo abrazó y susurró –_Vegeta-_ el Rey se detuvo en seco y le dijo -¿Vegeta dijiste? Te atreves de pronunciar el nombre de otro hombre mientras estás conmigo ¿Cómo te atreves estúpida?- Y le da una fuerte bofetada, Bulma no se había dado cuenta que había pronunciado el nombre de Vegeta, se le salió, pero porqué, él no era nada suyo, acaso sería su subconsciente traicionándola.

-Si vuelves a pronunciar otro maldito nombre, te irás inmediatamente al calabozo y mandaré a la primera víctima, ¿entendiste?- la tomó fuertemente del cabello. Ella estaba adolorida por el golpe y porque sentía como si tratara de arrancarle toda su cabellera.

-Si está bien, su majestad- no le importó nada, ni el golpe ni el dolor en su cabella por el jalón del cabello, ella sólo quería acabar con ese quemazón por dentro así que se abalanzó a besarlo y abrazarlo.

El acepto sus besos y comenzaron a acariciarse con desesperación.

Y efectivamente la nave de Bulma por ser más chiquita que la nave del Rey, Vegeta pudo alcanzarlos, utilizó la misma táctica de los piratas, y entro en su nave, se enfrentó a los guardias y los pudo acabar con facilidad, el cuarto del Rey era a prueba de ruidos no escuchó nada.

Vegeta buscaba en todos los cuartos, mataba al que se encontraba que no fuera Bulma, hasta que llego al cuarto del rey y tiró la puerta.

Dentro de ella, se encontró otra vez con la escena de Patrol y Bulma, pegó un fuerte grito, que hizo retumbar a toda la nave, y separó a Bulma del Rey aventando a Bulma afuera del cuarto del Rey.

Vegeta al ver al Rey lo destruye ahí mismo sin esperar que le diga nada. En eso voltea a ver a Bulma que comienza a levantarse del piso, está completamente desnuda, que descarada, ¿En qué estaba pensando? Se le queda mirando con una mirada fulminante sin decirle nada.

Bulma se levanta del piso, al ver a Vegeta, su desesperación es más grande, no sabe porque, si porque está feliz de verlo o porque, pero se abalanza hacia él y comienza a besarlo y acariciarlo por todas partes, Vegeta por el asombro baja la guardia y cae el piso con ella encima, trata de quitársela de encima pero lo está acariciando de una forma, que es difícil resistirse, comienza a besarla con la misma intensidad que ella, y a quitarse la ropa, la pone debajo de él y se siguen besando.

Pero recupera la cordura y la separa bruscamente de él y le grita –Pero qué diablos te pasa mujer, ¿estás loca?, no hace ni 5 minutos que estabas acostándote con aquel y ahora vienes conmigo, no soy tu plato de segunda mesa ¿me entiendes? Ni tampoco tengo gusto por las mujeres fáciles que se acuestan con cualquiera, estoy comenzando a pensar que cuando te acostaste con Patrol no fue manipulación, si no fue tu promiscuidad-

Bulma no le importó nada de lo que dijo, sólo atinó a decir mientras se retorcía en el piso–Vegeta, no puedo, no puedo aguantar, por favor, me quema, por favor, te necesito, te necesito ahora, por favor- y se le volvió a abalanzar para besarlo pero esta vez Vegeta le sostiene las manos arriba de su cabeza y se pone encima de ella para que no se mueva.

Vegeta le extrañó lo que le dijo, qué le estará pasando, parecía desesperada, y que le quema, ¿Qué tendrá?, en eso volteó al buro enseguida de la cama y vio la botella que estaba ahí y la reconoció, es Prantu la bebida del deseo, por eso esta así, se la dio aquel imbécil.

No se quita con nada, más que con…. Pero, Bulma se enojaría con él si se entera de lo que le hizo, haya sido por su bien o no, pero que puede hacer, esto le seguirá quemando hasta que no se sacie o se acabe el efecto, que se acaba en 24 horas, en todo ese tiempo se la pasará retorciéndose del dolor, pero como le podrá quitar el efecto sin herirla.

Pues a ver si con un baño de agua bien helada, la llevó hasta el baño la soltó en el piso y abrió la llave helada, Bulma gritó por lo frío que estaba y él la sostuvo para que no huyera.

-¿Te sigue quemando?- le preguntó Vegeta

-Cierra la llave, por favor ¡Ciérrala! Me congelo Vegeta por favor- mientras intentaba salirse de la regadera

-Solo hasta que me digas que ya no te comportarás como una mujerzuela-

-Vegeta por favor- no dejaba de llorar, ya no sabía si sentía dolor por el quemazón por dentro que sentía o por fuera por el agua helada.

Vegeta decide aguantarse un poco más y dejarla ahí sufriendo, después de 5 minutos cerro la llave, para ver si había funcionado.

Bulma se quedó ahí tirada en el piso, después de que cerró la llave no tuvo fuerzas ya para levantarse, había utilizado mucha energía para intentar salir de la regadera y por intentar de besar a Vegeta.

-¿Bulma?- le dice Vegeta, no sabe si perdió el conocimiento, pero no la quiere tocar, porque capaz y con cualquier roce, vuelve esa necesidad a quemarla.

Decide mejor agarrar una toalla y una manta para cargarla y llevarla a su nave, ahí la podrá dejar dormir en su cama y que se le pase el efecto.

La carga y se la lleva, la acuesta en su cama y regresa a llevarse toda la comida y lo que pudiera necesitar, se separa de la nave para seguir con su viaje, ve a Bulma exhausta y que se está quedando dormida.

Se tranquilizó él al verla así y decide por irse a dormir también un rato, antes de comenzar a entrenar de nuevo.

Al día siguiente Bulma se levanta de su cama con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, comienza a recordar lo sucedido y voltea a todas partes y se da cuenta que está en su cuarto.

Vegeta la salvó, la salvó, quiere decir que si le importo, a pesar de todo lo que le dije, se levanta de su cama, pero se da cuenta de que está totalmente desnuda, se detiene en seco y corre al baño, a bañarse.

Dentro del baño comienza a recordar el porqué estaba desnuda, ese sujeto le había dado una bebida que le dijo que le despertaría el deseo por él, y lo hizo, recordó lo horrible que se sentía el quemazón y abrió más la llave helada como si todavía estuviera sintiendo la quemazón, entonces recordó cuando llegó Vegeta y la vio con él, que pena, que la haya visto en ese estado, ha de haber pensado lo peor, pero no era ella, ella trató de luchar contra los efectos lo más que pudo.

Y lo peor es que después de que Vegeta lo mató se abalanzó sobre él, -Ahí Dios, ¿Qué pensará de mí ahora?- agachó su cabeza hasta recargarla entre sus manos.

También levemente recordó algo que le dijo Vegeta - _Pero qué diablos te pasa mujer, ¿estás loca?, no hace ni 5 minutos que estabas acostándote con aquel y ahora vienes conmigo, no soy tu plato de segunda mesa ¿me entiendes? Ni tampoco tengo gusto por las mujeres fáciles que se acuestan con cualquiera, estoy comenzando a pensar que cuando te acostaste con Patrol no fue manipulación, si no fue tu promiscuidad- _

Acaso ella, ¿se acostó con Patrol?, en eso levanta su cabeza rápidamente y comienza a preocuparse mucho, no puede ser, si me acosté con Patrol, eso era lo que Vegeta me escondía, eso pasó aquel día, estábamos viendo películas, cuando hicimos el amor y en eso llega Vegeta, nos cachó, lo separa bruscamente de mí aventándolo atravesándolo por la pared y me agarra con una sábana y me lleva a su casa, si eso paso, yo, malinterpreté todo, me faltaba ese pedazo, que con razón no quería recordar, no puede ser, de verdad que soy una mujer promiscua. Comenzó a llorar amargadamente, no podía ser, había traicionado a Goku, no una sino 3 veces, con Patrol, Jikoru y Vegeta.

Vegeta escuchó ruido en el cuarto de Bulma y decidió ir a buscarla para ver como estaba, no tocó, al cabos ya no tenía nada que esconderle a él, así que entró como si nada y no la vio, y tocó la puerta del baño, ahí si no podía entrar sin tocar.

Bulma se sorprendió al escucharlo y le dijo –Por favor, vete, déjame sola- y siguió llorando

Vegeta la escuchó llorar y se preocupó no sabía si tenía algún efecto secundario aquella bebida. Así que entró de todas maneras, y la vio ahí envuelta en una toalla llorando amargamente.

-¿Te sientes bien? Le pregunta Vegeta, refiriéndose sobre el quemazón que tenía horas antes.

-Bulma- le vuelve a repetir, agachándose para tenerla frente a frente pero sin tocarla.

-Dime Bulma, ¿estás bien?-

-Déjame sola Vegeta, no merezco el perdón de Goku, no, tengo que regresar a la Tierra, no puedo encararlo- Le dice entre sollozos

-Pero ¿a qué te refieres? A ¿lo de anoche? No pasó nada y estabas bajo una sustancia, anda deja de llorar-

-No, pero, estuvo a punto y con Patrol si paso-

En eso Vegeta se sorprende al escuchar a Bulma, será que ya recordó todo, acaso hubo otra vez fuera de la que los cachó, si es así, entonces, no, no puede ser que se haya acostado con ese maldito

-Bulma, ¿recordaste algo?-

-Sí recordé, que estuve con Patrol- y rompió más el llanto

Vegeta se molesta al escucharla, no puede evitar sentir celos infernales, la agarra de los hombros y hace que lo mire a los ojos

-¿A qué te refieres con que estuviste con Patrol? Yo los caché una vez pero todavía no lo hacían, ¿acaso estuviste alguna otra vez con él? ¡Dímelo!- le grita, está muy enojado.

-¿No lo habíamos hecho?, entonces no lo hicimos, a esa vez me refería solamente- se levanta muy sonriente.

Vegeta casi le sale una gota de sudor en la cabeza, le ha dado muchos dolores de cabeza últimamente, ahora casi lo mata de celos, y era porque ni siquiera recordaba bien lo que había pasado.

Ahora sólo falta, le creerá que de verdad él no la violó, habrá recordado eso también.

-Bulma, yo, quiero preguntarte, ¿qué más recuerdas de ese día?-

-Ah, Ah sí, ya recordé casi todo, el porqué lo mandaste volando, que no murió ese día y que me llevaste a tu casa-

-Y sobre lo que pasó en mi casa ¿Lo recuerdas?- preguntó esperanzado a que sí.

-Ah sí en tu casa, pues, recuerdo poco, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Quiero saber si recuerdas, que yo no te hice daño, al menos no en esa magnitud-

-Ah eso, si Vegeta lo recuerdo, tu no me violaste, pero si me hiciste sufrir mucho- le dice con algo de rencor.

-Lo sé, pero si te sirve de consuelo, tu anoche trataste de violarme, así que creo que estamos a mano ¿no crees?- Le dice para hacerla enojar, mejor a soportar que siga llorando.

-¡Claro que no! Yo no hice tal cosa, era bajo el efecto de esa bebida que me dieron, aparte tu me correspondiste si mal no recuerdo, te morías por estar conmigo, admítelo- le dice con arrogancia

-Te me lanzaste como una mujer en celo, te quería hacer el favor, pero luego recordé que yo no me acuesto con cualquieras- y se va riendo del baño

-¡Yo no soy ninguna cualquiera Vegeta! Eso quisieras para ver si así te hago caso, pero ni así fíjate, ni así, ¡ni ahora ni nunca!- le grita con todas sus fuerzas.

Vegeta decide ignorarla, no importa, ya regresó todo a la normalidad, no se lo dijo, pero sabe que ella lo ha perdonado y eso era todo lo que quería saber. Ahora podía regresar a entrenar tranquilamente.

-Maldito Vegeta, ¿Quién se cree que es? Yo muriéndome por él, una cualquiera, Já, eso quisiera- y salió a hacerse algo de comer.

Ya había llegado el día para ver a su Goku, estaba muy emocionada, pronto se terminaría todo esto, lo mejor de todo es que Vegeta no la había engañado, ese Patrol si la había manipulado y después de muerto se las seguía arreglando para engañarla, Vegeta después de haberla salvado de aquel Rey malo, no le volvió a hablar, sólo para lo necesario, era como si ella no existiera, a Bulma se le hizo raro, pero eso comprobó que lo que Patrol le decía no era verdad.

Estaban a punto de aterrizar al planeta donde estaba Goku; Bulma fue rápidamente a sentarse a ponerse su cinturón y notó que Vegeta ya estaba ahí con sus ojos cerrados como meditando.

No se dijeron nada y la nave aterrizó correctamente. Se abrió la puerta y Bulma salió corriendo de ahí, pero antes de salir Vegeta la tomó de la muñeca deteniéndola.

-¿Qué pasa Vegeta?- le preguntó extrañada, con algo de miedo, acaso habrá sido verdad lo que le había dicho Patrol.

Vegeta notó su miedo y eso le molestó en sobremanera, todavía no confía en él.

-Espera yo te llevaré, Kakarotto está muy lejos de aquí-

-Está bien Vegeta, gracias- y se dejó cargar por él.

Bulma estaba más que emocionada de ver a Goku, por fin lo podrá abrazar, ver, besar, todo.

Ya a punto de llegar hacia donde se encontraba, vieron una pareja en el piso a punto de hacer el amor, Vegeta se acercó poco a poco para poder ver bien de quienes se trataban, a lo mejor una pareja nativa de ese planeta.

Bulma notó también a la pareja y poco a poco se fueron acercando, hasta que reconocieron que la pareja era Goku y otra mujer.

Bulma no lo podía creer, Goku, la había engañado, por eso no le contestaba ninguna llamada, porque estaba ocupado acostándose con otra mujer.

La rabia la inundó, todo lo que pasó por él, su preocupación, lo que pasó con el Rey, con los piratas, con Patrol, con Vegeta y todo porque él la dejó sola, y todavía que la deja sola hace esto, no puede aguantar más y se separa bruscamente de Vegeta.

Vegeta por la sorpresa la suelta y ella cae al suelo, no estaban muy lejos de la tierra, pero aún así debió haberle dolido.

Bulma sale corriendo hacia la pareja, Vegeta reacciona termina de bajar a la tierra y corre tras ella.

-Goku, ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerme algo así? ¡Dímelo!- le grita con todas sus fuerzas

Goku se confunde al escuchar esa voz ¿Bulma? No puede ser, ella aquí, no, se separa de la mujer con la que estaba y ve a Bulma correr hacia él, tapa a la mujer con la estaba, le dice que lo esperara dentro de la casa ella obedece y Goku sale a encontrarse con Bulma envuelto en una sábana.

Bulma se le echa encima a golpes, Goku deja que lo golpee, se lo merece, en eso ve a Vegeta caminar hacia ellos y eso lo enfurece, entonces ella no es tan inocente.

La agarra fuertemente de los brazos y la ve a los ojos -¿Y tu Bulma cómo pudiste? Dijiste que jamás volverías a hablarle a ese hombre y aquí está contigo, ¿se divirtieron en el viaje hasta acá?- le dice con mucha ironía.

Bulma se enoja todavía aún más, queriéndola inculpar de la misma atrocidad que él le acaba de hacer, no lo permitirá, el culpable es él, ella jamás hizo nada malo. Vegeta ve la escena, no se mete, decide mejor esperar, si se sale de control se meterá.

-Si no fuera por él Gokú, yo ahorita estuviera de esclava en un planeta obligada a ayudar a un estúpido a tratar de conquistar el universo, o estuviera siendo violada una y otra vez por un Rey que me quería de su Reyna, o estuviera muerta, ¿me vas a decir lo mismo de esa mujer? Aparte yo jamás me he acostado con otra persona que no seas tú- le dice con mucha rabia y dolor.

Goku se siente mal, quería enojarse para no sentirse tan mal, sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero no pudo evitar enamorarse de ella, cuando regresara se la iba a llevar con el y le explicaría todo a Bulma, por el dispositivo nunca le quiso decir nada, se le hacía un método muy frío, y Bulma merecía la verdad en persona, por eso la ignoraba, pero, nunca pensó en realmente en el daño que le estaba haciendo. La soltó lentamente de las manos y agachó la cabeza.

-Lo siento Bulma- dijo en un susurro

Pero Bulma lo escuchó y se enojó a un más –Me has decepcionado Goku, resultaste ser peor hombre que Vegeta-

Vegeta al escucharla se enojó mucho, cómo se atreve a compararlo con Kakarotto, pero tenía razón él jamás se acostaría con otra mujer estando comprometido con otra, peor aún casado con otra, tenía valores.

-Perdóname Bulma, me di cuenta aquí que tu y yo no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, que lo nuestro fue casi una obligación porque estábamos solos, al conocer a Chi Chi me di cuenta del verdadero amor, no quise herirte pero no lo pude evitar-

A Bulma le dolieron aún más sus palabras, él se dio cuenta de que lo de ellos fue casi por obligación, sería cierto, que lo que sentía ella por él no era más que puro cariño de amigos, quizás por eso no siente tanto dolor como esperara, quizás por eso, soñaba con estar con Vegeta en las noches, o quizás por eso pronunció su nombre cuando estuvo con aquel Rey.

Estaba muy confundida, dio pasos hacia atrás y salió corriendo hacia un bosque.

Goku al verla, quiso ir tras ella, pero Vegeta se lo impidió.

-Déjame pasar Vegeta que no estoy de humor- le dijo Goku muy enojado

-Ya le dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir, tú déjala en paz-

-Vegeta no me hagas tener que luchar contigo porque sabes que lo haré-

-Por mí haz lo que quieras, menos pasar por aquí- le sonríe maliciosamente.

Comienzan a pelear con todas sus fuerzas, desahogando todo el coraje que sentían uno por el otro.

Hasta que en una de esas a Goku se le cae la sábana que lo tapaba y se distrae, en eso Vegeta lo golpea para desmayarlo, ve como cae al piso y sale en busca de Bulma, tenían que irse, no podían seguir perdiendo más aquí el tiempo.

Encuentra a Bulma sentada en una piedra quien había dejado de llorar sólo estaba pensativa, se le acerca y le da la mano.

Bulma le sonríe y le toma la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, en eso Vegeta la carga y se la lleva a la nave.

Una vez ahí despegan hacia la tierra.

Nadie dijo nada, ella se va a su cuarto y él a entrenar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sólo a Akira Toriyama**

**Capítulo 8**

Llegaron a la tierra, pero en todo el camino no se dirigieron la palabra, cada quien estuvo absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

Bulma por su parte, estaba pensando en todo lo que le había pasado y en lo que Goku le había dicho, pensó desde la primera vez que vio a Vegeta después de tantos años sin verse ni hablarse, de lo que sintió, de cuando la besó, que aunque fuera a la fuerza si sintió algo debilitarse dentro de ella, algo muy conocido, como cuando andaba con él, pero obviamente todo lo ignoró, se aferró al "amor" que le tenía a Goku, pero realmente no era amor, debido a que no le dolía que la hubiera engañado, le daba coraje porque perdió mucho tiempo preocupándose por él y para que él ni se preocupara por ella, pero aparte de eso se sentía aliviada de que ya no tenía el compromiso con él.

Pero ya estaba cansada de tanta aventura, quería una relación seria, para siempre y normal, ya no quería saber nada de saiyajines ni de poderes, ni nada sobre humano, esta era una oportunidad para volver a empezar, Vegeta aunque sintiera algo por él, ya no quería problemas, y él atraía muchos problemas y le daba muchos problemas, aparte no es el mismo de antes es mucho más frío así que mejor buscaría un humano como pareja y tendría una vida normal.

Vegeta por su lado pensaba en Bulma, estaba libre ya, pero de verdad ¿Quería empezar una relación con ella? Después de tantos años, él quería engañarse de que la había olvidado, de que no sentía nada por ella, de que lo único que quería era vengarse de ella, pero después de todo lo que han vivido ya esa venganza no es necesaria, ni enojado estaba con ella ya, sabía que todo lo que había pasado había sido un error, que lo más seguro es que algún idiota que le tenía coraje, les puso algo a sus bebidas para vengarse y lo había logrado, en el momento no lo quiso ver por orgullo, pero con los años se dio cuenta de eso, pero lo más fácil era seguir negando todo y seguir pensando en buscar venganza; pero ya no más, se dio cuenta de que la amaba, sentía le amor más fuerte aún, porque sintió un gran alivio cuando vio que entre ella y Kakarotto todo se había acabado y que quizás nunca hubo nada, ahora tenía el camino libre y sentía inexplicablemente una felicidad enorme y mucho coraje cuando la vio llorar, pero después de verla tan tranquila y que le sonrió, sintió ese calor recorrerlo por todo el cuerpo, esa tranquilidad y felicidad que sólo ella le puede dar, ya no estaría solo.

Y con esos pensamientos ambos se quedaron dormidos, sin pensar que pensaban en cosas totalmente diferentes.

Cuando aterrizaron iban bajando de la nave cuando Bulma, paró en seco y se volteó a encarar a Vegeta, él no se movió ni dijo nada, sólo se le quedaba mirando, tratando de descifrar lo que ella estaba pensando.

-Vegeta, Gracias por acompañarme, por ayudarme y salvarme tantas veces- y puso su mano en su mejilla.

Vegeta e al sentir su mano, puso la suya tomando la de ella, la que tenía en su mejilla, se quedaron así unos segundos, hasta que Vegeta, se acercó para besarla, ella al sentirlo cerca, volteó la cara, se quería dejar llevar pero iba a cumplir lo que pensó, aunque le doliera tenía que buscar a un humano como pareja y se agacho.

Vegeta se quedo muy extrañado, porque había sentido el amor que ella le tiene, esa mirada no puede ser de amistad ni cariño de hermanos, esa mirada está llena de amor y pasión.

-Lo siento Vegeta, no, no puedo, no quiero volver a sufrir, lo siento- y salió corriendo sin esperar respuesta de él.

El la vio irse aun extrañado, pero cuando vio que cerró la puerta, el coraje y su orgullo se apoderaron de él, jamás se le volvería a acercar, lo había humillado y aunque sabía que podía convencerla, no se rebajaría en rogarle y tomó su maleta y se fue a su casa.

Bulma se fue a su casa, quería descansar, tantas cosas habían pasado y quería olvidar el dolor que tuvo al rechazar a Vegeta, con él se sentía completa y feliz a comparación de todo el tiempo que estuvo con Goku, pero no podía ser, ya no volvería a sufrir por ellos, lo mejor era escoger una pareja normal, un humano, ellos atraían muchos problemas, y ella ya no tenía edad de andar aventurándose, así que se buscaría una pareja humana se casaría y tendrá una vida feliz y normal, si eso es justo lo que va a hacer.

Al día siguiente después de haber descansado todo el día se sentía renovada, habiendo cerrado por la paz el asunto de su vida sentimental, ya sentía que podía enfocarse en su trabajo y en su vida personal.

Así pasaron 3 meses, Goku ya había regresado, y tramitaron su divorcio, ya estaban divorciados y desde entonces no se volvieron a ver, ni a él ni a Vegeta tampoco.

Ella ya había empezado a salir con alguien, un humano hijo de un magnate de negocios, pero no era cualquier hijo de un empresario, él desde pequeño se fue ganando cada centavo que tiene, lleva aún mejor manejo de las empresas de su padre, comparado a como las llevaba el, ha creado más alianzas, y han crecido en un 80% desde que él se ha quedado a cargo, es un soltero muy codiciado, por ser guapo, muy inteligente y hombre de familia.

Se conocieron en una junta, y fue un click de inmediato porque para ella era raro encontrar a alguien tan inteligente como ella, casi todos eran hijos de empresarios que heredaban la fortuna y todos los negocios de sus padres y es todo, no hacían nada por sí mismos, todo se lo daban fácil y seguían recurriendo a sus padres por cada mínimo problema que tuvieran, demasiado mediocres para su gusto.

Con él era todo lo contrario, por eso le gustó, tenían tan sólo saliendo 1 semana, pero Bulma esperaba que este fuera en indicado, se sentía muy bien, satisfecha de su vida normal, pero no se sentía feliz ni completa, pero prefería sentirse así con él, a sentirse feliz y completa pero llena de problemas a su alrededor, de aventuras, de drama y anormalidades, no le gustaría que sus hijos vivieran aún lado de todo este tipo de problemas.

Una mañana estaban platicando de negocios él y Bulma

-Sí, deberíamos de ir a ver personalmente a Lupoll Corp en Japón para ver si vale la pena invertir en ella- comentaba Luko el nombre del hombre con el que salía.

-Pero si todo lo que necesitamos saber lo tenemos aquí en el expediente, no es necesario hacer el viaje, bien lo sabes- le dijo Bulma, con una mirada sospechosa.

-Sí, lo sé, pero no es lo mismo, no hay nada como estar ahí personalmente, además, podemos tomarnos unas vacaciones por allá- le dijo seductoramente parándose de su asiento y agachándose frente a ella quien estaba sentada en el asiento, mientras acariciaba sus brazos.

-Pero, ¿no es demasiado pronto?, apenas llevamos saliendo 1 semana- estaba nerviosa, le incomodaba tenerlo muy cerca no sabía porque, debe de ser porque es el primero con el que sale después de Goku.

-Por eso, es para conocernos mejor, sin presiones de por medio, ¿Qué te parece?- le dijo mientras se le fue acercando poco a poco.

Bulma empezó a balbucear, no sabía que decir, no se sentía lista, pero el tenia razón, era la mejor forma de conocerse, quizás era lo que le hacía falta.

Y justo antes de tocar sus labios él le dijo -No tengas miedo, déjate llevar - y termino por besarla

En eso se abre la puerta y entra Vegeta, y los sorprende.

-Quiero pensar que ahora si estas consciente de lo que estás haciendo y no estés bajo la influencia de ninguna manipulación ni alguna poción, porque ya me estoy cansando de encontrarte siempre así y tener que quitártelos de encima.

Al escuchar su voz, se rompe el encanto y Bulma se sobresalta, y se para de inmediato de la silla empujando a Luko, quien cae de sentón al piso muy extrañado.

Voltea a ver a Vegeta y lo reconoce de alguna revista, pero le extraño mucho lo que el acaba de decir, se levanta y se dirige hacia él.

-¿A q te refieres?- Le dice bien confundido.

En eso Bulma lo interrumpe - Eh si Vegeta, no te preocupes, todo está bien aquí, ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-Quiero hablar contigo, a solas le dijo muy serio y viendo a Luko de muy mala manera.

Bulma al verlo así de serio, le dijo a Luko -nos dejas solos por favor, seguiremos con nuestra platica mas tarde.

-Está bien Bulma, hablamos más tarde, se acerca a ella y se acerca a besarla pero ella se voltea y el resignado le da un beso en la mejilla.

Si que tenían de que hablar, pero más tarde, tenía que explicarle quien era ese señor que la puso en este estado de nervios y a que se refería con lo que le dijo cuando llego.

Al salir Luko le sostiene la mirada a Vegeta desafiante y sale dejándoos solos.

Bulma suspira aliviada, no sabe porque pero se sintió más agusto cuando Vegeta los interrumpió.

-Veo que no has perdido el tiempo, pensé que te ibas a dedicar a trabajar- le dijo Vegeta amargamente.

Pero Bulma decidió ignorarlo –Vegeta que quieres, dime en ¿Qué te puedo ayudar?- le dijo como si fuera cualquier otra persona.

-Evadiéndome ¿no?, bueno así jugaremos, -dime una cosa- le dice mientras se acerca a ella empujándola a la pared en un rápido movimiento, -él hace que tu corazón palpite tan rápido como lo hace cuando estas cerca de mi- le dice poniéndole una mano en donde se encuentra su corazón -justo como ahora- le dijo al oído en un susurro.

Bulma se queda perdida en esos ojos, hasta que reacciona y lo empuja y va a sentarse.

-Dime que quieres Vegeta, no tengo por que contestarte eso-

Vegeta sonríe victoriosamente, sabe que es verdad, que para ella no habrá nadie como él, solo es demasiado terca o tonta o ambas para darse cuenta, pero él no estará ahí para esperarla ni la tratara de convencer, pero si la hará pagar por su rechazo.

-vengo a informarte algo- le dice ya seriamente.

-Sí, ¿Qué cosa quieres decirme?- le dice algo molesta, no le gusta que esté aquí, capaz e intenta otra cosa y cae perdida en sus brazos, no lo podía permitir.

-Vengo a decirte, que no estoy de acuerdo en que contrates a Proex Co como proveedor del material para los nuevos prototipos y también quiero que a la próxima primero me digas a mí antes que a nadie, sobre las decisiones que vas a tomar-

A Bulma le molestó mucho su petición, ¿cómo se atreve? -Y porque habría de decírtelo?, tu nada más tienes alianza con nosotros y tienes que acatar lo que nosotros decidamos, tú no tienes poder de decisión en esto, sólo yo, si te aliaste conmigo es porque confías en lo que yo haga, en los resultados solamente-

-Pues no me interesa tu opinión, de aquí en adelante me vas a decir-

-Y porque, me pudieras decir, no quieres ese proveedor, ¿Es otro alíen que viene a invadir la tierra? - le dice burlándose de el

Ya muy enojado por su comentario burlesco le dice -no, claro que no, pero tengo mucha más experiencia que tu y sé que no cumplen con los tiempos de entrega-

-pues yo se que si, y en esto se mas que tu y entiende que tú no tienes poder de decisión acerca de estos temas-

-claro que no, tengo más experiencia y conocimiento que tu-

Y así empezaron a discutir sin llegar a un acuerdo, hasta que Vegeta sale de su oficina muy enojado y gritándole.

-¡pues entonces voy a romper esta alianza si eso es lo que quieres!- le grita Vegeta

- no vas a romper nada, no te puedes comportar así tan infantil- le contesta Bulma

-pues ya verás que tan infantil puedo llegar a ser con tal de molestarte- le dice por último, ya que se fue por el elevador.

Y ella se queda muy enojada sin tener que responderle, aparte se dio cuenta que estaban discutiendo enfrente del escritorio de su secretaria y que a un lado estaba Luko sentado viéndolos muy sorprendido, sabía que ella tenía muy mal carácter pero nunca lo había presenciado.

Se volteo a verlo y le dijo -Ah, hola, no pensé que me estuvieras esperando pasa- le dice muy nerviosa.

A su secretaria no le dijo nada, ya estaba acostumbrada de todas maneras, a ellos dos.

-Dime Bulma, ¿Así tratas a todos tus aliados?- le pregunta muy extrañado por lo que acaba de presenciar.

-no claro que no, es que él es diferente, así se le tiene que tratar porque si no, trata de imponer su voluntad-

-no creo que sea excusa Bulma, no me gusta que te anden gritando, ni que te rebajes a su nivel, te pueden hacer daño, sin pensar en la mala imagen que das-

Bulma se quedo sin habla, en todo tenía razón, pero él no lo conocía, entre ellos así era siempre, ya ni su secretaria se extrañaba, pero si tenia razón, no tenia porque rebajarse a su nivel, y por esta misma razón, sabía que andar con un humano normal le haría mucho bien, la ayudaría a tener normalidad en su vida.

-Sí, tienes razón, créeme es la última vez, no dejare que vuelva a hacerme perder el control- le dice mas calmadamente.

-Me parece muy bien y me puedes decir a que se refería con lo que dijo cuando llegó, me pareció muy raro, acaso ¿Te han querido dañar de esa forma?- trato de ser lo mas diplomáticamente, después de todo, no es un tema que se pueda hablar abiertamente, al menos no aún.

-Ahh de eso, si pues lo que paso es que..-comenzó a titubear, ¿Qué le iba a decir?, que vino un extraterrestre y que la intento manipular, que anduvieron en el espacio y se toparon con un rey de otro planeta que la drogo.

Pero justo en eso, Luko recibe una llamada, se excusa y sale de la oficina inmediatamente

Para Bulma, eso fue un alivio, aunque se le hizo muy extraño que se haya ido así, quien pudo haber sido en el teléfono para que se haya tenido que ir así, pero prefirió seguir trabajando, luego le preguntaría.

Más tarde su secretaria le pasó una invitación a una fiesta con todos los empresarios y sociedad, esas fiestas eran comunes en esas fechas y tenias que ir porque así reafirmabas alianzas.

Aparte sería una buena oportunidad para salir y bailar con Luko, lo malo que de seguro ahí estaría Vegeta pero estando con Luko no tenia de que preocuparse, no la iba a molestar estando con otro, al menos es lo que ella quería pensar.

Pasaron los días y a Luko ya no lo volvió a ver, ni le contestaba las llamadas de hecho le decía que ese número ya no existía, lo cual era muy extraño y ya era el día de la fiesta, ahí lo vería y le preguntaría porque dejó de buscarla y de contestarle las llamadas, aunque es un hombre ocupado así que supuso que era eso, algo le pudo haber pasado.

O a lo mejor su escena con Vegeta lo hizo desistir de seguir saliendo juntos.

Que lastima, de verdad quería iniciar algo formal con él, casi decidía mejor no ir a la fiesta, pero a quedarse triste en casa, decidió entretenerse, tenia amigas con las cuales pudiera estar toda la noche sin preocuparse ni por Luko ni por Vegeta.

Así que se arregló, se puso su mejor vestido y se fue; ya llegando a la fiesta la ayudaron a bajar de su limousine, caminó hasta la entrada de la fiesta, le daba un poco de pena llegar sola, pero ella era una mujer independiente y muy segura, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera sin necesidad de tener a alguien a su lado, así que dejo de pensar en los demás y con su seguridad entro viendo a todos en la fiesta.

Diviso a sus amigas y dirigió su camino hacia ellas.

Eran hijas de empresarios que solo iban a buscar esposos a estas fiestas, pero aunque no concordara con ellas y en su mediocre formar de ser, se divertía con ellas, la hacían dejar de pensar en todos sus problemas.

Pero antes de llegar a ellas, alguien se le puso enfrente.

Al ver quien es molesta trata de sacarle la vuelta.

Pero él le vuelve a cerrar el paso.

-¿Qué? le dice, ahora ni siquiera me vas a saludar?- le dice divertido Vegeta, le gustaba sacarla de su sano juicio.

-no me nace, así que con tu permiso, me están esperando- le dice tratando de evadirlo sin éxito, Vegeta es muy difícil de evadir.

-si te refieres a tu nuevo novio, no vino, debe de estar divirtiéndose en otro lado con otra porque aquí no está-

-no me refería a él, si no va a venir es porque anda muy cansado, así que quítate por favor, que ya me tengo que ir- le mintió, pero Vegeta no debe de enterarse que Luko y ella ya no estaban saliendo.

-si seguro, eso es lo que les digo a las mujeres para que me dejen en paz-

-no te creo, tu les haz de decir "lárgate, ya no te quiero ver", algo parecido, eres un patán que no te importa herir a los demás-

-tal vez me conoces más de lo que deberías, pero aun así puedo hacer que caigas en mis brazos otra vez, sí, eso quisiera, pero claro que no quiero-

-claro que no, no te necesito, ni a ti ni a nadie, y no es como que me muero por estar en tus brazos tampoco-

-Ahh no te mueres pero ¿Si te gustaría?-

Bulma se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo, y trato de cambiar el rumbo de la plática pero en eso llega el papa de Luko, un Sr. muy respetable e influyente.

-Hola Srita Bulma, ¿Cómo esta?- le dice dándole la mano para saludarla

-Muy bien gracias Sr. Droit, y Ud?-le dice contestándole el saludo de mano

-Bien gracias y ¿Ud Sr. Vegeta?-

-Bien-le dijo secamente también respondiéndole el saludo.

Bien, quiero hablar con los dos, no me sorprende que los haya encontrado juntos.

Esto me hace pensar que estoy bien en mi decisión y con lo que les voy a decir.

Para esto los dos lo voltearon a ver inmediatamente, que era lo que les quería decir, no les gustaba nada su tono.

-Supe que estabas saliendo con mi hijo Srta. Bulma, pero hablé con él para que ya dejara de relacionarse contigo- Le dijo con voz bastante seria.

Vegeta estaba muy divertido al escuchar eso, se aguantó poco la risa burlona que le daba enterarse de eso y la volteo a ver riendo, pero su sonrisa no le duro mucho, por lo que El Sr. Droit dijo después.

-Si lo hice, es por el bien de mi hijo y de mis empresas, su reputación Srita Bulma ha ido decayendo, la han visto con varios hombres diferentes cuando estaba casada, pero con el que ha tenido más escenas es con aquí el Sr. Vegeta- dijo señalando a Vegeta

Y continuó diciendo después de una pausa -Todos estamos preocupados por esto ya que muchos de nosotros somos de valores, y no queremos estar aliados con alguien que no tiene control sobre su vida personal, porque tarde o temprano eso se resiente en el control de la empresa, por eso muchos negocios quiebran debido a que pierden control sobre sus problemas personales-

Volvió a hacer otra pausa y prosiguió -Me he enterado que ustedes tenían una relación hace algunos años, y ahora están haciendo negocios juntos, y todos han rumorado de una aventura entre ustedes, desde que estuviste casada, y que incluso se fueron juntos y solos por el espacio aun casada, mientras su esposo no estaba.

Y cuando regresaron, usted se divorcio inmediatamente de eso, y ahora los seguimos viendo juntos, aun cuando usted estaba saliendo con mi hijo, por eso le llame de urgencia y le dije que se alejara, el comprendió todo, me dijo que si se había dado cuenta y que no tendría problema alejándose de ti, por eso también cambió su número, para que ya no lo pudieras contactar.

Bulma estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y en estado de shock, en segundos este magnate la acabo, le ordeno a su hijo que la dejara, le insinuó que fue infiel, una mujer fácil y sin valores y también la trató como una acosadora, no era necesario cambiar su número, sólo con decírselo también, este Señor está exagerando demasiado y ha lastimado bastante a su orgullo.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el Sr. Droit siguió hablando.

-Por eso he decidido que lo mejor para ustedes es que se casen y pronto, así ya no estarían hablando tanto y su reputación Srita Bulma, quedaría intacta.

Bulma para esto se rio completamente, este Señor de seguro ha de estar loco, ni siquiera su propio padre ha tenido el atrevimiento de quererle imponer a un hombre como su esposo, ahora este Señor cree que puede hacerlo, pues va a tener que pensarlo dos veces si cree que ella gustosa aceptara, es una estupidez.

Vegeta estaba muy serio, su cara no demostraba ningún gesto, pero era para que estuviera riéndose también de la propuesta tan tonta de este sr y sin embargo, no dice nada.

Pero como hombre de negocios que es, sabe justo lo que ella está pensando y con su risa le aseguro que si estaba pensando lo que él pensaba, así que antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo, el siguió.

-Esto le puede parecer una estupidez Srita Bulma pero quiero decirle que es mucho más grave de lo que usted piensa, su futuro está de por medio, nadie la obligara a casarse son nadie, pero si usted se rehúsa, me temo que tendré que hablar con su padre y el decidirá si usted sigue al mando de todos sus negocios o no y déjeme decirle que lo más seguro es que no quiera que usted siga al mando y se tendrá que proponer a alguien, y esta persona quedara al mando, y estoy tan seguro que su padre pensara eso porque de seguro el no querrá que usted se siga exponiendo, sabe como es este mundo y sabe que las habladurías seguirán y la acabaran, afectando gravemente a su empresa y a su persona, perderá credibilidad y su reputación como mujer quedaría por los suelos, le podrá parecer muy exagerado pero así es en esta sociedad, cuando tienes poder y eres muy importante tienes que cuidar mas todos estos detalles, que aunque no hubieras hecho nada malo, simplemente con lo que parece es como si lo hubieras hecho. Así que usted decida, esto es meramente por su bien, aparte supe que ustedes fueron pareja en la universidad, así que no creo que tengan muchos problemas en juntarse de nuevo, mas porque se siguen frecuentando mucho, por así decirlo y el Señor Vegeta está más que gustoso por la decisión ¿Verdad?-

Para esto Bulma ya estaba más que enojada, furiosa es la palabra que mejor describe lo que siente, sus puños estaban los estaba apretando tanto que casi sus uñas perforan su piel, como se atreve, y como se atreve a querer involucrar a su padre, esto lo mataría si el va a contarle todo, difícilmente su padre acepto su divorcio y que el vaya y le comente todo esto sería demasiado para el.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Vegeta se le adelanto.

-Sí, claro, acepto su decisión, estoy de acuerdo con usted, pienso que sería lo mejor para ella, además, he tratado de que se case conmigo, pero es demasiado terca, para aceptar- mintió para molestarla más, esta era su venganza perfecta, no importaría si tendría que estar atado a ella toda la vida, de todas maneras él no quería casarse nunca y de esta manera lo dejarían en paz y la molestaría.

Bulma se quedo con la boca bien abierta, los ojos denotaban su asombro al escuchar las palabras de Vegeta, que, ¿Que estaba de acuerdo?, ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Se habían puesto de acuerdo?, ella pensó que él iba a apoyarla y que juntos iban a mandar a volar a este Señor, pero el acepto, sin pensarlo dos veces y que es eso de ella no ha querido aceptar, nunca le ha propuesto matrimonio, si intento tener una relación con ella cuando llegaron del espacio, pero es todo, el está haciendo esto por molestarme de seguro, pero que gana el aparte del gusto de enfadarme, el quedaría atrapado conmigo, que planeara.

-Bien, así que decide Srita Briefs.., ¿quiere que hable con su padre y que él decida?- le dice sabiendo que a la respuesta a la que ella se inclinaba es un rotundo no, no por algo él es un experto en negocios y mencionando a su padre era su manera de recordarle porque tenía que aceptar.

Y si estaba por mandar a volar a este señor, pero al recordarle a su padre, lo pensó dos veces, si su padre se enteraba de esto, lo devastaría, su hija en boca de todos y de esa manera, y también, si la destituyen de su puesto de presidenta, también su padre tendría que escoger a otra persona fuera de la familia y eso también lo acabaría, por su padre tendría que aceptar, no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás, pero también nadie se le iba a acercar, llevar una vida normal cada vez se ve más lejano.

Desapretó los puños, se calmo y dijo -Tiene razón Sr. Droit, es la mejor opción.

Sonrió el Sr. Droit, otra vez ganaba un negocio, que aunque no ganara dinero de esto, volvió a dejar sin opción a sus contrincantes más aceptar a su favor, aunque él no era un tirano siempre buscaba un ganar ganar, y cree que esto no será la excepción, ella se casaría con alguien que claramente se ve que quiere aunque como el mismo Señor Vegeta dice, por terca no lo quiere aceptar, y aparte su reputación mejoraría, definitivamente era un ganar ganar.

-Bien, entonces así será, gracias por su comprensión, espero no afecte esto en nuestra relación, créame que lo hice pensando en usted-

En eso se dirige a la mesa de postres en el centro del local, toma una cuchara y la golpea a su copa mientras decía -Un momento de su atención por favor, un momento, gracias, quiero hacerles un anuncio, dejénme ser el primero en felicitar a la pareja Bulma y Vegeta quienes se acaban de comprometer para casarse en 3 meses a partir de hoy, Muchas felicidades a la nueva pareja- y comenzó a aplaudir

Y todos comenzaron a aplaudir junto con él mientras la atención se giró a ellos dos, mientras que Bulma y Vegeta estaban con la boca abierta, no pensaron que tan pronto se iba a celebrar la boda, pero no podían decir nada, ya que lo había dicho enfrente de todos.

Después de eso tuvieron que fingir, decir la misma historia inventada a último momento, que ella se fue al espacio con él a ver a Goku para que le firmara los documentos del divorcio, que desde antes ellos tenían problemas y que Goku se había ido porque se habían separado y un montón de mentiras más.

Después de la fiesta, Vegeta y Bulma tuvieron un tiempo a solas el que ella aprovechó para reclamarle.

-Y tu ¿Por qué aceptaste a esta locura, qué diablos te pasa Vegeta?-

-para molestarte, ¿para qué más?- le dice con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-La gente no se casa por molestar a otro, se debe de casar porque lo amas Vegeta, ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar a algo así? ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer? tenemos que cancelarlo de alguna forma-

-Pues búscala tu, yo estoy bien con esta decisión y no me importa tener que pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, me diviertes mucho y me divertiré más molestándote ahora que estemos juntos- le dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada burlesca mientras se iba dejándola sola, disfrutaba hacerla sufrir y esta era su manera de vengarse, aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que era porque esta era la forma en que ella estaría con él.

Pero Bulma no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, aún cuando se casara con él no iba a darle gusto de molestarla, ella seguiría su vida normal y lo ignoraría por completo y que ni crea que habrá noche de bodas.

Pasaron los tres meses y el día de la boda llegó, fue algo muy pequeño y sencillo, no quisieron hacer mucho alboroto. En la noche cada quien se fue a dormir en otro cuarto distinto, ninguno se dirigió la palabra.

Al día siguiente Vegeta se fue a un viaje de negocios en el que estaría fuera dos semanas, esto reconfortaba a Bulma porque no quería verlo, no quería tener que enfrentarlo por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar.

Días después estaba Bulma atendiendo sus asuntos cuando llegó una visita muy inesperada.

-Goku ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí?- se acercó a él a darle un fuerte abrazo, le tenía mucho cariño a pesar de todo, quedaron en buenos términos.

-Hola Bulma, muy bien ¿Y tú?, te vine a visitar porque sube las buenas noticias- le dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo, levantándola del piso para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Ah si Goku me casé- dijo soltándose de su abrazo y dirigiéndose a sentarse a su escritorio, señalándole a Goku que tomara asiento.

-Pero no lo dices muy alegre, ¿no debe de ser este el momento más feliz de tu vida? Por fin estás con Vegeta, ustedes siempre estaban destinados a estar juntos- le dice mientras toma asiento del otro lado del escritorio.

-Es que no es así como lo dices, no es lo que piensas, no fue por gusto- hizo una pausa y decidió contarle toda la verdad a Goku, era su amigo a pesar de todo y quería desahogarse.

Goku la escucho y se quedó muy pensativo, al final después de que ella terminó de contarle todo le dijo –Entiendo- y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Bulma se le quedó mirando extrañada, de que se reirá pensó, no es algo de risa -¿De qué te estás riendo? ¿Te causa gracia mi desgracia?-

-No claro que no Bulma, es sólo que, no puede ser lo tercos que pueden llegar a ser ustedes dos, de veras que son el uno para el otro- dijo mientras se restregaba su mano en su frente, como signo de desesperación.

-A que te refieres con lo tercos, explícate- ya Bulma estaba perdiendo la paciencia, cómo puede venir él a burlarse y decirle esto.

-Sí, mira, ustedes dos son una de las personas más inteligentes en este mundo, del universo quizás y que piensen que ya no tenían salida y que tenían que aceptar casarse solamente por lo les dijo ese señor, es una tontería, piénsalo, ¿estás segura que no pudiste encontrar una solución para safarte de lo que te pidió ese Señor? ¿Acaso ese señor es más genio que ustedes dos juntos? Es obvio que lo hicieron porque quisieron, pero ninguno de los dos quiere aceptar nada, lo que ese Señor hizo fue darles el empujón que necesitaban-dijo todavía riéndose, pensando que era colmo con esos dos.

Ante esa declaración de Goku, ella se quedó muy pensativa, ya que efectivamente, tenía razón, ellos sí pudieron haber buscado una forma de no llevar a cabo la demanda del Sr. Droit, pero ella en el fondo también quería estar con Vegeta, su inconsciente la delató, tenía que dejar de engañarse a ella misma, amaba a Vegeta, con toda su alma, no le importaba que tuviera aventuras a su lado, le fascinaban las aventuras, se había querido engañar a sí misma, pero ya no más, tenía que aceptarlo, ya estaban casados, lo más lógico es aceptar que lo ama, y disfrutar su vida a su lado, pero Vegeta ¿también la amará?, es cierto que él intentó besarla al bajarse de la nave, pero no estaba segura de que eso fuera amor, tenía que averiguarlo.

-Bulma, ¿ya ves que tengo razón?, te has quedado muy callada-

-Sí, tengo que admitirlo Goku, a ti no te puedo engañar, amo a Vegeta, pero no sé si él me ame a mí-

-No te preocupes por Vegeta, él también te ama, si no ¿Cómo explicas todo lo que hizo por ti?, él jamás te hubiera acompañado a irme a buscar, incluso cuando tu saliste corriendo al bosque yo quise ir a buscarte y Vegeta no me dejó, me dejó inconsciente para irte a buscar, para evitar que te siguiera, él te ama y lo ha demostrado, espero que por fin dejen de engañarse los dos- le siguió diciendo Goku.

-Sí, tienes razón Goku, lo que pasa es que tenía miedo, miedo a volver a perderlo y volver a sufrir como aquella vez-

-No te preocupes, cualquier problema que lleguen a tener, lo resolverán, él a final de cuentas te perdonó de aquella vez, si no, no estuviera ahorita contigo, y créeme para él, es lo peor que le pudiste haber hecho y ya lo perdonó-

-Tal vez- le dijo no muy convencida

-Bueno, me tengo que ir Bulma vine a felicitarte nada más, piénsalo, pero te deseo lo mejor y espero que puedan recapacitar los dos y hablarlo- se levanta de su silla y se dirige a despedirse de ella con el mismo abrazo, ella se levanta también a abrazarlo, se quedan un rato así y él se dirige a la salida.

-Espera Goku, ¿Cómo esta Chichi y tu hijo?-

-Muy bien Bulma, gracias por preguntar, después te llamo para que vayas a conocerlo-

-Claro Goku gracias, nos vemos, cuídate mucho-

-Si hasta luego- y sale de su oficina

Bulma se queda un rato pensativa, la emoción comienza a llenarla cada vez más y más, estaba casada con el hombre de su vida, él la había aceptado, que tonta fue, ¿Cómo fue que a pesar de todo lo que él hizo por ella, seguía dudando de él?, y ahora él aceptó casarse con ella, según él para molestarla, pero es obvio que es porque le interesa, así que no pudo evitar sonreír inmensamente, lo esperaría a que llegara y hablaría con él, ya no iba a rechazarlo más, por fin sería feliz y se sentiría completa.

Al llegar a su casa, se dirigió a comer a la cocina, después de comer se fue a su cuarto a descansar, pero vio el atardecer muy bonito y decidió salir al balcón a disfrutarlo y a pensar en lo que le va a decir a Vegeta cuando lo vea.

De repente siente una presencia atrás de ella, y al voltear para ver de quien se trataba, se asusta al ver que era Vegeta, ¿Pero cuándo regresó? Pensó, no sabía que ya había regresado.

-¡¿Vegeta? ¿Cuándo regresaste?- estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decirle.

Vegeta se acerco a ella y la acorraló en el balcón, acercó su cabeza a su cuello y respiró profundamente, no quería aceptarlo pero la extrañaba y tenía miedo de ella fuera a cometer alguna tontería de puro coraje, por eso había decidido regresar antes y se alegraba mucho de tenerla en sus brazos y que ella no lo estaba rechazando.

En eso algo capta la atención de Vegeta y se separa bruscamente de ella.

-Vegeta, ¿Qué pasa?- le dice acercándose a él tratando de acariciarle la mejilla.

Pero Vegeta le avienta la mano para q no lo toque –Apenas me voy y tú ¡ya te fuiste con otro!-

-¿Con otro? ¿De qué hablas?-

-No tienes decencia, ¡Sé que estuviste otra vez con Kakarotto! ¿No te bastó hacérmelo una vez? ¡Se siguen burlando de mí! – le dijo mientras la toma por ambos brazos apretándola mucho, ahora no la escucharía, ahora no iba a creer ninguna palabra de lo que ella o él le digan, ahora sí los haría pagar.

**Autor:**

Decidí modificarlo un poco, tomo en consideración sus opiniones ;), así que, la historia es la misma sólo completé las ideas, para que tuvieran más sentido y sé que está medio raro todo pero quise mezclar problemas de la vida cotidiana con problemas de fuera del otro mundo y esto salió, con el tiempo iré mejorando, por ahora espero les guste, gracias a todos los seguidores.


End file.
